


What Tomorrow Brings

by idra



Series: Renegades, Rebels, and Rogues [7]
Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Western, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 03:59:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 50,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10711728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idra/pseuds/idra
Summary: Catching up with the RR&R crowd.





	1. Long Night With You

**Author's Note:**

> This was the final installment and while I've never been one to say never, I really hadn't planned on writing more. But I also had never planned on writing more after the first story, so we all know how well my brain says no.
> 
> This story is like 99.9% fluff.

It had been one year since they'd gotten married. Another New Year was on the horizon and looked to be happier than ever. And Andy couldn't wait to get home to his husband. Because while he still enjoyed being Sheriff, he would much rather spend time with Roger than face down bad guys. Especially since he knew this might be the last year they'd be alone. Kim was nearly eight months pregnant with his baby and Roger was over anxious about seeing their baby.

Andy smiled and waved at Mardy as he locked up the Sheriff's office and headed home. It looked like Mardy was heading home too. Although Mardy didn't spend his time at the hotel taking care of things, he did still have a tendency to look in and make sure things went smoothly. And Andy could understand that. The hotel was Mardy's. The first thing his best friend had ever owned by himself and for himself. It was a symbol, in a way, of everything that Mardy had been through and survived. 

He shook his head and swung by the General Store. Mikhail was filling shelves while Igor cooed to their baby girl. "Hey guys. Got my present for Rogi, yet?" he asked, mentally crossing his fingers as he slipped his hat off. "'Cause, ya know, today's the day."

Igor laughed and shook his head. "You spoil him too much."

"Only 'cause I love him." Andy grinned, not the least bit chagrined about being called out on his spoiling Roger. He did, he knew and admitted it. But Roger was his other half, so he figured he was allowed to spoil the one person in the world who was meant for him. 

"But yes. We got it in two days ago, but you were off on your chase."

Andy frowned before remembering that yes, he had just gotten back from chasing down cattle thieves. "Right. So, where is it?"

Mikhail headed into the back, coming out with a large box. "Now, it may be too big for him. You didn't have an exact measurement."

"Yeah, I know. But he's been bugging me about it, so I figured I'd get him one anyhow." Andy opened the box and peered inside, grinning broadly. "It's perfect. Oh! And do you have any new books? Roger's read everything already."

"We should start a library in this town," Igor said with a smile. "If only for Roger so you don't have to keep buying him books."

"I think he likes the owning of them as much as the reading, to be honest," Andy said, shrugging as he closed the box. "So, new books?"

"Just a couple of westerns."

"He likes those best of all. I'll take 'em. And chocolate." Andy frowned, trying to remember what else Roger liked. "Uhm... and maybe something for the baby? Roger's so excited about it."

"It?" Igor laughed and pulled out two new books and a jar of chocolates. "How many chocolates?"

"All?" Andy blushed for the first time since entering the store as both Igor and Mikhail burst into laughter. "C'mon, it's his favourite and it's our anniversary!" 

"You spoil him," came a familiar voice from behind Andy. "And you can't take all the chocolate, because I'm buying you two some for your anniversary too."

Andy turned around and stuck his tongue out at Mardy. "Why?"

"Gee, it's my brother's anniversary. Why would I buy him and his husband something?" Mardy rolled his eyes. "Mischa, do you have the stuff I ordered?"

"Yes. We just got the last piece in."

Mardy grinned and threw an arm around Andy's shoulders. "Now, why don't you head home and I'll bring your presents for Rogi when we come over for dinner?"

"No. I want to give him his presents now." Andy knew it was rather silly, but he wanted to be alone with his husband when he gave Roger his presents. "Okay, I guess I won't take any chocolate. But... how 'bout... okay. Never mind. The books and the thing I ordered are good enough." 

"How many little statues have you carved for him?" Mardy asked as he picked up a toy and ran his fingers over the artwork on it.

"Too many. I don't know when I had the time, but there you have it."

Mardy smiled and set the toy down. "But I bet they aren't any less perfect than any of the other's you've done over the years."

Andy shrugged and Igor and Mischa looked at one another. "Carvings?" Mischa asked.

"Yes, carvings. Andy does these wonderfully detailed carvings of animals and houses." Mardy smiled softly and shrugged. "He's also done people."

"Only one person, Mar." Andy handed over the coins for his purchases, then kissed Mardy's cheek. "I'll see you and Hasi at dinner, yeah? The girls too?"

"Of course. Tell Roger if he needs me to bring anything to send you on over with the request." Mardy winked at Andy as Andy rolled his eyes and headed out with his stuff. 

He got home and set the box down on the table near the entry way and went in search of his husband. He found Roger in the kitchen, preparing the elaborate feast Roger usually made for special occasions. Andy inhaled deeply, enjoying the mingling aromas of ham, green beans in cream sauce, cornbread and his favourite, apple pie. "Been busy?" he asked, grinning when Roger spun around and stared at him wide eyed. "Happy anniversary, sweet thing."

"You're home!" Roger tossed aside the wash rag in his hand and flung himself at Andy. Though they'd shared a bed only the night before, Andy had been gone from town for a long enough time that Roger missed him. Of course, Andy had missed Roger as well, so he couldn't really say anything. Besides, Andy hadn't done much the night before except crawl into bed with Roger and hold him. Roger had already been sleeping and wasn't awake when Andy went into town.

"I was home last night."

"I know, but I wasn't awake."

"Then how do you know?" Andy grinned when Roger rolled his eyes.

"'Cause I didn't wake up every two minutes." Roger smiled and kissed him. "It's our anniversary. And the baby is gonna be here soon!"

"I know. But, I got you a present." Andy pulled the books out from the back of his waistband. "And I have a bigger present for you."

Roger blushed and set the books aside as he snuggled up to Andy. "Really?"

Andy laughed and kissed Roger's nose. "Not that, though yes, we can sneak upstairs if the ham and stuff are going to be okay while we're busy. But no. Your present is in the entry way."

Roger's eyes widened and he pushed away from Andy, running into the entry way. Andy followed him and watched as Roger opened the box. Roger turned and stared at him. "You got me my own hat?!"

Andy just beamed and reached around him, pulling the Stetson out of the box. It was a much lighter colour than his, but Andy had thought it would look good on his lover. Roger had been after him for ages to get him a hat just like his, so Andy had finally given in and ordered the light tan Stetson. He settled it on Roger's head and fought back a laugh. The hat fit, and fit well, but it just didn't look right on Roger. "It's... well, go look in the mirror."

Roger beamed and headed into the living room, where the mirror they'd bought for over the fireplace hung. Roger frowned and tried to adjust the hat. "It doesn't look right," he whined and Andy moved up behind him, tilting the hat several different ways.

"Sorry, sweet thing. But it doesn't look horrible. You can still wear it." Andy hugged him and kissed his cheek.

Roger shrugged and turned in Andy's arms. "Thank you. I... I didn't know what to get you."

"Nothing. You're enough."

Roger blushed and shook his head. "Nuh uh. I had to get you something so..." Roger grabbed Andy's hand and led him upstairs, then pointed to the wall nearest Andy's side of the bed. "It's not... It's not the best, but... Mardy said you'd like it."

Andy stared at the wall, blinking at the picture leaning against it. The picture was one of him and his brother, John-- only instead of the original picture, it was a painting. "Rog... how... how did you afford to have that done?"

Roger blushed harder. "I painted it. Mischa and Igor ordered the canvas for me and Kim had the paints." 

"You painted that?" Andy was stunned. The portrait was as realistic as any photograph he'd ever seen. "Roger... that's amazing. It's beautiful and perfect and I love it." He pulled Roger into his arms and kissed him deeply, sucking Roger's tongue into his mouth as Roger clung to him. He lowered Roger to the bed and quickly undressed him before stripping his own clothes off. Then he grabbed the oil they always used and coated his fingers, leaving a slick trail over Roger's stomach as he slid his hand under his lover. 

Roger moaned and spread his legs and Andy was reminded, again, of the differences between Roger in their bed and Roger everywhere else. Roger was so childlike sometimes and yet he was so grown up in their bedroom. But it was one of the many things that Andy loved about his Roger. Roger could maintain his innocence in a world where innocence didn't last long.

As they joined bodies, Roger whimpered and scraped his nails over Andy's back and Andy growled, thrusting hard into his lover. Roger just rocked back, encouraging Andy's touch.

Later, they lay intertwined together, Andy nuzzling Roger's neck while Roger grinned and petted Andy's arm. "Can you believe it's been a whole year?" Roger asked finally, wriggling a bit to encourage Andy to continue.

"I can't believe you're still all mine," Andy replied with a smile. "And as much as I want to continue this, sweet thing, we should probably go get cleaned up, since Mardy, Tommy and their girls are coming for dinner."

Roger nodded, then frowned and pulled away. He sat up and placed his hands in his lap, biting his lower lip. "I... I invited Marat to join us too. With Tomas."

Andy raised an eyebrow. "I thought you didn't like Tomas."

"But Marat is my brother, so I have to accept that Tomas is part of our family."

"Okay. If you want him here, it's all right by me, but I don't want you to invite someone just because you feel you have to."

Roger just grinned and slid off the bed, grabbing a pair of long johns. "Should I go fill the bath for us?"

"Well, if we want Mardy to walk in on us having sex in the tub, we'll bathe together."

Roger giggled and swatted Andy's knee. "You're so silly."

Andy smiled, unable to do anything else before he pulled Roger close and kissed his lover's belly. "Go bathe. I'll take a bath after you."

"Okay." Roger bounced out of the room and Andy took the time to straighten the bedclothes before he tugged on his long johns and headed to the kitchen. He'd have to change clothes anyhow, so he figured he might as well walk around in his underwear. He filled a glass with water and leaned against the counter as he drank it, jolting only slightly when someone knocked on the door.

And almost immediately after, he heard Roger's yell of, "Andy! Get the door!"

Andy rolled his eyes and finished his water before heading to the door. He opened it and raised an eyebrow. "You're early."

Mardy laughed and grabbed the hip of Andy's long johns. "You've got a huge hole in your underwear."

"Ha ha." Andy tried not to laugh, but ended up really laughing. Finally he sighed and raised an eyebrow again. "You're early."

"I know. I brought over your presents." Mardy held out a box and glanced behind Andy. "Where's Roger? Tied to your bed?"

Andy smirked. "Now there's an idea. I do have a pair of handcuffs..."

"Andy." Mardy rolled his eyes. "I'm serious."

"He's taking a bath. Oh, and-" Andy dropped his voice so Roger couldn't hear, "if Roger's wearing his present from me, don't laugh. It doesn't suit him at all, but he really wanted a Stetson."

Mardy smiled and kissed Andy's cheek. "Okay, I won't. And I'll warn Tommy too."

"Marat and Tomas are coming to dinner too."

"Oh." Mardy blinked, then shook his head. "That's good, isn't it?"

"I don't know. Are you still worried about Marat and Tommy?"

"No." Mardy blushed and ducked his head. "Tommy's mine, even if I can't let him mount me."

"Okay then. We'll have a family get together, then I'm kicking you lot out as soon as dinner's done."

Mardy grinned. "Of course. We wouldn't expect anything else." He hugged Andy suddenly. "I never thought... I never thought we'd have such a big family."

"I knew we'd both find our other halves, but I didn't know they'd come with so many others." Andy kissed Mardy's cheek. "Now go away, 'cause Roger's in the bath and I've got to take a bath next."

"Just don't join him." Mardy grinned again and waved as he walked away.

Much later, Andy and Roger laid in bed together, Roger curled around Andy's side, rubbing his cheek back and forth over Andy's chest. "I can't believe Mardy got us that picture of the two of us. It was so pretty."

"It was beautiful. Almost as beautiful as the painting you did for me." Andy smiled and stroked Roger's hair, staring up at the ceiling. "Did you like the music he picked out for your guitar?"

"Yes! He said he'll help me learn them."

"Can't you read the music?"

"No. The notes are all funny and weird." Roger shrugged. "But Mardy can read them real good, and as soon as I learn the song, I learned it for forever."

"Ah." Andy smiled again. "But when you read books, they don't look weird?"

"No. Just numbers and music notes. I don't know why."

"Doesn't matter. Once you learn the song, it's yours right?"

"Yes. And I can do my figures, just not writing down."

"You're an amazing man, sweet thing. Just amazing."

Roger giggled and then sighed. "I never thought anyone would ever like me, much less love me."

"What about Tommy and Marat?"

"They don't count! I mean like... like you do."

"Ah, I see." Andy kissed the top of Roger's head and grinned. "Well, I would hope they don't. You're their little brother."

"Andy!"

"Sorry, sweet thing. I know what you mean now. I knew I'd eventually find my other half, I just didn't know he'd be in such a perfectly wonderful package."

Giggling again, Roger smacked Andy's stomach. "Stop!"

Andy lifted Roger's chin and stared into his eyes. "I'm serious, Rogi. I never dreamed I'd find anyone who was as wonderful as you are. You're..." He sighed. "I don't do words well. I'm never going to be a poet. But you are so wonderful. You're sweet and kind and beautiful, funny and smart and innocent. You're just everything to me."

Roger blushed and tried to duck his head, but Andy wouldn't let him. "I love you, Andy."

"And I love you. More than anything else in the world."

"More'n Mardy?"

"Yeah, but don't tell him that." Andy winked at him and kissed his nose which had Roger giggling again until he yawned. "Okay, enough talking, sweet thing. You need some sleep and so do I. We don't know what tomorrow's gonna bring."

"Around here? Probably more people." They both laughed until they yawned again and then cuddled in and went to sleep.

Waking up with Andy was an experience that Roger cherished. Andy would always be completely wrapped around Roger, no matter how they'd gone to sleep, and Roger would usually be at least halfway under his husband. He loved it because other than Tommy, no one had ever protected him the way Andy did. And Andy always, always put him first-- sometimes even putting him before Mardy, which Roger wouldn't object to if Mardy came first to Andy.

But always when they woke, Roger would snuggle in and just stare at Andy in his sleep. Andy never looked completely innocent, not even while he was asleep. But he looked less worried and less stressed and even more handsome than he'd been when Roger had first seen him.

The morning after their first year anniversary was no exception. Andy was sprawled on top of Roger and Roger was able to watch Andy's face, lying on his chest as his husband snored lightly. Andy only ever snored when he was really, really tired, so Roger didn't even breathe hard, because he knew Andy needed as much sleep as possible. But Roger did wonder what he could do to make Andy take some time off. They'd never gone anywhere after they'd gotten married and Roger wanted to go away. Just for a little while. He wanted Andy to himself before their baby was born, because from everything the women he knew had said, he guessed he wouldn't have time alone with Andy for a long, long time afterwards.

Finally, Andy started to stir and Roger smiled when Andy-- mostly by instinct, because Andy still wasn't really awake-- slid into him. He wrapped his legs around Andy's waist and held him close, running his hands over Andy's back. "Andy?" he asked softly, hoping Andy would wake up. He liked it when they were joined. It made him feel all funny inside. Though he did wish on occasion that it was him carrying their baby and not Kim. But in the end, as long as he had Andy's baby in his arms, he didn't care. 

However, he didn't like the times like this, when Andy was still sleeping. He liked sleep _y_ Andy inside him, but not sleep _ing_ Andy. "Andy, please?"

"Hmm?" Andy mumbled, lifting his head and blinking blearily at Roger.

"'Mornin'."

Andy smiled and rubbed his stubbly chin over Roger's chest, making Roger giggle. "Good mornin', sweet thing." He frowned for a second, then grinned. "Sorry."

"Don't be. I like... I like when you're in me."

"I like when I'm in you too." Andy wiggled his eyebrows, yawning as he pushed himself up a bit and started rocking inside Roger. 

Roger moaned and clung to Andy, moving against him. He knew that Andy liked when he responded and to be honest, he couldn't quite stop his body from moving against Andy's. He closed his eyes and bit his lower lip when Andy growled and thrust into him particularly hard. He never lasted long when Andy growled or moaned. He just loved knowing that he was the reason for Andy's pleasure. And the sooner he went, the sooner Andy would go and he'd be all warm inside. 

He gasped out Andy's name and felt the wetness coating his belly like it always did when they did this and then Andy growled again and stiffened up, just kind of shaking. Roger opened his eyes and watched as Andy's eyes lost focus. He smiled and stroked Andy's back until Andy took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Good mornin'," Andy said with a grin, kissing Roger fully on the lips. "What're your plans for the day?"

"Goin' to the hotel, I guess." Roger shrugged a bit and then looked over to where the painting he'd done for Andy rested. "I was thinking..."

"About?" Andy kissed down Roger's chin and over his neck, nipping hard.

"Can we go away for a while?"

"How long is a while?"

"A few days?"

"Not many places we can go for a few days... Though, I suppose, if you want, we could maybe go to Dallas. It's only a two day ride there. We can talk to Mardy and see if he can find someone for you for a week or so. And I'll talk to Tomas and see if he'd be willing to be deputized until I get back." 

"Really?" Roger pushed Andy up to a sitting position, then threw himself into Andy's lap. "We can go away?" 

"Of course. We never did have a honeymoon, and every couple needs one." Andy kissed Roger's nose, then nudged him off his lap. "Go on and bathe, sweet thing. I'll pull on some clothes and get to seeing 'bout us going on a honeymoon... Hey. How 'bout this? How'd you like it if we took the stage to Fort Worth?"

"Really? That'd be neat." 

Andy smiled and kissed Roger's nose again. "Okay, go bathe, then throw some clothes in a bag for us. I'll go into town and take care of everything else. If we're lucky, we can still catch the 12 o'clock coach."

"Thank you!" Roger threw his arms around Andy's neck and kissed him soundly, then slid off his lap and headed downstairs. He hurried through his bath, mostly because he couldn't wait to get going. After he'd packed them both a bag-- hoping he'd gathered everything they'd need-- he headed into town. Andy was walking down the road towards him and Andy winked at him.

"Everything's set. Let me take our bags." Andy took the bags and walked next to Roger back to the hotel. "I took a bath at the hotel, so I'm ready to go. Did you want to wear your new hat?" 

Roger giggled. "No. I look silly in it. I guess I'm just not a cowboy hat person."

"Okay, sweet thing." Andy shifted both bags to one hand, then threw the other around Roger's shoulders and pulled him close. "I love you so much. I'm glad you had this idea. A real, genuine honeymoon is just what we need." 

Roger grinned and watched as Andy set down their bags, then led him inside. "We're gonna eat before we go. Mardy's cookin' us breakfast."

"Mardy's cooking for us?"

"Yep. Though I guess it's not really mornin', but it's still breakfast, right?" Andy glanced at the wall clock in the hotel's main room and grinned. "It's eleven thirty already."

"I think it still counts," Roger said with a shrug.

They both grinned, then sat down for breakfast. Mardy brought them both out a plateful of food, kissed the top of Roger's head, then went back into the kitchen, all without saying a word. Roger frowned. Mardy always said something. "Is Mardy okay?"

"I think he's just a mite jealous. We're goin' away on a honeymoon and he's still sort of nervous about him and Tommy even touching."

"Oh." Roger pushed his food around on his plate, then scooped up some of the eggs. After eating the bite, he said, "But... he and Tommy touch all the time now. He told me so." 

"Who told you so? Tommy?" Andy sounded mad and Roger swallowed, shaking his head rapidly.

"No. Mardy told me. I... I was confused about how you make me feel," said Roger as he ducked his head, still embarrassed over the way his body reacted to Andy. "And he and I were talking and he said he likes the touching and they touch a lot."

"Oh. Wait, you're confused about how I make you feel? What do you mean?"

Roger whimpered. "No. I.... see... oh... Andy, I didn't... I just... you just... when..." He pouted, not wanting to tell Andy exactly how the other man affects him.

"It's not... I didn't do anything wrong, right?"

"No, of course you didn't do anything wrong. I just... I was confused, 'cause I didn't think it was normal to have my body react the way it does." Roger's cheeks flushed and he ducked his head even more until he was looking at his hands on his lap and he loosened up, because he wasn't quite sure when he'd clasped them so tightly. 

"Oh!" Andy laughed suddenly and reached across the table, lifting Roger's face up. "I get it now. I thought you meant that your feelings for me were confused. Like you weren't sure you love me. You do know it's perfectly normal though, right? For your body to react to me? Mine reacts to you all the time."

Roger nodded. "I know that now, but I didn't then."

"I get what you mean." Andy leaned across the table and kissed him softly. "Don't scare me like that again. You had me thinking that you were rethinking us being together."

"Never!"

"Good. Just.... good. Make sure you keep it that way." Andy winked at him and they both smiled, then went back to eating their breakfast.

After they cleaned their plates, Andy went outside to talk to Pete and pay for their tickets to Dallas and Roger walked into the kitchen to say goodbye to Mardy. "Hi, Mardy," he said softly, eyes wide as he waited for Mardy to face him. 

Mardy turned and smiled at him. "What's up, Rogi?"

"Are you mad at me? Did I do something wrong?"

"What? No. I'm so sorry, Rogi." Mardy crossed the room and pulled Roger into his arms. "I just wish I could go away with Tommy, just me and him and do all the things I know you and Andy are going to do."

"We're just going to see the sights."

"Yeah, right, love. You'll be lucky if you see the hotel lobby."

Roger grinned. "No, I'll make him go out. 'Cause I didn't get to see Dallas when we came to Bluebonnet. I wanted to get here and Tommy agreed we could come in early."

Mardy's smile softened and Roger knew he was thinking about Roger's brother. "Yeah, he told me about that. Well, make sure he takes you around town and spoils you rotten."

Giggling, Roger shook his head. "He already does that."

"I suppose he does. You two could always get some furniture for the baby. He's going to need a crib. I know..." Mardy trailed off and shook his head. "Maybe you could also buy some baby clothes, since no one here makes them."

"We'll definitely go shopping for the baby. Anything you want, Fishy?" Andy asked as he let himself into the kitchen.

"You two to come back safe and sound."

"Consider it done." Andy hugged him, then kissed Roger's cheek. "Sweet thing, it's time to go."

"Okay. Bye Mardy! Take care of Andy's horse for us, will you? And check on Kimmy, okay?"

"I will, Rogi." Mardy hugged Roger, then kissed his cheek. "Be safe." 

Mardy followed them outside and waved as they boarded the coach. Then Roger saw Tommy come out of the doctor's office. He waved Tommy over and told him excitedly about their trip. Tommy hugged Roger, admonished Andy to take care of him, then stepped back as Pete cracked his whip over the horses' backs. He turned, watching in the rear window as Mardy and Tommy joined hands and waved goodbye to them. He waved back frantically until they were well out of sight.


	2. Wild Frontier

Mardy smiled at Maria as he set her dinner in front of her. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired." Maria smiled back and picked up her fork, pushing her potatoes around on her plate.

"Is your baby all right?"

"She's been fussy and won't eat."

"Why don't you bring her in to Tommy? I know he's busy today, but he'll make room in his schedule for a baby."

Maria sighed. "I... I don't like to bring her into town."

"Why not?"

"I got a telegram a couple of days ago. My husband has been looking for me. Lindsay telegrammed me to let me know that he's on his way here. I probably shouldn't even be here."

Mardy frowned and sat down across from Maria. "Do you know how to use a gun?"

"A rifle, yes. I just don't know that... he's my husband. If he... if he wants Elena and I back, can I really deny him?"

"He left you both to fend for yourselves. I know the way the laws are written mean that technically, yes, he has every right to do whatever he wants and you've no rights at all, but we're not part of the rest of the states. We're on our own here. And here? Things are different. Women aren't and shouldn't be inferior. No one is."

"Not everyone thinks that way."

"Everyone in this town does." Mardy took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "No one treats me differently, do they?"

"Why would they? You're a white male who owns his own business and has a beautiful family."

"I'm a former whore." Mardy swallowed hard as her eyes widened and tried to smile. "I was a whore from the time I was fourteen until Andy saved me when I was eighteen. We came here and... I couldn't let anyone near me for a long time, except Andy. Then I started working for Belle before she left. I wasn't sure I'd get better but I did. It took me a long time to appear this normal." 

"I didn't realise... I'm sorry, Mardy. But still, you've been here for a long time..."

"Maybe but it doesn't change that people accept things with more ease here than they do other places. Amelie has been staying with you, hasn't she?"

"Yes. She's been such a tremendous help to me." Maria smiles, then frowns again. "But my husband..."

"Maybe you should move into the hotel for a little while. Just until you think the danger has passed. You and Amelie and Elena." 

"But..."

"No. It's perfect. Tommy and I are close by. Tomas stays here with Marat. Sebastien, Richard and Joachim also stay here. So you'll have a lot of people who are nearby to protect you. Please?"

"Okay. Since you insist."

"I do. In fact, I'll follow you out to your place and help you bring back Elena and whatever stuff you have to have." Mardy stood and started to clear Maria's plate, then stopped. "After you eat," he said with a laugh.

Maria laughed as well and started in on her plate. Mardy patted her shoulder, then headed outside, waving Tomas over from the Sheriff's office. "Tomas, Maria has a problem. She's gotten a telegram recently saying that her husband has been looking for her. I'm moving her into the hotel, so... if any strange men come looking for her, can you handle it? Just take care of them and not let on that she's here and had the baby. Besides, I get the feeling her husband will just turn into a bigger ass if he finds out that he's got a daughter and not a son."

"No problem. Marat's taking a couple days off, letting Rafa have the reins to himself, so Marat will be at the hotel the entire time. And our three ministers are staying in town for a while as well. So, she'll be well protected." 

"Good. Now I have to go tell Tommy I'm going out to her house to help her bring the baby back into town." Mardy grinned and headed to Tommy's office, ducking inside. "Hi, Hasi."

"Schatzchen. What a nice surprise!" Tommy crossed to him and kissed him softly. "I just happen to have a few minutes free. What can I do for you?"

"I've got to go out to Maria's place and help her bring back the baby and Amelie." Before Tommy could ask why, Mardy explained as quickly as he could. "So... don't worry if I'm not at the hotel. I'll be back as soon as I possibly can be, okay?"

Tommy frowned. "I don't like the idea of you going alone. I know you're very good with your gun, but..."

"I'm going to be riding Diavolo. You know my horse won't let any harm come to me."

"That crazy horse is nearly as protective of you as Andy is." Tommy sighed, resigned to giving into his lover. "Fine. But make sure your gun is loaded and if anyone you don't know approaches, just shoot first and ask questions when I've got them under the knife, okay?"

Mardy laughed and threw his arms around Tommy's neck, kissing him soundly. "Yes dear. And keep an eye out for the girls. School will be letting out soon and I don't want them on their own."

"I know, Schatzchen. They're coming over here anyhow. I promised to show them my books."

"Oh. Okay." Mardy kissed Tommy again, then extricated himself and headed back to the hotel. Maria was waiting for him and he led her out to the stables. He saddled up Diavolo and she climbed on her horse and off they went.

Packing up the baby and all her stuff was easy. It was forcing Maria to pick and choose what things to take with that ended up taking the longest. Finally, Mardy grabbed Maria and shook her lightly. "We don't have all day. I have a business to get back to and a family to take care of."

"I know, I know. It's just... Okay. I'm sorry." She shook her head and grabbed a few last things and shoved them in bags, then helped Mardy and Amelie to load up the wagon. Then she climbed in the back with Elena cradled in her arms as Mardy finished hooking the horses up.

They'd decided that Amelie would drive the wagon while Mardy rode along beside them. Mostly because Diavolo was much too temperamental to drive a wagon and no one but Mardy, Tommy, Andy and Roger could get near the horse without it going wild. So they started out at a fast clip. 

They'd only gone about a third of the way when shots rang out. Mardy reined his horse in when Diavolo shied and ordered Amelie to duck down in the back of the wagon with Maria and Elena. He grabbed Maria's shotgun and leveled it toward the sound of hooves racing their way. A tall, older man came through the trees and Mardy inhaled slowly. "Stay right where you are, mister," he said in as calm and even a voice as he could manage. He heard Maria whimper and deduced rather quickly that this man was her husband.

"Boy, you've got my wife and child in that wagon and I want the whore back!"

"She's not a whore," Mardy said, straightening slightly as he looked down the barrel of the gun. He wouldn't miss. He never missed. "And Mister, you took off, so they ain't yours no more. Now get before I shoot you where you stand."

"You don't have the guts, boy," the man said as he started closer. Mardy fired, taking the man's hat off and just grazing his hairline.

"Not one step closer," Mardy warned.

The man growled and started for them and Mardy exhaled as he fired. He turned away almost immediately. The rifle was a bit much for using against a man, but at least he could guarantee Maria's husband wouldn't come after her again. "Maria, we can take you back to your place," Mardy started before he noticed the smoke coming from that direction. He swore and sent Diavolo into a run, pulling up on the reins as soon as he entered the clearing. Maria's husband had obviously hit the house before coming after them, because the house was burning down and burning quickly. 

He sighed and headed back to where Amelie and Maria were trying to settle Elena down. "Head into town." He tossed the rifle into the back of the wagon. "Send as many men as can come. Maria, I'm sorry. Your house... it's gone. I'm going to do what I can until the other men join me."

She took a deep breath and settled Elena in her basket. "Amelie, go with Mardy. I'll send the townsfolk as soon as I can."

Amelie squeezed her hand and shook her head. "No. I'll go with you. I'll be of no use to Mardy. Besides that crazy beast of his won't let me on, even if Mardy's riding him as well so I wouldn't be able to keep up. Let's just go."

Mardy nodded and headed to the nearby creek, thankful that there were at least a lot of small creeks in the vicinity from which to draw water.

The first thing Tommy saw when he rode into the clearing was Mardy hauling a bucket of water to a pile of ashes and he let out a breath. He'd been worried for his lover ever since Amelie and Maria had rode into town, yelling about a fire at Maria's place. "You got it out?"

"Thankfully, a couple of farmers saw the blaze from their places and came to help out. I'm just making sure it won't flare again." Mardy smiled and kissed Tommy as Tommy dismounted. "Only you came?"

"No, the others are right behind, with buckets and they were going to detour to the creek."

"Ah. Good." Mardy dumped the water on the ashes and coughed, leaning against Tommy when Tommy's arm slid around his waist. "I'm so tired, Hasi." 

"Not surprising," Tommy said, kissing Mardy again, even though Mardy was covered in soot and ashes. "Your work back on the trail?"

"Yep. Maria's ex-husband." Mardy smiled crookedly and shrugged. "I warned him not to come closer. He didn't listen."

"Remind me not to make you very angry."

"You've done it already." They both laughed and then Tommy helped Mardy onto Diavolo's back before rounding up the rest of the townspeople. They all headed back to town together and Tommy led Mardy into his office, quickly pouring hot water into the copper tub he had for cleaning himself up and stripped Mardy, then pushed him half-asleep into the water. Mardy settled in, eyes drifting closed and Tommy took advantage and began to wash his body.

"'M too tired, Hasi," Mardy said with a yawn as Tommy stroked a soapy hand over his cock. 

Tommy laughed in his ear and kissed Mardy's shoulder. "I'm not going to try anything but getting you clean, love, so just enjoy."

"M'kay," Mardy sighed before leaning his head against Tommy's shoulder and promptly falling asleep. Tommy laughed and continued to wash Mardy's body. Once he had Mardy clean, he rinsed him off, then lifted him out of the water and carried him upstairs into one of the two bedrooms he had for the sick. Laying Mardy on the bed, he dried him off, enjoying being able to touch Mardy and knowing that Mardy wouldn't object, even if he were awake. He leaned over, kissing Mardy before he covered up his lover and then headed over to the hotel where the girls were playing with Maria's baby.

Jewel looked up at him with Mardy's eyes and Tommy grinned, holding his arms out for his baby girls. They rushed into his arms and he scooped them both up. "Have you been behaving yourselves?"

"Of course, Papa," Scarlet said with a grin. "We helped Miss Maria with Elena. Can we have a baby?"

Tommy laughed and shook his head. "No. Your daddy and I have you two. We don't need another baby."

Scarlet pouted, which of course prompted Jewel to pout too. Tommy just smiled and kissed them both, then glanced around the hotel. "Is there anything to eat in the kitchen?"

Marat nodded as he came downstairs. Tommy glanced away quickly. He still loved Marat on some level, but felt uncomfortable around the Russian. Mostly because he knew Marat had moved on and that upset him, even though he knew it shouldn't. "All right. Girls, stay here. I'm going to get some food for me and Daddy. I'll be right back."

He moved into the kitchen after getting their promises and grabbed a plate, frowning at the stew on the stove. "It's what Mardy was making for supper before he headed out to Maria's," Marat said from behind him. "You've been avoiding me, Hasi."

"I know. I'm sorry, but... I love Mardy and... And yet, when I see you, I still have feelings."

"We were family for over a year, Hasi. I still have feelings for you, but they don't compare to my feelings for Tomas. Do you honestly expect me to believe that you love me half as much as you love your Mardy?"

Tommy sighed and filled his plate, grabbing a piece of cornbread off the plate next to the stew. "No," he said, turning. "I just didn't expect to feel jealous of you finding your other half."

Marat laughed and shook his head. "But you wouldn't give up Mardy to have me back, no?"

"Of course not!"

"So stop avoiding me. I'm not saying we should be the best of friends again, but we should be close, Hasi. Friends at the very least."

Tommy nodded. "I'm sorry. It's just hard."

"Yes, it is."

Tommy smiled and patted Marat on the arm before he started for the dining area. "Uhm, aren't you taking food to Mardy?" 

"In a bit. I'm going to eat first, then I'll head back over. He's sleeping right now."

"Ah, I see." Marat winked and headed out the side door and Tommy headed back to the dining room. 

Once he was seated the girls joined him, asking him multiple questions about the fire and whether their daddy was going to be all right. Tommy answered as many of the questions as he could, shushing them when they continued re-asking the same questions. Then he headed back into the kitchen, filling another plate to take over to Mardy. When he reentered the dining area, he froze at the sight of the person standing in the doorway. "Mutter?"

Andy laughed as Roger stuck his head out the window of the carriage yet again. "Roger, is the scenery really that fascinating?" he asked, rubbing his hand over the small of Roger's back.

Roger slid back inside, smiling sheepishly. "Yes. And no. I like how you touch me when I look out the window." He leaned against Andy's side and shrugged. "Besides, it's pretty here. And we're finally going on our-" Roger cut off and frowned when the carriage jerked to a halt. "What's happening?"

Andy rubbed Roger's thigh and peeked out the window, scowling. "Indians. Get on the floor, Rogi."

"What are you going to do?"

"Try to reason with them."

Roger frowned at that, but huddled on the floor, tugging Andy's coat up to his chin when his husband laid it over him. "Stay hidden, Rogi," Andy whispered as he opened the door of the stage and slid to his feet. He took in the appearance of the Indians for a moment, then, recognizing them as Apache, he spoke clearly in their own language. "My name is Andy Roddick. Leave us be."

Several of the Indians blanched-- quite a feat for ones so tanned by the elements-- and a couple took off on their horses. "I've no quarrel with you," stated the one Andy realized was the leader. "Your driver is to give us whatever food he has and we will leave him alone."

"You've got rifles and guns. You don't need to steal Pete's food in order to put food on your own tables."

"It is our right to have food from those who would trespass on our lands."

"No, it's not," Andy said emphatically, shaking his head. "No more than it was our right to take your land. You have to understand though that what you're doing doesn't make you any more right than the white men who stole from you. All you're doing is proving that they're right on some level and you're not civilized!" 

The Indian in front of him shook his head. "Do not anger me."

Andy ducked his head, trying desperately to rein in his anger. "I apologize if I've offended you, but Pete can't afford to continue giving you food. If you'd just..." And then an idea came to Andy. He smiled and raised his head. "Go to the Blue Belle hotel in Bluebonnet. Ask to speak to Mardy. You'll know when you're able to speak to him. He's got eyes like the sky. Tell him I sent you to get food for you and your families. Leave Pete alone and Mardy and I will do our best to help you and your family."

The Indian frowned, wondering if there was a trick somewhere in there, then he nodded and wheeled his horse around, heading for the town. Andy let out his breath and smiled back at Pete. "You okay, man?" he asked, slipping back into English.

"I don't know that you should've sent them Injuns back to Bluebonnet. There's women and childrens to look after, Sheriff." 

"I know. And I know Mardy will do everything he can to help them out. He'd never turn away a hungry mouth and neither would I. I just don't want them bothering you and terrifying your passengers." Andy smiled and climbed back in the coach. He pulled his coat off Roger and tugged his lover into the seat beside him. "Everything's all right, my love. I took care of things."

Roger smiled and nodded. "I believe you. Did you send them to Bluebonnet?" he asked, frowning suddenly.

"Yes. Mardy will feed them and send them on their way. They'll come back when they're hungry again and Mardy will feed them again. It's his way." 

Roger nodded again, then poked at Andy's arm. "They won't hurt Mardy, will they?"

"Tommy won't let them."

"And the girls?"

"Mardy and Tommy won't let any harm come to anyone."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I know Mardy. And I know how much Tommy loves him and that Tommy will do anything that Mardy asks him too."

"Oh. Okay." Roger shrugged then asked, "What are we going to do when we get to Dallas?"

"After I lock you in our hotel room?"

Roger blushed then ducked his head. "No, silly. I mean... other than that."

"Oh. We're supposed to do something other than that on our honeymoon?"

"Yes!"

"Oh, okay. What would you like to do?" asked Andy finally with a small grin. He did love teasing Roger, because Roger couldn't always tell when he teased.

"I don't know. What is there to do?"

"Well, I suppose we could ask at the hotel. But mostly I figured we'd just spend time together, shopping for anything you think we might need for the baby and for the house. And of course, we must buy presents for Mardy, Tommy and the girls."

"And Marat and Tomas."

Andy smiled and wrapped his arm around Roger's shoulders, pulling him close and kissing the top of his head. "And Marat and Tomas."

"And Kim, since she's having your baby."

"Of course we can't forget about Kim." Andy laughed softly and kissed Roger's head again. "I do love you. Now, let's take a nap while we wait to get to Dallas."

"All right." Roger nestled against Andy and closed his eyes, quickly falling asleep and Andy fell asleep soon after him.

It was nighttime when they reached Dallas and Pete pulled the carriage to a stop in front of the station house. Andy thanked him for the ride and grabbed their bags before leading Roger down the road to a grandiose hotel. Roger swallowed hard and shook his head. "Andy, we can't stay here. It's for fancy people," he whispered. 

Andy raised an eyebrow and shook his head. "It's where we're staying. You deserve the best, sweet thing and that's exactly what we're going to get here."

Roger frowned as a man in a sharp suit walked into the hotel and tipped his hat at a couple of prettily dressed women. "I don't belong here," Roger said and when Andy turned to him, Roger was pouting. "I don't belong among these types of people. I thought we'd stay at a hotel like Mardy's."

"Sweet thing, you belong here. You belong here just as much if not more than all these fancy, citified people. I don't care where you came from or what you've done in the past. You belong with me. And I'm going into that hotel!" Andy let Roger pull away and he headed inside.

Roger watched, fretting over his own knowledge that he didn't belong in such fanciful surroundings. But he didn't want to be left alone outside either. He'd never been allowed to be on his own in the city. He hurried after Andy, clinging to the back of Andy's coat as Andy led him to the front desk. This hotel wasn't anything like what Mardy owned. The lobby of this hotel was huge! Almost bigger than Andy and Roger's house and they had a fountain _inside_. Roger was fascinated and started over to the fountain, eyes widening when he looked inside and saw gigantic goldfish swimming around lazily.

He was unaware of Andy watching him, smiling as he sat on the edge of the fountain and tilted his head, watching the fish swim around. Andy shook his head and checked them in, giving over their bags to the bell boy before going over to Roger's side. Roger looked up at him. "Do people fish inside here?" Roger asked, astonished by the idea.

Andy held back his laughter admirably and shook his head. "No, love. They're more like... pets, I guess you could say. They're here to look pretty and amuse." He stopped himself before he finished his sentence. He never reminded Roger of his childlike attitude and to say that the fish were there to amuse children would surely remind Roger of what others saw as shortcomings. Andy never saw it that way, but bringing it up may make Roger think that he did.

Roger nodded slowly, frowning over this new information. "Andy?"

"What, sweet thing?"

Roger looked around and noticed people watching them. He stood up, wiping his hands on his pants and moved closer to Andy. "They're all staring at me."

"No, sweet thing. They're wondering how I got so lucky as to have such a wonderful man in my arms," Andy said as he pulled Roger close. He kissed the top of Roger's head and glared at anyone who dared to look at them funnily, then led the way to the stairs. "Our room is on the third floor. We're in the honeymoon suite."

Roger giggled at that and let Andy pull him up the steps. "Can we go to dinner tonight?"

"Hungry?"

"Very."

"Me too. But, we'd better find a shop before we go, because where I want to take you requires that we wear ties and jackets."

"Do we have to?" Roger asked as they neared the third floor.

"We don't absolutely have to, but I think we should." 

"Okay. Can we wash up first?"

"Do I get to wash your back?" Andy asked as he let them inside the large suite. Roger's eyes widened and then Andy's words sank in and he giggled.

"Of course," he trailed off as the bell boy came out of another door.

"Sirs, is everything to your liking?" the boy asked and Roger looked away.

Andy noticed that and raised an eyebrow. He shook the boy's hand, murmuring, "Yes, thank you." He slipped some money into the boy's hand and then walked him to the door, turning to Roger. "Why are you shy now?"

"He... He had to have heard you!"

"Roger, sweet thing, I specifically asked for the honeymoon suite. I don't think they thought we'd be playing poker up here."

Roger blushed and ducked his head again. "But."

"No buts, love. Now, we're going to bathe."

Roger nodded and looked around. "Where's the tub?"

"I would imagine it's in the bathroom." Andy led the way into the room the boy had come out of and showed Roger the bedroom-- bigger than theirs at home by double-- and then led Roger through another door. "The bathroom."

"But where do we get the hot water to fill it up with?" Roger asked, looking around for a stove to warm the water.

Andy laughed and shook his head. "This place has actual plumbing, Rogi."

"Plumbing?"

"Yes. I know your apartment in New York had it. Marat told me about it."

"But that doesn't exist out here."

"It does in the city. And we're in the city." Andy kissed him softly and turned on the hot water, filling the tub. He turned to take off Roger's clothes, but found his husband already undressed and shifting nervously. He smirked and licked his lips, then stripped off his own clothes before scooping Roger up and stepping into the claw footed tub. He settled Roger on his lap and nuzzled him before grabbing one of the fine linen washcloths and soaping it up with the flowery smelling cake soap. "I'm going to wash you all over, then you're going to wash me and then we're going to make love until we need to wash all over again." 

Roger giggled and threw his arms around Andy's neck. "I'm in your hands."

Andy wiggled his eyebrows and kissed Roger's nose, then proceeded to wash Roger all over. When Roger turned around and did the same to him, Andy nearly lost his control, but managed to let Roger have his way. And when Roger started to prepare him for sex, he couldn't help but be pleased. He'd been trying for months to get Roger to take more initiative and even if Roger was tentative to the point of it driving Andy out of his mind with lust and need, Andy couldn't let himself take over for Roger. He wanted Roger to feel comfortable with taking control, and he knew if he took over for Roger, Roger would never try again.

After they bathed a second time and had gotten dressed in their traveling clothes, they headed out to a nearby clothier. Andy ordered them two suits and they waited to be fitted for them. As soon as they were dressed in their new suits-- their old clothes tucked in a bag-- Andy led Roger down the street to a fancy restaurant.

Roger stared around the restaurant the entire time, looking utterly awed by the decorations and the fancy artwork. "I've never seen any place like this. Ever," Roger said in a hushed whisper.

Andy laughed softly and grabbed Roger's hand, kissing his knuckles. "You'll see places like this a lot while we're on our honeymoon. I can't promise such fancy stuff once we're back home and our baby's been born, but we'll still come on vacations here to Dallas. And maybe I can take you to San Antonio in the future."

"Will you really?"

"Of course, sweet thing. We'll do it all and then some." Andy kissed his knuckles again, then sat back when a waiter approached. He ordered for both of them and sipped at the glass of wine he was given.

He had plans for Roger on their honeymoon and he couldn't wait to get started on them. And contrary to Roger's belief, he didn't intend to keep Roger in their room the entire time. There was much to see around Dallas and he wanted to show Roger everything. Not to mention he wanted to spoil his lover by buying him a whole new wardrobe. Most of Roger's clothes, Andy had noticed, didn't fit him quite right, like they'd been Tommy's first. And several of the clothing articles had holes in them. Andy never brought it up because he knew what it was to have to scrimp and save, but he also knew that he had more than enough money to spoil Roger and give him everything he could ever want.

He smiled at Roger as the waiter set down their food and started to eat. Yes, he had many plans for Roger and he couldn't wait to put them into effect.


	3. Mama Said

Tommy continued to stare at his mother, wondering exactly how she found him. She stared back, glancing from him to the girls who were clinging to his hand. And that's how Mardy found them when he walked into the hotel. He frowned over the tears in Tommy's eyes, but one look at the woman and Mardy knew immediately who she was. She looked exactly as Tommy had described her.

He moved between them, finally breaking Tommy out of his daze. "Hi, can I help you?" Mardy asked, crossing his arms over his chest. He wasn't about to let this woman hurt his lover. 

"Nein," she muttered, starting to shove him aside, but Mardy didn't budge.

"I'd be happy to get you a room, Mrs. Haas," he finally said, letting her know that he knew exactly who she was. "But you're not disrupting Tommy's life. Not while I've still got breath in my body."

"What is he to you?" she asked in German.

Mardy sighed, realizing the woman didn't speak English, but understood it. Still he switched to German for her sake. "He is my lover and a father to my two children. You being here will only hurt him. Is that what you want?"

"He is my only son. He is supposed to take care of me." She turned on the waterworks and Mardy heard Tommy start forward. Mardy, however, knew the woman was faking her tears. "I have no one else in my life."

"And that's your fault. You let the men you've been with abuse your son. Did you really, honestly expect him to stick around and let you and them abuse him?" Mardy shook his head and glared over his shoulder at Tommy. "Hasi, love, take the girls home."

"But Schatzchen..."

"No, Tommy," Mardy said, softer this time as he smiled at his lover. "Take the girls home. She is _not_ your responsibility. Not ever again."

Tommy nodded and grabbed onto the girls' hands, setting the plate he'd been holding aside. He led them from the building. Mardy watched them go and turned back to Tommy's mother. "I was being nice while Tommy was here, because he'd object to me being rude. Get the fuck out of our town. You're not wanted here and you'll only cause him pain. Is that what you want?"

"You have no right to do this to me! He's my son!"

"I don't care," Mardy said, shaking his head. "I won't let you hurt him. He's made something of himself here and you will not destroy that. You will _not_ destroy him."

"He is my son!"

"I don't care," Mardy repeated. He glanced outside and noticed Pete pulling up. "Here's the stage. You're going to get on it and forget that you ever found your son. If you ever come back here, I can promise you, you won't survive it." He grabbed her bag and led her outside, putting her on the carriage and slamming the door shut. "Pete, don't let this woman back to Bluebonnet, would ya?"

Pete nodded, tipped his cap and headed off down the road. Mardy waved to Pete and then headed home. He found Tommy sitting in the living room alone, knees pulled up to his chest as he stared blankly at the wall. Mardy sat next to him and hugged him tight. "Hasi, she's gone. And she won't be back."

"Yes, she will," Tommy muttered, leaning against Mardy. "She'll never leave me alone now that she knows where I am. I should go. I should leave. It'll be safer for you and the girls if I just leave."

"I'm not letting you leave our family!" Mardy snapped, holding Tommy tight. "If she doesn't leave us alone, I'll find a way to make her." 

Tommy lifted his head to frown at Mardy, but the determination he saw in Mardy's eyes made him smile. He nodded and kissed his lover, then let out a loud sigh. "I'm so tired of people randomly popping up from our past." 

"Me too, Hasi, me too." Mardy smiled and laid down, settling Tommy behind him. He snuggled back, purposely pushing his hips into Tommy's. Tommy laughed and wrapped his arm around Mardy's waist, holding him still. "I love you, Hasi."

"Love you too, Schatzchen." 

A little while later, Mardy extricated himself from Tommy and went upstairs to check on their girls. He found them in their room, playing checkers, so he sat down, pulling Jewel onto his lap and watched them for a while until Scarlet turned to him and asked, "Daddy, who was that lady that made Papa all scared?"

"That lady was someone from Papa's past. Someone he never thought he'd see again." Mardy tried to think of a good way to say it and finally just decided on the straight truth. "It was Papa's mama. She came here to have Papa take care of her, because she doesn't know how to take care of herself."

"But you sent her away."

"I did because Papa shouldn't have to take care of her. He's got his own family to take care of and she wouldn't ever be satisfied with what Papa could give her. She'd continue to ask him for more and more until... well, until Papa was so worn out that he wouldn't even be able to take care of himself."

"But why would Papa let her?"

"Because he wants to help everyone, especially his family."

Scarlet nodded, but Mardy could tell she was still kind of confused. He smiled and pulled her onto his lap as well. "Would you girls like to read a story? We can read the book Uncle Roger let us borrow if you'd like?"

Both girls gave a yell and clambered onto Scarlet's bed, waiting patiently for Mardy to get the book and join them. He smiled at his girls and grabbed the book before settling on the bed between them.

As the sun went down, Tommy woke, frowning when he realized that Mardy wasn't with him any more. He looked around, yawning as he sat up and stretched. He was definitely at home, so Mardy was probably taking care of their daughters. He rubbed at his eyes, then stood, heading upstairs. 

There he found Mardy, half-sitting up on Scarlet's bed, fast asleep with both daughters curled against his sides, also fast asleep. He smiled and sat on the edge of the bed, causing Jewel to wake up. She yawned and crawled onto his lap, clinging to his neck. "Hi, Papa. Daddy was reading and we fell sleep." 

"I noticed," Tommy said, holding her close and kissing the top of her head. "Did you have a good nap?" 

She nodded and nuzzled against him and Tommy couldn't help but grin. "How 'bout you and me go and make dinner for Daddy and Scarlet?"

"Yeah. Can we make pie?"

"I don't know if I know how, but we can certainly try." Tommy picked her up and, after covering Mardy and Scarlet with a blanket, headed downstairs to start dinner for the family. Mardy usually cooked for them, but Tommy wasn't completely hopeless in the kitchen. And he knew that Jewel and Scarlet usually helped Mardy get their dinner ready, so Jewel would be able to help him out too.

An hour or so later, Tommy found himself yawning. He had no clue how Mardy did this nearly every night. Cooking was a _lot_ of work and Jewel's "help" ended up in making more of a mess than anything. But Tommy finally had a roast in the oven with potatoes and carrots and onions and green beans simmering in a pot on the stove. There were still leftover biscuits from the night before so Tommy didn't bother trying to make new ones. And he and Jewel were currently trying to make a pecan pie. Except Tommy couldn't get the crust to stick together.

He sighed and dumped this batch of crust before looking at Jewel. "We're going to need to go get more flour."

"Tell me you remembered to add lard," Mardy said with a yawn as he stood in the doorway. He smiled when both Tommy and Jewel looked up at him in surprise. "Thank you for letting me and Scarlet nap. She's on her way down. And the pie crust. You added lard, right?"

"Lard? I thought oil and water..."

"Lard and water. A touch of butter. Some salt, just a pinch. And that's a pie crust." Mardy grinned and kissed the top of Jewel's head, then kissed Tommy deeply, slipping his tongue inside. "If you and Jewel will run to the store and pick up some more flour, I'll make the pie crust and you two can finish the pie."

"That sounds like a good compromise." Tommy stood, pulling Mardy into his arms and kissing him again before pulling back and smiling at both their daughters as Scarlet joined them and the two girls started giggling. "Scarlet, would you like to join Jewel and I in town? We need to go get more flour."

"Can I, Daddy?"

Mardy nodded and kissed the top of her head before the three of them headed down the road into town. Tommy held both girls' hands as they went into the store but let the girls go when they caught sight of Igor rolling around with Trish. He was reminded of their earlier request to have a baby and pondered the idea of broaching the subject with Mardy. They'd both said time and time again that they were happy with the family they had, but he wouldn't mind seeing another child that looked like Mardy-- or even one that was his child possibly. He shook his head. No, he and Mardy had his hands full with Jewel and Scarlet. They didn't need to take on more children.

He picked up a sack of flour and took it to the counter, smiling when the girls looked longingly at the candy jars. "Okay. Two pieces each, but you can't eat them until after supper," he said, before they could start begging him for candy.

Igor rolled over and smiled. "Is this what Mischa and I can expect when Trish gets older?"

"Yes." Tommy laughed. "Tell Mischa what candy you'd like."

Both girls licked their lips and pointed to the lemon drops. "Can we have one of these each? And a red licorice?" Scarlet asked, as Jewel bounced in place. 

Mischa smiled at them and put each girl's candy in separate bags. "Here you go." He turned to Tommy and smiled as the girls thanked him and walked over to Tommy's side. "The candy and the flour?"

"Yes, thank you."

"All right. That'll be two bits."

Tommy nodded and handed over the money, hefting the sack up on his shoulder before he and the girls headed back down the road to their house, the girls waving back at Igor, Mischa and Trish almost the entire walk. As he let them all into the house, he laughed as the girls immediately started giggling. 

"What's so funny you three?" Mardy asked as he came into the living room. He glanced at the sacks of candy and raised an eyebrow. "Hasi, did you buy them candy?"

"Only two pieces each and they know they're not allowed to eat it until after supper."

"Okay." Mardy shook his head and smiled. "Pie crust is ready."

"You had enough flour?"

"Just enough, but yes."

"Oh. Okay good. Here's the new flour," Tommy said as he headed past Mardy into the kitchen. "Jewel," he called back over his shoulder. "Are you going to help me make the pecan pie?"

"Yay!" she yelled before bouncing into the kitchen, clutching her sack of candy. Mardy watched after them and sighed before winking at Scarlet.

Later that night as Mardy and Tommy crawled into bed together, Tommy glanced over at Mardy. "The girls asked for a baby."

"They've been asking," Mardy replied, tugging the covers up under his arms. "I've told them time and time again that we've got our family and we're happy this way. I think they'll stop asking once Andy and Roger have their baby. We'll let the girls help out as much as possible."

"What if Roger doesn't want them too?"

"I've already asked him. He'll be happy to have the help, or so he says." Mardy shrugged and rolled to his side, watching as Tommy placed the covers around his waist. "They'll think differently once they have to change a diaper."

"I'm sure you're right." Tommy smiled and rolled to his side until he was facing Mardy. "Are you breathing okay after the fire?"

"Why don't you come a little closer and you can listen?"

"Are you trying to seduce me?"

"Is it working?"

"Yes." 

"Then of course I am," Mardy said with a grin as Tommy pushed him onto his back and slid under the covers. Mardy giggled until Tommy pulled him into his mouth and Mardy's giggles quickly turned to moans, arching up into Tommy's mouth. He knew by now that no matter how much he thrust, he wouldn't choke Tommy. In fact, Tommy usually encouraged him to thrust harder than Mardy was comfortable doing.

As he neared his peak, Mardy reached down, tugging on Tommy's hair. He didn't like to go in Tommy's mouth. He'd rather go when they were holding each other close. Tommy pulled up and licked at the head of him for a moment before crawling up his body. Tommy knew exactly what Mardy wanted and he was very happy to give it to his lover. He covered Mardy's body and grasped Mardy's cock along with his own in his grip, jerking them both off until Mardy's head rolled back and Mardy gasped his name. Tommy leaned down, licking Mardy's neck as he too came over their joined bodies.

To Tommy, this was just as good as real sex. He didn't care at this point if they ever truly joined bodies, as long as Mardy allowed him to keep touching him. That was what he craved and Mardy was most enthusiastic about giving it to him. 

He laid down on top of Mardy, rubbing his nose back and forth over Mardy's collarbone. "Are you okay?" he asked, eyes drifting shut as he inhaled Mardy's scent as well as the scent of sex that permeated the air.

"Better than," Mardy mumbled, rubbing Tommy's back. "I love you, Hasi."

"And I love you, Schatzchen."

They both smiled and settled in, falling asleep in each other's arms.


	4. Dallas

Andy yawned as he felt Roger slide out of bed and he rolled over, grasping Roger's wrist. "Where do you think you're going?" he asked, blinking at Roger. It was one of the few mornings during their two week honeymoon that he hadn't woken on top of and inside of Roger. 

"To take a bath and order us some breakfast," Roger said with a grin before leaning down and kissing Andy's forehead. "Stay in bed, please?"

"Okay, if you insist." Andy watched as Roger continued toward the bathroom and he sat up, stretching. He knew their time in Dallas had come to an end and he was sad about that, but he also wanted to get back home. Kim was due any day now and Andy missed Mardy. And he knew that Roger missed Tommy.

But Dallas had been fun. They'd walked all over town, visited as many places as they could and done so much shopping, Andy wouldn't be surprised if Pete refused them passage back to Bluebonnet. He smiled at the thought and shook his head. Most of what they'd bought had been for others-- their baby, Mardy, Tommy and their girls, as well as Marat and Tomas-- but Andy had made sure to buy Roger a _lot_ of new clothing. He may have over-splurged, but Roger was worth it to him.

Roger came back in, carrying a tray full of food. He settled the tray carefully on the bed, tongue sticking out of one corner on his mouth as he crawled onto the bed. "I ordered something new for us to try. They're called waffles." Roger took the covers off the plates and frowned. "They look like weird flapjacks."

Andy grinned and leaned carefully across the food, kissing Roger softly. "They look good."

Roger smiled and they started to eat. Roger frowned a few seconds later. "They taste funny."

"I think it's because they have too much syrup on them," Andy said, eating another bite. Roger reached over and took his fork, shaking his head. "What, sweet thing?"

"Don't eat anymore. They're gross." He scowled down at the food. "I'm sorry. I wanted us to have a good breakfast before we have to leave."

"It's okay, Rogi. It's fine. We can just go down the road to the restaurant we both liked so much for dinner before we get on the stage, okay?"

Roger nodded, sighing as he took the tray off the bed. "I also wanted... I wanted to bathe you. Can I?"

"Absolutely." Andy slid out of bed, pulling Roger into the bathroom. He started to run the water, but Roger pushed him out of the way, and put in some of the bath oil they'd gotten to have fun with at home. Andy smiled and kissed the back of Roger's neck, hugging his lover close before letting Roger lead him into the tub. He laid back and let Roger pamper him. 

A long while later-- after Andy had pulled Roger into the tub with him and had his way with his lover-- the two men dried off and redressed before taking all of their bags downstairs. They were going to leave the bags in the hotel until Pete got to town, but meanwhile, they were going to go eat at the restaurant down the road.

Roger stared at the menu, chewing on his lower lip. "I think I want.... a steak sandwich."

"That sounds good. With or without the sauce?" Andy asked as he gestured for the waiter.

"With."

Andy smiled and ordered them both steak sandwiches with fried potatoes and hash. After they ate, they headed back to the hotel to gather up their bags and board the stagecoach. Before they knew it, they were on their way home.

Roger glanced over at Andy, who was half-asleep. He frowned and let out a loud sigh, trying not to grin when Andy jolted and sat up straight. Andy stared at him, but Roger was already looking out the window. Roger could see Andy frown, but he didn't let on that he'd made the noise. However, when Andy started to drift off again, Roger let out another, louder sigh. "What is it, Roger?" Andy asked, scooting over to sit next to him.

"Nothing," he said, trying not to grin. He'd gotten what he wanted, which was Andy sitting next to him instead of across the stage. "I just kind of wish we'd had more time."

"Oh." Andy blinked and pulled Roger into his arms. "Well, our next trip, we'll go someplace else and maybe we'll take longer." 

"But we'll have the baby then."

"True, but we can either take the baby with us or possibly get Mardy and Tommy to watch him."

Roger nodded, then smiled up at Andy. "I want a boy. A little boy just like you."

"Funny, I want a boy so he'll be like his Papa."

"Am I going to be Papa, like Tommy is?"

"Absolutely. Unless you'd rather be his Daddy?"

"No. You should be the daddy. I'll be the papa."

"All right. Then I'll be Daddy and you'll be Papa." Andy smiled back and kissed Roger's nose. "We should think about names."

"No. We have to see him to see what he should be named!"

"Okay. We can wait another couple weeks." Andy shook his head. "But think about it before our baby is born. We don't want to have no idea what to name him."

"Okay. I'll think about it." Andy winked at him, then they both settled in, Roger pulling out a book to read as Andy napped.

When the stage stopped for the night, Andy stretched and led Roger into the station, settling Roger at one of the long tables and ordered some chicken and dumplings for them both from the elderly lady who ran the station with her husband. Andy knew that Pete didn't usually stop here-- usually, he stopped in the middle of nowhere-- but he also knew that Pete had stopped here because of Roger. Roger got to everyone, even the normally unfeeling Pete.

Andy ate in silence, listening as Roger talked to the lady who had told them to call her Junebug. He was telling her about Bluebonnet and the Blue Belle. Andy smiled at Roger's enthusiasm. He loved to tell people that he worked pretty much on his own in the kitchen. Junebug sat down across from them and started telling Roger how to make her dumplings. Roger listened raptly, eyes wide as she described making the dumplings and how to make the chicken stock. 

Andy grinned and kissed the side of Roger's head before he went out to the stage, grabbing one of their bags so they'd have clean clothes in the morning. When he returned to the dining area, Roger was sitting in one of the chairs with a baby in his arms. Andy watched him from the doorway, amazed at how patient and gentle Roger was with the screaming baby. As he got closer, Andy realized that Roger was singing softly in German. He grinned and set their bag near the fireplace, then knelt beside Roger. "What song is that?"

Roger grinned and shrugged. "I do not know the name in English. My mama used to sing it to me when I was a baby." He frowned suddenly. "I don't remember her singing it, but Tommy used to sing to me sometimes when I'd get scared and he said my mama sang it to me when I was little."

Andy nodded, but suddenly he realized that Tommy had lied to Roger. Roger's mother had never sung that song to Roger, probably not even when Roger was a baby. Tommy had, maybe, but Roger's mother, from everything Tommy had told him about the woman, wouldn't have sung to her son if her life had depended on it. But he wouldn't burst Roger's bubble and he certainly wouldn't betray Tommy by letting Roger in on that particular secret.

He lifted the baby from Roger's arms when the baby stopped crying and returned her to her mother, then pulled Roger out of the chair before he sat down. Then he pulled Roger into his arms and nuzzled his husband's neck. "I love you, Roger, and you're going to be a fabulous papa for our baby."

Roger grinned and snuggled against Andy, closing his eyes. "So are you."

Andy smiled and kissed Roger's head. "Sleep, sweet thing. I'll be here when you wake up."

Roger nodded, before the tension went out of his body and Andy stayed awake, watching their surroundings. He frowned as a dark-haired lady wandered in and frowned disapprovingly at him and Roger. He glared back and continued rocking with Roger in his arms. He didn't particularly care whether anyone approved of them or not. He loved Roger and Roger loved him and that's all there was to it.

He sighed and closed his eyes. Morning would come all too soon and he needed some rest, because Roger wouldn't let him sleep all the way home.

Andy woke early, Roger still snuggled in his arms and Andy couldn't help kissing Roger awake. Junebug swatted the back of Andy's head and Andy just grinned up at her sheepishly. "Sorry, Junebug. Just trying to wake 'im up."

She smiled and patted Andy's head before heading for the kitchen area. Andy woke Roger up by shaking him instead and then pressed a light kiss to Roger's cheek. "Sweet thing, why don't you go on and get changed? I'll get changed after you, then we have to get goin'."

Roger nodded, yawning as he stumbled outside to use the outhouse. Andy stretched as well, going to get a cup of coffee from Junebug before sitting down next to Pete who was looking more wide awake than Andy had ever seen him. "Why are you so chipper?"

"Good night's rest. I don't usually have an actual bed to sleep in on the road, so this was a nice change." Pete smiled and saluted Andy with his coffee, then stood up. "I'm going to go get the horses ready. You and your husband might ought to hurry up."

Andy nodded, blinking when Junebug set a plate of biscuits and gravy in front of him. "Now Pete Sampras, you're not leaving with these boys until they've had some breakfast. Go git your horses ready, but they're not leaving just yet."

Pete nodded his agreement before he went off to get the horses ready. Andy watched him go, then smiled when Roger re-entered the room. Roger sat down next to him and slid Andy's plate out from in front of Andy, starting to eat. Andy just stared at him for a moment before he stood up and went outside. When he came back in, there was a second plate of food and Roger was sipping at his coffee. Andy grinned and sat down next to him, digging into the biscuits and gravy.

Once they were done with breakfast, Andy and Roger thanked Junebug for everything and then headed out to the coach. They were surprised to see another passenger-- the elderly woman with dark hair and light eyes who'd frowned so disapprovingly the night before-- but Andy figured that on occasion, Pete did pick people up here. He shrugged it off and off they went, heading for Bluebonnet. Heading for home.


	5. And Again

Mardy bounced in place, impatiently waiting for the stage to arrive. He couldn't wait to see Andy and Roger again. Even though they'd only been gone two weeks, it felt like two months. He also couldn't wait to hand the reins back to Roger as far as the kitchen of the hotel. He would much rather just cook for his girls and Tommy than cook for the entire town.

He saw the stage in the distance and his bouncing increased as he waved to Pete. Tommy must have noticed his frantic waving, because before he knew it, Tommy was joining him in front of the hotel. He smiled at his lover then focused back on the stage as Pete pulled into town and finally pulled to a stop in front of the hotel. "Hey Pete," Mardy said before ducking to the back door. He opened it and froze in place. "What the hell are you doing back here?" he snapped, causing Andy and Roger to both stare at him. 

Andy grinned as he started to climb out of the stage. "We live here, Fishy."

Mardy shook his head, glaring at the woman in the stage with them. "Not you and Roger, but this bitch!"

"Mardy!" Andy was surprised at Mardy's vehemence, Mardy could tell, but he didn't want this woman back in town.

"I told you never to come back here. Are you trying to torture your son? Do you like hurting him?"

"Mardy? Love, what's going on?" Tommy looked over Mardy's shoulder and went pale. "Mutter."

Roger's eyes widened and he looked at the woman. He'd known she'd looked familiar, but he had thought that maybe they'd seen her in Dallas. He scrambled out of the stage and hid behind Tommy, glaring at her. Andy swore under his breath and turned to Mardy. "Who is she, Mardy?"

"Tommy's mother. She was here just shortly after you and Roger left. I kicked her out of town and told her to never come back."

Andy sighed. He'd heard the stories about Tommy's mother too. He turned to her and raised an eyebrow. "Were you planning on trying to stay in Bluebonnet?"

She glared at him. "What if I am? You cannot make me leave. Only the Sheriff can do that."

He grinned and flipped open his coat, revealing both his Sheriff's badge and his Texas Ranger star. "Actually, I'm both the Sheriff and a Ranger. Which means my word is law around here. Which means, you're not staying here." He climbed out of the stage and Mardy helped him unload their plethora of bags. "Pete, this woman ain't staying in my town, got me? I don't care where you drop her off."

"What woman?" Pete asked, climbing down and peeking inside. "Hey! You didn't pay no fare, lady! And I told you that you ain't gettin' on my stage again!" He turned to Andy. "I didn't let her on Andy. I swear I didn't."

"I believe you, Pete. Can you just take her to the next stop and drop her off there?"

"Sure thing, Sheriff." Pete gave Tommy's mother another glare before climbing back on top of the stage. "You and your boy got your stuff?"

Andy peeked inside the stage and grabbed the bag that was sitting on the seat he and Roger had shared. Mardy took the bag from him as Andy shut the door and crossed his arms over his chest. Mardy could see Tommy's mother glaring at all of them, but he didn't care. He, in fact, moved in front of Tommy so she couldn't look at Tommy with such disdain. Mardy waited until the coach was out of sight before he turned his attention to Andy. "Hi."

Andy grinned at him. "Hey, Fishy." They hugged tightly, kissing each other on the cheek before Mardy turned and pulled Roger into his arms, kissing him softly.

Roger frowned and looked at Tommy. "Why was she here?"

"She wanted me to take care of her, Rogi." Tommy pulled him in for a hug and kissed his cheek. "Mardy helped me to get rid of her."

"Stupid woman," Roger said, pouting. "I hate her."

"I know you do. So do I," Tommy murmured, holding onto Roger. "But we have Mardy and Andy to look out for us and get rid of the people who want to hurt us."

Roger nodded against his chest and sniffled. "We had lots of fun in Dallas," he said finally.

"Good, I'm glad. Why don't you and Andy come on over and we'll have dinner tonight? You can tell us all about it."

Roger smiled, nodding again. Tommy stroked his back, then turned to smile at Andy. "Hi. Did you have fun too?"

"A lot of fun," Andy said before pulling Tommy into his arms and hugging him. "You okay?"

"I'll survive. It helps that Mardy was so strong for me when she showed up." 

"He's pretty amazing when he wants to be."

Mardy stuck his tongue out at both of them, then pulled Roger against his side. "I'm glad you're back. Now I don't have to cook in the hotel anymore."

Roger giggled and snuggled against Mardy's side. "Should I start right away?"

"Nah. I got it for the rest of the day. You and Andy take your luggage home and unpack. Oh, and stop by and see Kim. She wants to show you something."

Roger nodded and went to grab Andy's hand, tugging on him. "Can we go see Kimmy before we take our stuff home?"

"Sure thing, sweet thing." Andy kissed his nose and let himself be pulled down the road.

Mardy laughed softly at the sight and then turned to Tommy, holding out his arms. Tommy stepped into them, burying his face against Mardy's neck. "I love you, Schatzchen. Thank you for helping me with her."

"I would do anything I could to help you, you know that." Mardy kissed the side of Tommy's head and hugged him tight. "I love you."

Tommy nodded, still clinging to him.

Roger held onto Andy's hand as they headed just out of town to Kim's house. Amelie opened the door, smiling as she welcomed them back home. "Kim's upstairs, since you're probably looking for her." 

"Thanks, Amelie. How's she doing?" Andy asked, but Roger tugged on his hand before Amelie could answer. He wanted to see Kim and see his baby. Andy shrugged at Amelie and let Roger pull him upstairs to Kim's bedroom.

Roger bounced nervously in the doorway, waiting for Kim to notice him. Kim looked up and smiled softly. "Come on in, Roger."

Roger all but ran to the bed, sitting on the edge, his gaze focused on her large belly. "Is our baby in there?" he asked. He knew that the baby was-- Tommy had explained all about childbirth to him after Kim had gotten pregnant--, but he still couldn't believe that she was carrying his baby in her belly.

"He is. And he's a lively little boy." Kim took his hand and placed it on her belly. Roger jerked back, eyes going wide. "It's okay, Roger," Kim said softly. "I just want you to feel the baby moving. He's quite active right now."

Roger nodded and carefully placed his hand on her belly again, eyes widening and a grin forming as he felt the baby kicking. He turned to Andy and bounced on the bed. "He's moving!"

Andy laughed softly and joined his side, placing his hand next to Roger's. "So he is. Lively little guy, isn't he?" Andy murmured, kissing Roger's ear before sitting next to him. "And you, Kim? How're you feeling?"

"Tired. And my back is killing me today, but I'm good."

"Good. You're taking care of yourself?"

Kim smiled and moved Roger's hand. "Feel that fluttering, Roger? I think he's waving to us."

Roger bounced and glanced back at Andy, grinning happily. Kim continued. "Yes, I'm taking good care of myself. Amelie's been a great help to me with that." She frowned, wincing as Roger kept stroking her belly.

"Kimmy?" Andy asked, grabbing Roger's hand and moving it off her belly. "You okay?"

"Fine. Just a slight cramp." She shook her head. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Andy asked, just before she groaned and doubled over. "That's it, I'm taking you to Tommy."

Kim nodded and Roger slid off the bed, looking worriedly between Andy and Kim. "Is she going to be all right?"

"I think she might be in labour," Andy said softly, glancing around the room. "Rogi, grab me that blanket," he ordered before lifting Kim out of the bed. Roger did as he was told, wrapping it around Kim's lower half. He followed Andy downstairs and back into town to Tommy's office.

Roger called out to Tommy as soon as they got inside but there was no answer, so Roger ran across the street to the hotel. He found Tommy sitting with Marat and Tomas and grabbed Tommy's hand, pulling him from his chair. "C'mon! You have to come! Kimmy needs you!" he all but yelled as he tugged Tommy from the hotel.

Mardy soon followed, jogging after them as Tommy opened the door to his office. Roger immediately went to Kim's side and grabbed her hand, patting it.

Several hours later, Roger stared at the two babies in his arms. Andy had passed out when Roger was relaying the news and Roger couldn't help but giggle over that fact, but the two babies in his arms were perfect and he thought they were the most beautiful babies ever. He couldn't help but be amazed that they were his. Well, his and Andy's. 

He laid them down again and went to wait for Andy to wake. Andy's eyes blinked open finally and Roger beamed. 

After he'd shown off their babies, he and Andy headed for home. They still had to unpack and they had a _lot_ of stuff to unpack, but suddenly Roger was worried. "Andy, we only bought enough stuff for one baby."

Andy smiled and kissed his nose. "It's okay. I'll just send a telegram to the places we'd bought the other stuff at and order more from them... or I may have Mischa order it for us."

"Will we have it by the time we get to take our boys home?"

"I'll make sure of it," Andy said, kissing Roger softly. "Now c'mon. We've got a ton of stuff to unpack, gifts to give out and babies to get ready for." 

Roger beamed and followed Andy to their house.

Andy watched Roger change the twins, quite content to let Roger take over. As much as he liked children, he'd never been around babies with the exception of the babies in town-- and though the same held true for Roger, Roger was much more natural with babies than Andy was. Andy was still afraid most of the time that he'd do something wrong and hurt their boys.

He grinned and wrapped his arms around Roger's waist, kissing his husband's cheek. "Are you enjoying yourself?"

Roger beamed at him before turning his attention back to the twins. "I love them so much. I didn't know I'd love them this much."

"Same here, sweet thing." Andy kissed Roger's cheek again. "Time to feed our boys?"

"Yeah," Roger said, holding out a bottle for Andy. "You feed John and I'll feed Markus." 

Andy nodded and picked up John, holding him close as he fed him. After a few minutes, John started fussing, turning his head away from the bottle. Andy frowned and tried to keep feeding John his bottle, but his son wanted nothing to do with it. "Roger, Johnny won't eat! He keeps turning his head away."

Roger giggled and held Markus on his shoulder, rubbing Markus' back until the baby let out a belch, then Roger laid him down in his basket. "Here. You just have to make sure he knows exactly where the bottle is." Roger took John and rubbed his cheek with the nipple, and John turned his head, beginning to suck on his bottle. Andy frowned. "Even if he's eating, sometimes the bottle will slip out and they need to be shown again where it is. Just putting it in his mouth isn't enough. Sometimes you have to be patient." 

"And we both know I don't have any patience." Andy pulled Roger into his arms, watching over Roger's shoulder as he fed their son. "I love you, Rogi. You are amazingly astute."

"No I'm not. I'm stupid."

"You are _not_ stupid," Andy growled, turning Roger and being mindful of little John in his arms. "You may be slower than some people, but you are one of the smartest men I know. You're an amazing cook, you have an incredible capacity for learning, and you are one of the most loving men in the world. Nobody who has all that goin' for them is stupid, you understand?"

Roger nodded, ducking his head. "I'm sorry." 

Andy calmed down upon seeing how much he'd hurt Roger. "Don't be sorry," he said, softer this time as he tipped Roger's chin up to face him. "Just don't ever call yourself stupid again, okay? You're anything but stupid. Besides, you know more about babies than I could ever hope to know. You're teaching me how to raise our sons, and if you were stupid, you wouldn't be able to do that."

Roger chewed on his lower lip and then smiled shyly. "I suppose so."

"Yeah, well, I know so." Andy kissed his forehead, then looked down at John. "Is he supposed to be suckin' on the bottle when it's empty?"

"Oh!" Roger pulled the bottle out of John's mouth and held him up against his shoulder, patting his back until John let out a loud burp. Roger and Andy laughed, then laid their son down next to his brother and headed back downstairs. Mardy and Tommy were sitting there-- Mardy on Tommy's lap in Tommy's office chair-- and they looked up, eyes wide and trying to act innocent.

"What exactly were you two doing down here?" Andy asked, taking in their expressions and the closed curtains on the windows. He smirked when Mardy blushed and slid off Tommy's lap. "Yeah, that's what I thought. And in the middle of the day no less!" He laughed when Mardy ducked his head and Tommy gave a nervous laugh. "Ah, Fishy, you're too cute for words." He reached over, patting Mardy on the head. "The babies have been fed and are asleep. I'm going to run to the office and make sure everything's okay. Roger, you wanted to go check on the hotel?"

"Just want to go make sure Tomas hasn't burned the stew again. No one's going to want to come eat my food if he keeps burning it!"

Mardy laughed softly and kissed Roger's cheek. "You two go on. I'll keep an eye on the babies."

"Make sure you and Tommy stay separated or there'll be no keeping an eye on our babies," Andy said, winking when Mardy blushed. He kissed Roger softly, then headed over to his office, settling down in his chair and trying his best to ignore Andre in his cell. He wasn't entirely sure how this was going to work, with Roger working at the hotel and him working as Sheriff all the time. But he knew they'd both make it work because it was too late to back out now.


	6. Life After

Their entire life had been thrown into upheaval by John returning to their lives, but Andy and Roger were slowly adjusting. John had agreed to help them out and while Roger appreciated it, he still wasn't sure what to think about Andy's brother rising from the dead.

He yawned as the twins started crying. He had gotten up with them, fed them and changed their diapers all before Andy was even up for work. And just a few hours later, they were awake again and he was supposed to go into the hotel. But he was so tired and he didn't want to work.

He went into the twins' room-- built onto the house shortly after they'd been born and picked up Markus, changing him quickly before switching his attentions to little John. He'd gotten good at taking care of them one after the other so that neither had too much time to fuss and cry. He carried them down in the carrier Marat and Rafael had crafted and set them on the kitchen table, making their bottles. After feeding them, he headed into town, intent on telling Mardy that he didn't want to work anymore, but Mardy had gone to one of the nearby ranches with Tommy to help Tommy out. Roger frowned and took the babies to Andy and John in the jail. "Can you two watch the babies? I have to go to work."

Andy blinked at him, then smiled and stood, picking up their sons. Roger smiled. Andy was so good with the twins and he obviously loved them very much-- as much as Roger did. "Of course, sweet thing. You go on to work... and if you get a chance, duck into the downstairs room and take a nap. You look worn out." Andy kissed Roger softly, then shooed him out the door. "Go on now." 

Roger nodded and headed to the hotel, going straight into the kitchen and starting on the noon meal. He knew from experience that he couldn't just get the food started. If he left it up to Tomas to watch the food, everything would either get burnt or not get cooked. He didn't know how Tomas always managed to mess up even the simplest of meals, but Roger knew he couldn't let Tomas cook anymore. He also knew he'd have to talk to Mardy as soon as possible about Mardy hiring a new cook.

Although, Roger did like working in the kitchen. He just didn't want to be away from his sons so much. He wanted to be there for them all of the time. As he stirred the pot of chicken soup, he wondered if Mardy would be willing to let him bring the twins to work. It seemed that short of Roger quitting, that might be the only option left for him, because while leaving the twins at the Sheriff's office was okay once in a while, he knew Andy frequently had bad men locked up in there and Roger didn't want his sons anywhere near that.

He sighed and put the dumplings into the chicken soup. He hoped he'd made them right. He wanted to remind Andy of their honeymoon. It had been one of the best two weeks of his life and he hadn't forgotten Junebug's advice on making chicken and dumplings. He just hoped his turned out half as good as hers had tasted. 

Once he had the food cooking, he went out into the dining area, smiling at Tomas. "Can you wake me in like half an hour? I really need a nap, but I don't want you in my kitchen!"

Tomas laughed. He knew he was a bad cook and he'd never taken it badly when Roger teased him about it. "I'll wake you in half an hour. You get some sleep, Rogi. If I need you, I'll come get you, okay?"

Roger nodded and went into what used to be Mardy's room. He crawled onto the bed, remembering when he'd first come to town. Mardy had grown so much since that time. Of course, so had Roger, but Mardy's growth was more noticeable. He was so much more free with his affection-- and had told Roger that he and Tommy had gotten around to having actual sex. Roger was proud of Mardy for that. He'd tried to explain to his friend that it didn't hurt-- Andy had never, ever hurt Roger-- but Mardy had never believed him. Now Mardy knew that Roger had been telling the truth and he couldn't be happier for his friend and his brother. 

He grinned to himself as he closed his eyes. He loved his family, but every time things got settled-- like they were currently-- something crazy ended up happening and Roger wasn't sure he wanted to see what would happen this time.

Andy watched his brother rock his and Roger's son and he smiled. John was good with the boys-- though John had repeatedly told Andy that he didn't want children. Andy figured that John would eventually change his mind. After all, as good as John was with children, there's no way his brother should go without. 

But then again, John didn't even have someone to be with at night, so Andy supposed trying to talk him into children was jumping the gun a bit. He smiled at that and shook his head while he fed John's namesake. He loved his children, almost as much as he loved his husband. 

He frowned slightly. He loved working with his brother-- loved working for the town, but he wanted to be with his children and his husband more. He'd been contemplating retiring as Sheriff for the last couple of months, ever since John showed up. But the truth of the matter was, he enjoyed being Sheriff.

Glancing up as the door opened, Andy pulled his gun subtly and John was staring at him in shock. "Quick on the draw, aren't ya, little bit?"

"Have to be, you know that," Andy said, putting the gun away when Kim walked into the office.

She glanced at the babies and froze, shaking her head. "Uhm, Andy, I... there've been some men around my house. Strange men, with guns. I... I have to go." She turned and started out, leaving John looking questioningly at Andy.

"That was Kim. She's the one who had our babies for us."

"Ah." John climbed to his feet. "I'll escort her home and see if I can't deal with these men."

"Thanks, John."

John nodded and hooked on his gun belt, heading out after Kim. Andy smiled at his son, then sighed. He knew that Kim had been avoiding coming around whenever he had the boys and she'd avoided the hotel as well. He could almost understand that-- she'd given up her babies and that had to have been hard. But Andy loved her for it. She'd helped him give Roger what Roger wanted. For that, Andy would be eternally in her debt. 

The door opened again and this time it was Mardy who walked in. "Fishy," Andy said, nodding at his best friend. "What can I do for you?" 

"How did you talk Kim into carrying the twins for you?"

"Well... I sat her down and explained how much Roger wanted a baby. She seemed the logical choice at the time 'cause she was the only woman in town who wasn't skittish around me. Once I explained that she wouldn't have to have anything to do with the baby once it was born, she agreed to help me and Roger out. Why?"

"Tommy and I want to expand our family." Mardy blushed. "Apparently, the girls have been asking him for a baby for a while now and... well, I didn't think it was a good idea before, but I do now. Tommy, I think, wants a baby that's his and mine versus a child that really isn't either of ours and a child that's mine first." Mardy shrugged. "At least, that's what I think. And besides, I want a baby. I didn't realize it before the twins were born-- or even after, really, but I want Tommy's baby." 

Andy smiled. "I don't think Kim'd be willing to help. I think she kind of regrets helping me and Roger."

"I was actually thinking I'd ask Amelie. She has a lot of similar features to Tommy, which would increase the chances of the baby looking like him." Mardy smiled as he sat across from Andy. "I just don't know how to broach the subject with her."

"Just sit her down and explain what you want. I'm sure she'll go for it. Mardy, she owes you a lot."

"This isn't just a lot. This is asking the world of her."

"She'll do it. If it even halves the slate as far as she's concerned, she'll do it."

Mardy nodded and came around the desk to hug Andy. "Well, I'm off to ask her. Thanks, Andy."

"No problem." Andy waved as Mardy left, then laid down his son. Something new was always happening in this town.

Mardy frowned as Amelie left the hotel. She hadn't agreed to carry Tommy's baby, but she had agreed to think about it. Tommy came in and sat next to him, patting his hand. "I take it she said no."

"No. She didn't say no, but she didn't say yes." Mardy sighed and leaned against his lover's side. "I want your baby. And I think Amelie is our best chance."

Tommy nodded. "I agree, Schatzchen. But it's not our decision to make, it's hers. We can't force her to do this for us."

"We can convince her, can't we?"

"And how do you plan to do that?"

"Keep begging?"

Tommy laughed and kissed him softly. "All right. If that's what you want."

"I want your baby."

Tommy nodded. "We'll find a way." 

Mardy smiled and turned his face away. "We should go see if you have any patients waiting for you."

"I suppose we should." Tommy stood, holding his hand out to his lover and leading him back to his office. 

They spent the rest of the day in the office, taking care of patients and spending time with each other. There was nothing Mardy enjoyed more than being with Tommy and their girls.

It was a week later and Mardy felt like he'd begged until he couldn't be bothered. Amelie stepped into the doctor's office, looking about shyly. "Mardy, is Tommy around?"

"He's upstairs, cleaning up."

"Can you get him?"

Mardy nodded and went upstairs, finding Tommy getting dressed. "Amelie is here. She'd like to see us both."

Tommy's eyes widened and he hurried to get his clothes on, then they went back downstairs, hand in hand. "You wished to see us?" Tommy asked, watching Amelie carefully. Mardy knew that Tommy was worried she'd say no and break his heart, but Mardy had accepted the possibility of her saying no. It wouldn't stop him from wanting Tommy's baby, but he'd find another way to get what he wanted.

"I've thought about what you've asked me... I will agree on one condition."

Mardy tightened his grip on Tommy's hand. If she asked to be the baby's mother, he'd say no in a heartbeat. The whole purpose of this request was so that he and Tommy could have a baby to raise on their own. Tommy squeezed his hand back and smiled at him. "What is this condition?" Tommy asked.

"That you never tell this child who its mother is. I don't want him or her to know that I gave them up so easily." 

Mardy relaxed instantly and crossed to Amelia, hugging her. "We can do that. So, when would you be able to..." Mardy trailed off, unsure how to continue his question.

She smiled and patted his shoulder. "The time is right now. I'd rather do this sooner than later."

Tommy nodded. "We could... go upstairs, if you like. But I do have to say, I think I'll need Mardy there."

Amelie blushed, ducking her head slightly. "That's fine... would it be all right if... if I asked Maria to be here as well?"

Tommy's eyes widened. "Do you... I guess not."

"She's just outside. I... She and I are... together."

Mardy smiled and nodded. "I'll get her if you and Tommy would like to head upstairs." He went to the door, not waiting for either of their responses. Stepping outside, he spotted Maria pacing in front of the building. "Maria? Amelie would like you to join us."

Maria froze and stared at him. "I don't want her hurt. But she wants to do this for you."

"We won't hurt her. I just... We just want a baby."

"I know. Which is why I didn't talk her out of this." Maria sighed. "I just am worried about her."

"I understand." Mardy held his hand out. "Come on. Amelie and Tommy are going to need us."

Maria laughed and let Mardy lead her inside.


	7. Another Nine Months

Mardy held their baby boy in his arms, eyes filling as he looked at Tommy. "He's perfect, Hasi," he murmured trying not to cry.

Tommy smiled and nodded, leaning down to kiss their hours old baby on the forehead. "And in perfect health."

They turned as one to Amelie and Maria. "Thank you so much, Amelie. You've made us both very happy," Tommy said, going to sit beside Amelie. "And you're doing excellent as well. In a few days, you'll be able to head home."

Amelie nodded, looking away from the baby. "Raise him right." 

"We will," Mardy murmured, carrying their son from her room. He headed into the other room, carefully swaddling the baby in a diaper and blanket before taking him downstairs. Scarlet and Jewel were sitting patiently on the bench, waiting to meet their baby brother. Mardy knelt in front of the girls, tipping the baby down. "Jewel, Scarlet, I'd like to introduce you to your baby brother."

"What's his name?" Scarlet asked, reaching out to touch him softly. 

Jewel grinned at Mardy. "'is name?"

"Well, Papa and I haven't named him yet. We're still talking about it."

"No, Schatzchen, we're not."

Mardy turned, frowning at Tommy. They'd agreed that they would decide together, but Tommy made it sound like he had already chosen a name.

Tommy smiled. "His name, girls, is going to be Andrew Marat Haas." Tommy knelt beside Mardy and lifted their son from his arms. "Andy, because that's the name you were set on, Mardy and Marat, because if not for him, we wouldn't be a family."

Mardy smiled, more tears coming to his eyes. "Thank you," he murmured, kissing Tommy softly. He'd desperately wanted to name their child after Andy, but Tommy had been reluctant to agree. Mardy liked his compromise. Andy and Marat were men that meant a lot to both of them in different ways, so it made sense to name their son after them.

All of a sudden, he couldn't wait to introduce his and Tommy's son to the rest of their family. "Tommy, would you go get Andy and Roger so they can come meet our son?"

"With pleasure... do you mind if I get Marat and Tomas as well?"

"Not at all. I want our entire family to meet our son." Mardy grinned and took the baby back, cradling him in the crook of his arm.

A few minutes later, Roger and Andy came through the doors. "You have a boy?" Roger asked, coming over to peek inside the blanket. "He's so cute!"

Andy looked over Roger's shoulder and smiled as well. "What's his name?"

"Andrew Marat Haas," Mardy said proudly, grinning when Andy rolled his eyes. "Named after you because I wouldn't have survived without you, Andy."

"And why after Marat?" Roger asked, stroking the baby's cheek.

"Because without Marat, Tommy and I would have never gotten together. He could've kept hold of Tommy, but he didn't." 

"I would not have, little Fish." Marat smiled and crossed to them, looking down at the baby. "He is beautiful. But about Tommy, he loved you almost from the moment we met you, when we were perched on top of the stage. I may have been able to keep hold of Tommy, but I would've never had his heart." Marat leaned over, getting a closer look at the baby.

"Would you like to hold him?" Mardy asked, looking at Marat. He heard Roger make a noise of protest, but he wanted to show Marat that he wanted to be friends. He didn't find Marat a threat anymore, partially because Marat had Tomas now, but also because he knew Tommy better and he knew that Tommy would never leave him. He held out the baby, smiling. 

Marat took him, cradling little Andy in the corner of his arm. "He's so precious."

"Our little boy," Tommy said, stepping into the office with Tomas. He smiled at Mardy, then came forward and lifting little Andy from Marat, handing him over to Roger. "Here, Roger, hold your nephew."

Roger smiled brightly and held the baby carefully. "I like his name. It suits him."

Mardy smiled at Tommy and then at Roger. "It does." Tommy helped Mardy to stand, then they held each other as little Andy was passed around to their friends.

Tommy watched little Andy as their son slept peacefully in his crib by their bed. He hadn't been one hundred percent sure that he and Mardy having a baby was the best idea, but Mardy had wanted one, so he'd given in. Now he was glad that Mardy had talked him into it. He loved little Andy with all his heart and Mardy was right about the fact that little Andy being his would make their family feel more complete. 

With a sigh, he left his son sleeping, heading down the hall to make sure that Jewel and Scarlet were in bed. He was supposed to read them their bedtime stories tonight while Mardy cleaned up the kitchen. Jewel and Scarlet were in bed together and they held out their book for him to read. He sat between them and started in on the book, doing the characters' voices like they enjoyed so much.

After both girls were asleep, he tucked them into bed and then headed downstairs. Mardy was in the kitchen, putting away their dinner dishes and he snuck up behind Mardy, wrapping his arms around Mardy's waist and nuzzling his neck. "How is my beautiful Schatzchen tonight?" he murmured in Mardy's ear, delighting in the fact that Mardy didn't jump a mile when he'd touched him.

"Is someone feeling very happy?" Mardy asked, turning his head to smile at Tommy. "And don't bother lying, because I can feel how happy you are."

Tommy grinned, wiggling his eyebrows. "Well, as a matter of fact... our children are all asleep. I was thinking we could sneak into the spare room and... if you want, of course."

"Oh, I definitely want," Mardy replied, blushing. "But what if Andy wakes up?"

"We'll have to take that risk. We'll be just down the hall and it won't traumatize him for the rest of his life. He'll never even know."

Mardy nodded and let Tommy drag him into the spare bedroom. Tommy turned once they'd shut the door and stripped Mardy's clothes off, then guided his lover onto the bed, lowering his head to take Mardy into his mouth. He smiled when Mardy moaned and tangled his fingers in his hair. He loved how responsive Mardy was. The more they were together, the more Mardy responded. 

He pulled back, rubbing his lips over the tip before crawling up Mardy's body and kissing him. "What would you like tonight? Would you like to take me?" he offered. He'd offered this before, but Mardy had never agreed. Which made it Tommy's next goal in their relationship. Once he'd talked Mardy into mounting him, he'd consider their work in progress just that touch more complete... or as much as it could be considering all the things they'd never done together. 

Mardy blushed and Tommy knew in that instance that Mardy wouldn't be taking him tonight. He nodded and kissed Mardy again, sweeping his tongue inside as his hands slid below Mardy's body to prepare his lover. He'd yet to take Mardy from behind-- and in fact, had promised Mardy he never would. He did want to though, if only because he knew Mardy would enjoy it with him. But he had to respect Mardy's wishes. Mardy had been hurt so much before that Tommy wouldn't ever even ask him to do something he wasn't comfortable with. Tommy usually let Mardy lead, which was difficult since Mardy was so skittish about what made up most of lovemaking. 

Tommy waited until Mardy was rocking against his leg and then he slid off the bed, undressing quickly before joining his lover. He slid into Mardy, eyes rolling back at the pleasure of being in him. Tommy had been with enough men-- and found some of the time while he'd been a whore pleasurable enough-- that he knew that not everyone felt this good. Or it could be love that coloured his opinion of sex, but all Tommy knew was that when he was in Mardy, he felt like a whole person.

They rocked together, Mardy arching up as he neared his completion, and Tommy captured his lips, moving inside him until he felt Mardy go. Only then did he let his own desires take over. He thrust into Mardy several more times before his own release washed over him and he caught himself before collapsing on top of Mardy. He pulled out, both of them protesting audibly before Tommy dropped to the bed next to Mardy. He started to pull Mardy into his arms, but Mardy slid out of the bed and grabbed his long johns. "C'mon, Hasi, we have to bathe then go to bed. We can't leave little Andy alone."

Tommy groaned and stared at the ceiling as Mardy left the spare room. He wouldn't give up his son for anything, but he'd hoped to have a little extra cuddle alone time with his lover. So much for that, he thought as he finally climbed out of the bed and went to join Mardy in the bath.

Tommy yawned as he stepped into his office. Little Andy was sick. He had a cough and was running a fever and as a result, he and Mardy had been up all night long with their baby. They'd gotten through the worst of it, but Tommy was exhausted. However, he had to go out to Gaston's farm. One thing he'd noticed since moving to Bluebonnet was that the townsfolk didn't just expect him to doctor them. He was expected to doctor the animals as well. He didn't mind overly much, but he didn't know as much about animals as he did about people. He had promised Gaston that he'd come out and check on the pregnant mare he had as well as checking up on Dinara, who was about six months pregnant. He still couldn't get over that coupling. He would've sworn that Dinara and Lleyton would've hooked up, but Dinara had been with Gaston for quite some time now. They made an odd couple-- Dinara was taller than Gaston and they both had fiery tempers, but somehow they managed to make it work.

Tommy gathered together the instruments he would need for both the mare and Dinara and headed out, climbing on one of the few horses. When Mardy was with him, they'd both ride on Diavolo, but if Mardy wasn't around, no one could approach the devil horse. Mardy had certainly chosen the name well for the crazy horse. 

It was a long ride out to Gaston's ranch, but they were expecting him and Dinara had supper on the table. They ate in silence, then Tommy took Dinara upstairs to the bedroom and examined her. He was pleased to announce that she was in perfect condition and that, as far as he could tell, the baby was also in perfect health. 

Then Gaston led him out to the barn where he examined the mare. As usual, while he examined the pregnant horse, the stallion in the next stall kept bumping against the wall. Originally, Tommy had thought that the stallion was just trying to get him to leave the mare alone, but Gaston, who'd decided to stay in the barn this time, said that the stallion wanted attention. Tommy smiled at that and finished examining the mare. He wasn't happy with the way the baby was turned. If the mare started to deliver any time soon, the birth would be breach and Tommy knew now how dangerous that was for livestock. Unfortunately, the baby was due within the next week.

Tommy delivered the news to Gaston, then went next door to look at the stallion. Immediately, the black horse neighed and nudged Tommy's shoulder, then started to nip at his pockets. Tommy laughed and pulled out an apple he'd brought for a snack. He held it out for the horse who lifted it out of his hand and immediately started to chew. "Well, aren't we the little apple stealer? Did I say you could have my apple?" Tommy asked the horse, reaching up and petting its nose. "You're a beauty aren't you?"

"He is the most beautiful of all my stallions, but he is too wild. He does not let anyone ride him and he is too temperamental to be put with the other horses. I can't even use him for stud, because the one time we tried, he took a bite out of the mare."

"What's his name?" Tommy asked, laughing when the horse went back to checking his pockets. "Now, you little thief, I've nothing in my pockets for you. I only have a bit of jerky and I'm sure you wouldn't like that."

"We don't name our horses," Gaston said, laughing with Tommy as the stallion continued checking his pockets. "Mostly because we sell them and it's harder to say goodbye if you've named them."

"Ah. I understand." Tommy petted the horse's nose one last time, then sighed. "I should head back to town. I hate to leave Mardy with all three of our children."

Gaston nodded and led Tommy out to his horse. "I'll go get your fee."

Tommy mounted the horse and waited as Gaston went into the house. He came back out, frowning at Tommy. "Is there any way I could pay you next trip? We've just bought some more land and I do not have enough on hand."

Tommy thought about that and then thought about the black horse. "I'll make you a deal. Give me the black stallion and I won't charge you a fee for this trip or the next couple."

Gaston's eyes widened. "Why would you want him? He won't let anyone ride him."

"I don't know exactly. But he's a beautiful animal and I want him. Do we have a deal?"

"If you're positive?"

"Oh, I most definitely am." Tommy dismounted the horse he was on, then headed inside. After talking to the horse a few minutes he led him outside, a rope used as a temporary bridle. "I will see you again in a week, yes?"

"Thank you, Tommy."

Tommy waved as he started for home. He wasn't sure he'd keep the horse for himself. He might see if the horse reacted well to his girls and give the horse to them or maybe give the horse to Roger, but he was glad he'd made this deal. He was sure it would work out fine in the end.

Mardy yawned as he woke the next morning and snuggled against Tommy's side. He'd been up several times during the night and was more tired than he'd imagined he would've been. It was worth it though, every time little Andy smiled and gurgled at him. He smiled at the thought of his and Tommy's son and nuzzled Tommy's chest.

Tommy shifted slightly and Mardy frowned. The one thing he didn't like was how much his and Tommy's love life had suffered. He wondered absently if Andy and Roger's had suffered as much, but he couldn't imagine Andy letting that happen. Andy was too physical a man to let their love life slip away.

Mardy sighed and slid out of bed, determined to use these few moments to get a proper bath and hopefully, he'd have enough time to make a real breakfast for his family, instead of just throwing some eggs on the table with toast. He started the ham frying, knowing it took the longest to cook because even the girls loved thick slabs and then got his bath ready. He settled into the hot water, not noticing that Tommy was watching him from the doorway. He sighed happily at the feel of soaking in the water and went to reach for his soap, but it wasn't there.

"Where did that go?" he asked what he thought was an empty room and lifted his towel, scowling. Finally, he stood, intending to go get a new cake of soap, but he stopped short, staring at his lover. "Where's my soap?"

Tommy held up the soap, smiling. "It's been too long since I've seen your beautiful body, Schatzchen. I had to get you to stand up somehow."

Mardy smiled, cheeks flushing. "Would you like to join me? We probably have enough time to bathe together?"

"Nein. Actually, the girls are keeping little Andy occupied right now. I just thought I'd come say good morning." Tommy crossed to him and pulled him into his arms, kissing him deeply before pulling back and setting the soap down. "I'll go finish making us breakfast if you'd like?"

"I would like that. I'd like you to join me more though."

"We do not have enough time before the girls get bored with little Andy. Tonight though, I promise, while Andy sleeps we will find a way."

Mardy sighed, knowing Tommy was right. "Okay. I was going to make flapjacks this morning, but if you'd just scramble some eggs, we can have ham and eggs."

Tommy nodded and kissed him again, softer this time. "Maybe later today, while the girls are in school and the little one sleeps, we can manage some alone time?"

Mardy smiled and nodded. "I've missed your touch."

Tommy grinned at that and kissed him one last time. "Finish your bath."

Mardy settled back in the water, watching Tommy go and he couldn't help but grin. He loved Tommy so very much and he was glad he'd finally gotten over his fears... though Mardy knew that Tommy still wanted him to mount him. It wasn't that he was afraid in this case as much as he enjoyed being with Tommy the way they were already. Besides which, he'd never mounted anyone except Belle and she'd done all the work. He didn't want to show Tommy how inexperienced he was, though he knew Tommy wouldn't care. 

He finished his bath and dried off, redressing quickly before heading into the kitchen. Scarlet was at the table, writing something on her school tablet. Mardy came up behind her. "What're you writing, sweetheart?"

"A letter to St. Nick." Scarlet looked up at him and grinned. "Ms. Clijsters said we had to for a school project."

Mardy nodded slowly, reading over the list. He knew that he and Tommy would try to get her everything she'd asked for. "And Jewel? Does she have the same assignment?"

"Yes. But she doesn't know what she wants." Scarlet shrugged and went back to writing her list. She finished it off and showed it to Mardy. "Ms. Clijsters said she'll let us write our letters on paper so the postman can deliver them, but only if we're good in class for our last day of school."

"Last... oh wow, it is time for your break isn't it?" Mardy glanced over at Tommy and chewed on his lower lip. "I didn't realize it was already here."

"Neither did I, Schatzchen." He smiled and set the fried ham on the table, along with the dish of scrambled eggs. "Scarlet, put that away now. It's time for breakfast."

Scarlet nodded and set her tablet with her lunch pail then looked at her dads. "Should I go get Jewel too?"

"Of course. Thank you, sweetheart," Tommy murmured, pulling Mardy into his arms. "They get out early today."

"Tommy, she wants a pony and a doll and clothes for the doll. Is there any way... I hate to ask, but is there any way we can afford all three?"

"Well... when I was out at the Gaudio's, I actually accepted a stallion in lieu of payment for the next few visits. He's a beautiful animal. We could probably give her the stallion-- though I'd planned on giving it to Roger."

"No, we'll give him to Roger. I don't want to give her a full grown horse. If she wants a pony, I don't think she wants something as big as Diavolo."

"No horse is as big as your devil horse," Tommy reminded him with a grin.

Mardy stuck his tongue out and kissed him. "Fine, but you know what I mean."

"Yes I do. Aren't Mike and Robby raising horses now? Maybe we could ask them if they have any ponies."

"I suppose that could work." Mardy kissed him again. "Thank you, love."

"For our girls? We will give them the world."

Mardy nodded and went to get little Andy and bring him down for breakfast. Even if he couldn't eat solid foods just yet, Mardy wanted all of the family to eat breakfast together whenever possible. He wanted his children to have everything he never had.


	8. Let It Snow

Christmas morning dawned bright and sunny and Mardy slid out of bed, going downstairs to make breakfast. Everyone had stayed in the hotel-- a new tradition, they'd all decided together. They'd celebrate Christmas together at the hotel. Mardy and Roger were cooking Christmas breakfast and Christmas dinner, but they'd agreed that Mardy would be in charge of the goose for dinner.

Mardy started the goose, then went out to collect the eggs for breakfast. He stopped short at the sight of snow everywhere, at least a foot covering every thing that would stay still and grinned before heading back in to wake up the children-- and Roger-- to let them know that it had snowed during the night.

He woke Roger first and told him to dress warmly and meet him downstairs, then he went up and work up his girls, helping them to dress in their warmest clothes before heading downstairs with them. Roger yawned and frowned at him. "Should I get little John and Markus?"

"I think they may be too young. In fact, everyone but you, me and the girls are too young or too old. Well, those of us who'll enjoy this." Mardy grabbed Roger's hand and gestured for Jewel to hold on to Roger before taking Scarlet's hand. Then he led the way outside. The girls and Roger let out a whoop of joy and dove into the snow, making snowballs before they started making snowmen. Mardy showed everyone how to make snow angels and then he and Roger-- shivering like crazy-- ducked onto the porch of the hotel and huddled together while the girls continued to play.

Roger grinned at him and then looked towards the doors. He waved frantically and Mardy turned, smiling when he saw everyone watching them. He waved and stuck his tongue out, then discreetly picked up a handful of snow, gesturing for Roger to do the same. Then he leaned in and whispered, "Let's dump this down Andy and Tommy's shirts."

Roger nodded excitedly and they went just inside the doors. Roger followed Mardy's lead as Mardy hugged Tommy and then shoved the handful of snow down Tommy's back. Roger giggled and did the same to Andy, both of them laughing as Tommy and Andy hopped around, trying to get the snow out of their shirts. Tommy succeeded first and gave them both baleful looks before he picked up Mardy and carried him outside, dumping him in a rather large snow bank. Mardy yelped, then giggled as Roger was thrown in the snow bank next to him. He and Roger looked at one another and cracked up even more before crawling from the snow and gathering up the girls before going back inside.

Tommy shook his head. "The four of you are going to get sick! Go get out of those wet clothes and into a warm bath."

Mardy, teeth chattering, just grinned at Tommy before leading the girls into his old room. He got them in the bath first, heading out into the snow again to get the eggs he'd originally gone to get before heading down the road to get the girls, Roger and himself fresh clothing. He came back to the hotel, frowning over the basket he'd found left on his and Tommy's doorstep. Inside was a baby, half frozen to death and Mardy couldn't figure out where the baby had come from. He hurried inside the hotel, dropping the clothes off with the girls before seeking out Tommy, who was sitting with the other townsmen in front of the roaring fire. "Tommy, I... there was something on our doorstep when I went to get clothes." He showed Tommy who immediately leapt to his feet and dragged the cold cloths off the baby and carried the baby closer to the fire. "What do you need from the office?" Mardy asked, handing the eggs off to Roger.

Tommy just shook his head. "I don't... I'm not sure. I don't... Mardy, there's every chance that this little one won't make it."

"I know that, but we have to try, don't we?"

"We will." Tommy glanced around. "All I should need are some hot water bottles from the office. Otherwise, we have blankets and warm milk here."

Mardy nodded and ran to Tommy's office, gathering all the hot water bottles he could find before heading back. He handed the water bottles to Andy, who went to fill them and Mardy went to help the girls dress. 

Before long, everyone was doing something and Roger had to be forced into a hot bath and only Andy saying to him that if Roger got sick he wouldn't be able to hold the babies worked. After Roger bathed, Mardy climbed in. Mostly because Tommy forced him and also because Tommy said a warm bath would be good for the little girl that Mardy had found at their front door. Mardy agreed, under protest and took the little one into the bath with him.

Finally, she let out a cry and Mardy jolted. She'd been so quiet the entire time, he wasn't sure she even could cry, but now she was unhappy and she was letting the entire hotel know it. Tommy came in and took the baby from him with a laugh. "This is a good sign," he said, kissing Mardy softly. "That she yells and carries on means she's feeling well enough to know she's not feeling well."

"Do you think she'll survive?"

"I certainly hope so." Tommy swaddled her in blankets and then headed out to the main room. 

Mardy finished his bath and dried off, getting dressed in the fresh clothes he'd brought from the house. He headed into the kitchen and smiled at Roger. "She is better?" Roger asked, eyes wide.

"I think she's doing much better. Tommy's taking good care of her."

Roger nodded. "He's very good at making people feel better."

"Uhm, Mardy, can I talk to you for a minute?" Andy asked, popping his head into the kitchen. "Alone?"

Mardy frowned, but followed Andy into the small downstairs room. "What is it?"

"There was a note in the basket that the baby came in." Andy handed it over.

_My dearest son,_

_This is the reason I came to you before. I was not, as that horrible man in your life insinuated, trying to hurt you. I was pregnant and wanted your help. I thought you would be able to find the baby-- your sister-- a home. I cannot care for a baby. As you well know, I cannot even care for myself. Please, Hasi, find your sister a good home and good people to care for her. Her name is Cailin._

_Love always  
Your mother_

"Now you see what I wanted to talk to you alone. I don't know if we should tell Tommy that that's his sister."

"We have to tell him. He has a right to know." Mardy frowned. "I'm not sorry I kicked her out of town, but I do wish I'd listened to why she was here."

"She would've lied... and I'm sure she would've wormed her way into your lives until you and Tommy were no longer together. You did the right thing, Mardy."

Mardy nodded and took the note out to Tommy who was cooing to the little girl. "Mardy, she is beautiful."

"Her name is Cailin and she's your sister," Mardy said softly as he sat next to his lover. He handed over the note from Tommy's mother and took the baby as Tommy opened the note. After a few minutes, Tommy took her back and held her close. "We can raise her if you'd like."

"She's my sister."

"I know, love." Mardy scooted closer, wrapping his arms around Tommy's neck and kissing his cheek. "It's up to you. If you'd like her to be ours, she will be."

Tommy turned to him, tears in his eyes. "I always wanted a brother or sister when I was little. That's why I took to Roger so quickly. He was the brother I'd always asked for."

"And now you have a brother and a sister, a lover and children." Mardy stroked Tommy's hair, feeling horrible for his lover. "We'll keep her. She'll be one of our children, but she'll always know she's your sister and not our daughter."

Tommy nodded, leaning against Mardy as the tears started to fall. "I hate my mother so much. She destroyed my life and now she's tried to destroy her daughter's."

"But she didn't destroy yours, Hasi. She devastated you, but she didn't destroy you. You're one of the strongest men I know."

Tommy clung to Mardy. Mardy held him, smiling sadly when Andy brought little Andy to them. Mardy settled their son in Tommy's other arm, then pulled Jewel and Scarlet onto the couch with them. This certainly wasn't turning out to be their best Christmas ever.

Andy watched the family hold each other and he smiled sadly. If he ever came across Tommy's mother ever again, he'd kill her the way he'd killed Roger's father-- only he wouldn't feel bad about killing Tommy's mother. He headed into the kitchen and pulled Roger into his arms, kissing his husband hard. "I love you, Rogi. I love you so much."

"What's happening?" Roger asked, stroking Andy's cheek. "Is the baby okay?"

"Yeah. I think she will be. Her name is Cailin and she's Tommy's sister. Tommy's mother left her on the doorstep of their house because she couldn't take care of her."

Roger ducked his head and Andy frowned. He knew instinctively that Roger was jealous. After all, Tommy was _his_ brother and Roger didn't share easily. "She's a baby, Rogi. She'll never take your place in his heart, just as Mardy doesn't take your place in his heart and neither does Marat."

"I know. But he's got little Andy and Jewel and Scarlet and now this baby. He won't have time for me anymore."

"And you have so much time for him, right? Between your job here and the twins?" Andy smiled and hugged Roger. "Why don't you go meet his sister? She won't take away any of his attention, not anymore than the other children do."

Roger shrugged and glanced at the food he was making for breakfast. "I have to finish making the waffles."

"Waffles?" Andy looked at the waffles and smiled, remembering their honeymoon to Dallas. "Mmm, I can't wait." He kissed Roger again. "I'll have Tommy come in here."

"Okay." Roger shrugged and as Andy left the kitchen, he heard Roger sniffle. He hated it when Roger felt bad, but it wasn't like he and Tommy spent a lot of time together anymore anyhow. Between the twins and Tommy's practice, they were both too busy to take time out to be together. Come to think of it, Andy and Mardy never spent any time together either. Andy was always with Roger and the twins and Mardy was always with Tommy and their family. They definitely needed to remedy this situation.

He found Tommy and the girls, sitting on the couch. Tommy was introducing his daughters to his sister, explaining about how his mother had left the baby for them to have. "But why?" Jewel whined.

Tommy smiled, then glanced up and grinned when he saw Andy standing there, eyebrow raised. "Because, my mutter, she... she cannot take care of herself. She is... She has always needed someone to take care of her. She couldn't even take care of me when I was a baby. I had nurses and other people caring for me until I was old enough to care for her."

"Oh. So we get another sister?" 

"Kind of. She's actually your aunt, but since your Daddy and I have agreed to raise her, she'll be like a sister to you."

"Oh." Jewel and Scarlet shared a glance, then they both shrugged and slid off the couch. "Can we go play with the twins and Andy?"

Andy nodded when Tommy glanced questioningly at him. Tommy mouthed thank you, then said to the girls, "Yes, but remember to be careful." 

Both girls rolled their eyes before hurrying off the find the babies. "How's it goin'?" Andy asked, sitting next to Tommy.

"I cannot believe my mother. She is such a... But I won't let her destroy Cailin's life like she did mine." 

Andy nodded and pulled Tommy into a hug. "Look, I explained to Roger about Cailin, but... he's upset."

"He thinks I'll have even less time for him now, ja?"

"Pretty much. I tried explaining to him that we rarely see you guys anyhow, but... I don't think he understood."

"I will go introduce my sister to my brother." Tommy smiled crookedly. "The only good thing my mother ever gave me before now was Roger. When she got involved with Roger's father, that was possibly the best moment of my life, because I got to have my little brother."

Andy smiled, tears in his eyes. "Go tell that to Roger. I'm going to go bug Mardy."

Tommy nodded and headed into the kitchen while Andy went upstairs to search out Mardy. He watched from the doorway as Mardy sat with his children and Andy's children and smiled. He crossed silently to Mardy, hugging him tightly. He was amazed that Mardy didn't flinch and he realized suddenly how far Mardy had come. It wasn't that long ago that Mardy would've freaked out at someone sneaking up behind him, even just to hug him. Now Mardy didn't even flinch. "I love you, Mardy."

Mardy turned in his embrace and stared at him like he'd lost his mind. "Andy?"

"I just... I had it really good as a kid for the most part. Lawrence was always an ass to me, but my parents were good and kind and... I guess seeing Tommy with his sister and talking to Roger about how he feels like he's losing Tommy... you're my brother. In every way that counts. And I love you. You made me feel better when I didn't realize I didn't feel right after Johnny died. Or after we thought he'd died." Andy smiled at that. "I know you think I saved you, but... you saved me. I don't know how much longer I could've gone on the way I was. You gave me a reason to keep going."

Mardy blinked back tears. "You know, you're not supposed to make me cry."

"I know. But I just realized we don't spend time together anymore and I miss you."

"I miss you too. Maybe we can go out one of these days, just the two of us, for a ride. Go fishing or something."

Andy nodded and hugged Mardy again.

Later that day, after all the presents had been opened and they'd all stuffed themselves, Mardy sat next to Mike at the piano and they all sang Christmas carols. Roger was in Andy's arms, holding the twins. Roger and Tommy had had a long talk earlier and they'd promised to spend more time together, alone. Roger wasn't sure how he was going to tell Andy he'd have to watch the twins by himself, but he needed time alone with his brother. He'd missed having time with Tommy, even though he loved being with Andy and their babies.

Roger glanced over to where Tommy was holding his sister and his son, while his daughters were fast asleep on either side of him. Tommy caught him looking and he grinned at Roger. Roger smiled back. He could vaguely remember Tommy's mother from when he was little. She'd always been off with his father and he'd liked those times because then his father didn't bother him and he got to spend time with Tommy. He'd always enjoyed time with Tommy because Tommy never yelled when he made mistakes and Tommy never, ever hit him when he couldn't remember what he wanted to say. Roger hadn't known there were men out there who didn't hit and yell. Roger knew now, of course, that he hadn't done anything wrong and that very few men were like that, but he certainly had believed they were growing up.

He smiled and switched his attention to Marat and Tomas. He still loved the Russian like a brother, but he stayed away from Marat a good portion of the time, partly because of how Tommy and Marat had ended things, but also because he didn't want to hurt Mardy. He knew Mardy didn't hate Marat-- and in fact wanted Marat to be a part of their lives-- but he also worried that Mardy might become insecure and he didn't want that. It was why he was so happy that Marat had found Tomas. Because even though Mardy said he wanted Marat as part of their lives, Roger wouldn't be so kind in his place. And Roger wasn't even sure he liked Tomas, mostly because Tomas had slept with Andy. Roger knew it had happened before he'd even come to town, but he didn't like the idea that someone who'd had sex with _his_ Andy was so much a part of their lives.

He let his gaze drift towards Carlos and Rafa. He was pleased they'd come with them to Bluebonnet, even though he'd been reluctant to let Rafael be a part of their lives originally. But he understood Rafael better now and he knew why Rafael had clung so desperately to Mardy. Besides, Rafael obviously loved Carlos the way that Roger loved Andy and Mardy loved Tommy, so Rafael had never really been a threat. And now they had their beautiful little Feli and they were a complete family unit. 

At the thought of family, Roger looked over to where Kim was sitting with Andy's brother. The two of them had become nearly inseparable in the last several months-- a fact for which Roger was grateful. He wanted John to be happy and Kim made him happy. Plus, he wanted Kim to be happy, because she'd given him and Andy the greatest gift of all by carrying their babies for them. And Roger couldn't love their boys any more. 

He smiled and looked over at Mischa and Igor. He hadn't wanted to like Mischa, especially after he'd found out that Mischa had slept with Andy. But Mischa had won him over, mostly just by being genuinely nice to him and also looking after Mardy. Anyone who looked after Mardy was well liked by Roger. 

This led him to glare at Joachim, who was sitting with Richard and Sebastien. Roger liked Richard and Sebastien a lot, but he didn't like Joachim for two reasons. Mostly, it was because Joachim had hit Mardy, but also because Roger knew that Joachim had thrown himself at Andy and climbed on top of him. That really made Roger angry, but Andy kept saying it was in the past and his past lovers didn't matter. Roger knew that Andy loved him above all others, but it still bothered him that these men were in town and around Andy-- with the sole exception being Mischa.

Roger sighed and snuggled into Andy's embrace. He didn't know the twins or their lovers very well-- had only met them a handful of times, usually at the holidays. They were nice enough though. Gaston and Dinara usually stayed at their farm, but they'd come in with their daughter to wish Marat and Tomas a Happy Christmas. Amelie and Maria were there as well, celebrating with Maria's daughter. And Lleyton was alone, as seemed to be usual. Roger wondered if they'd ever find someone for the telegraph officer. He hoped so, because he liked Lleyton. Lleyton was nice to him and never treated him like he was stupid the way some of the townsfolk did. 

All in all, it had been a good Christmas. Their family was there, as well as their friends. But Roger couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to happen-- something bad and it would happen soon.

Roger's feeling of something bad going to happen proved to be right when the twins both got very sick right around the New Year. The twins were so sick that Tommy had pretty much moved in with them, but Mardy didn't mind, even though he had two babies to take care of himself. The girls were a tremendous help to him and besides, he understood Roger's need to have Tommy nearby. Tommy was an excellent doctor and Roger needed all the support he could get.

John had also moved nearby-- he and Kim were currently living in the rooms above the Sheriff's office that Mardy and Andy had never bothered to clean out. They hadn't found anything spectacular, but they had discovered that there were two bedrooms-- perfect for Kim and John. Even though they weren't married yet, they'd decided to move in together until they could figure out whether or not they wanted to be married.

Mardy picked up Cailin and then little Andy, both bundled in warm clothes and blankets. He'd taken the kitchen back until Roger felt ready to return and he had to get to work. "Scarlet! Jewel! C'mon, girls, it's time for school!"

Both girls came scrambling down the steps, beaming brightly. "Daddy, is Papa coming home tonight?"

Mardy sighed. He knew the girls missed Tommy almost as much as he did. "I don't know. It depends on how little John and Markus are doing. I'll tell you what, at lunch, we can go over to Uncle Roger and Uncle Andy's house and see if Papa can take a break."

"Yay!" Both girls cried before gathering up their books and writing tablets and running out the door. "See you, Daddy!" they yelled as they ran down the road. 

Mardy laughed and picked up Cailin and little Andy's sleeping baskets, heading down the road to the hotel. Once he had the babies settled in the downstairs room, he headed into the kitchen, stirring up some eggs. Tomas came in and stood in the doorway. Marat had obviously told him that Mardy was jumpy when people came up behind him and Mardy couldn't help but grin over that. "Tomas, what can I do for you?"

"Marat needs to get to work and he asked me to come in and get him breakfast."

"Does he think I'm going to bite if he comes in and asks?"

Tomas smiled and shrugged. "I don't know. I think... I think he's scared of upsetting you."

"Tell him he doesn't get breakfast until he comes and gets it himself." Mardy grinned and turned back to the skillet, flipping the strips of bacon before stirring the eggs. He pulled the toast from the oven and set it on two plates. He glanced up when the door to the kitchen opened. "Marat, can I help you?"

Marat shifted uncomfortably and swallowed hard enough that Mardy's throat hurt from it. "I... I came to ask for breakfast."

"In that case," Mardy said, scooping some eggs onto both plates, then setting a couple of pieces of bacon next to the eggs. "Here, you can take Tomas' breakfast to him too."

Marat frowned. "You're not angry with me?"

"Why would I be?" Mardy touched Marat's arm. "Marat, you gave me Tommy. You convinced me to touch him and, it's partly due to you that he and I are as close as we are now."

"Yes, but... It doesn't bother you that your lover and I used to..." Marat trailed off and ducked his head.

Mardy smiled. "It makes me jealous, yeah, but I know that Tommy loves me and is _my_ lover now. I want you to be a part of our lives, Marat. You mean the world to Roger and Tommy. I feel like I'm the one stopping you from being friends with Hasi."

"No, you're not. Or at least, it's not _you_ , if you understand what I mean. It's my fears of causing you pain."

Mardy snorted and rolled his eyes. "Marat, I _want_ you and Hasi to be friends. I want you in our lives. I want you to be an uncle to our girls and our son and Tommy's sister. And Roger wants you back in his life. I know he's not sure about Tomas, but that's to do with Andy, not you and not Tomas. But you're important to Roger and you avoid him because of me."

"I love Roger and Tommy." Marat's eyes widened and he hurriedly added, "You know what I mean. Like brothers."

"I know what you meant." Mardy shook his head.

"Anyhow, I love them and I do want them back in my life." 

"Then what's stopping you? And if you say me, I may have to hit you."

"Wouldn't be the first time you tried." They both grinned and Marat nodded. "How're the twins doing?"

"I'm not sure. I haven't seen Tommy since yesterday evening when I took them dinner. They weren't doing that much better then."

"Maybe I'll go over there before I go to work."

"That's probably a good idea. Give me half an hour and I'll send some biscuits with you. I know that Roger hasn't been cooking, so Andy's probably not eating properly." Mardy grinned. "I'll also send over some stew."

Marat smiled back and took the two plates of breakfast into the dining area. Mardy watched him go, then started making the biscuits and stew for Roger and Andy. 

A little over half an hour later, Marat returned to the kitchen, carrying both plates. He set them in the sink and smiled at Mardy. "Are the biscuits and stew ready?"

"Yep. Let me just get you a couple of pot holders." Mardy covered the stew and handed Marat a couple of pot holders, then set the biscuits on top of the pot. "Don't drop the biscuits."

Marat laughed. "Thank you, Mardy."

"No, thank you." Mardy leaned up, kissing Marat's cheek. "Now, get!" He pointed to the door and made shooing motions with his hands. Marat smiled and headed out the door.

Marat shook his head as he headed back to the blacksmith building. Roger had been glad to see him, but Tommy had ignored him the entire time he'd been at the house. The twins, however, appeared to be getting better. Andy had told him that their fevers had finally broken and they were on the mend.

Marat couldn't help but be grateful for that. He just wished Tommy hadn't ignored him. He missed Tommy's friendship. If he could find a way to get Tommy back in his life, he'd do it.

Rafael looked up from where he was fitting horseshoes and asked, "How are the twins?"

"Does everyone know I went to Roger and Andy's?"

Rafael grinned. "Of course. It is a small town."

"True. The twins are getting better according to Andy. Tommy wouldn't talk to me, so I don't know if he thinks they are or not."

Rafael frowned at that. "Why did he not talk to you?"

"I don't know, Rafa. I think he is afraid of making Mardy jealous."

"But Mardy wants you to be friends, no?"

"Yes, he does, but... I don't know. I just don't know." Marat shrugged and donned his apron. "What orders need to be done first?"

"These horseshoes for Carlos, then we need to work on a gate for Mike and Robby. They've had several horses escape because their old gate's latch is broken."

"Ah. I will get to work on the gate then."

Rafael nodded and went back to working on the horseshoes while Marat got to work on the gate latch.

Mardy smiled as the girls came racing into the hotel. He watched as they waved hello to Tomas, then came running to him. He scooped up Scarlet, giving her a kiss, then picked up Jewel and carried her into the kitchen. "How was your morning?" he asked, settling the girls at the kitchen table as he prepared them each a half a ham sandwich.

"Good, Daddy," Scarlet said, eyes wide. "Can we have cheese on our sammiches?"

Mardy grinned and made a show of putting big slices of cheese on their sandwiches. "What did you do this morning, Jewel?"

"We painted pretty pictures. We can't show you yet 'cause theys gots to dry first." Jewel slid off her seat and went to the milk pitcher. She carried it to the table as Scarlet went to get their glasses. "Daddy, do wes gots any pickles?" 

Mardy bit his tongue so he wouldn't correct her grammar and nodded. When he was sure he wouldn't correct her, he set the plates on the table. "Scarlet, pour yourself and your sister some milk while I go get the pickles."

He came back with two of the smaller pickles from the barrel and set one on each plate. "As soon as you're both done eating, we'll go see Papa."

They both nodded and started shoveling down their food.

"Don't forget to chew," Mardy admonished, smiling at their enthusiasm. He knew his girls loved their papa, but it never failed to make him grin when they showed how much. 

As soon as they were done eating, Mardy went to tell Tomas they were heading over to Roger and Andy's and then he headed out with all four of his and Tommy's children.

Roger opened the door and smiled tiredly. "Hi, Mardy." He leaned against Mardy when Mardy hugged him. He smiled down at the girls. "Hi Jewel. Hi Scarlet." He rested his head on Mardy's shoulder. "Tommy's in the kitchen eating some of the stew you sent over this morning. Andy's upstairs sleeping."

"And the twins? How're they?" Mardy asked, hugging Roger even tighter.

"Good. They're finally sleeping and they don't sound all funny when they breathe anymore. And they don't have a fever anymore either." 

"That's great. Are they eating?"

"Not really. They each managed to eat some mashed peas, but not very much." 

"Well, at least they managed something, right?"

Jewel tugged on Mardy's hand and he raised an eyebrow. "Go on and see Papa. I'll be in in a minute." 

The girls raced towards the kitchen and Mardy turned to Roger. "How're _you_ doing?" 

"I'm tired."

"Why don't you go lay down with Andy? Tommy and I are here and I'll keep an eye on the twins."

"What about the hotel?"

"Food's ready for tonight's meal. All Tomas has to do is serve it, but since Maria and Amelie are there and have been helping, they can keep an eye on it so Tomas doesn't burn the kitchen down." Mardy and Roger grinned at one another, then Roger kissed Mardy's cheek. "Go on and get some rest with Andy, Rog. I'll keep an eye on your babies."

"Thank you," Roger mumbled before all but crawling up the stairs.

Mardy watched him go, then went to check on the twins before returning to take his and Tommy's babies into the kitchen. The girls were regaling Tommy with stories from the last few days and Mardy came up behind Tommy, wrapping his arms around his neck and kissing his cheek. "Hi," he said softly so he didn't interrupt the girls.

"Schatzchen," Tommy said as he turned, pulling Mardy onto his lap. "The twins, they're going to be okay." He kissed Mardy softly, running his hands over Mardy's back before pulling back when the girls giggled. "Sorry, girls. I didn't mean to interrupt."

"It's okay Papa," Scarlet said, grinning.

"Are you coming home, Papa?" Jewel asked, eyes wide and bright.

Tommy smiled and leaned across the table, kissing her forehead. "Ja. I will be home tonight. First, I must go visit Mike and Robby. They have a sick horse."

"Oh no! Is the horsey going to be okay?" the girls asked at the same time. Mardy giggled at the sad look on their faces. He knew his girls would worry more about animals than they would about most people. 

"I think so. I haven't looked at the mare yet." Tommy looked at Mardy and winked. Mardy's eyes widened when he realized exactly what Tommy was referring to. They'd been waiting for Mike to get them a pony for the girls but he'd had to trade with another rancher nearby to find one that was suitable. But finally, he'd found a filly that was just old enough to leave it's mother and Tommy was going to retrieve it.

"Girls, don't you have school again?" Mardy asked, looking pointedly at them. Both girls pouted but headed out. Mardy kissed Tommy softly before following them to the door. He made sure they were heading in the right direction before hurrying back to the kitchen. He sat back on Tommy's lap and kissed him harder. "The filly is ready?"

"Mike came by yesterday to tell me she's arrived. I'll go get her and then bring her home tonight. I thought we'd let the girls' name her, if that's okay."

"Considering that she'll be their horse, it's just fine." Mardy grinned. "And the twins are really okay?"

"They're going to be just fine. They had a milder case of bronchitis than what Scarlet had a couple of years ago. If you want to lay our babies down with them, they'll be safe now."

"Okay. I'm going to run over to the hotel and let Tomas know that I'm going to stay here for the rest of the day, then ask Maria and Amelie to keep an eye on the kitchen."

"Actually, why don't I do that and that way I can swing by the office and make sure I don't need to see any patients before heading out to get the girls' horse?" 

"That'll work. Thanks, love."

"By the way... Marat was here this afternoon. He dropped off the stew and biscuits for us."

"I know. I sent him. I figured Roger could use another shoulder to lean on. Did you and Marat talk?"

"Of course not."

Mardy rolled his eyes. "Tommy, he's your friend. He's supposed to be your friend." Mardy sighed and shook his head. "When you go into town, go find Marat!"

"I don't want Marat anymore!"

"I know that," Mardy murmured, realization dawning that Tommy had stayed away from Marat for him. "You're such an idiot. I love you but you are a moron." 

"What?"

"Tommy, I know you love me. I know you want _me_. I'm not threatened by Marat. Not anymore. You're mine and I know that. I want you and him to be friends. You need him in your life. He was your friend before we ever even knew each other existed. If it weren't for him, you and I wouldn't have each other. In so many ways, he helped us be together. Now, go be his friend. You miss him and he misses you and you're supposed to be friends!"

Tommy started to object, then hung his head. "I just don't want to hurt you."

"I won't be hurt if you and Marat become friends. I'll be happy that you're happy."

"Okay. I'll... I'll talk to Marat. But only if you're really sure this is what you want."

"It is. And Marat knows it's what I want." Mardy rolled his eyes again and lifted Tommy's chin, kissing him softly as Tommy's arms came around him. Mardy laughed, breaking their kiss as he pulled back. "Go."

"Yes, Schatzchen," Tommy murmured standing and kissing Mardy again before he headed out.

Mardy shook his head and set about cleaning up the kitchen.

Tommy watched Marat work and he smiled. He didn't desire Marat anymore. All he wanted, physically, was Mardy. And all he wanted for the rest was his family. But he did miss having Marat in his life. He cleared his throat and Rafael looked up, eyes widening. Marat turned when Rafael stopped working and smiled at Tommy. "You have come to request some work be done?" Marat asked.

"No. Can you take a break?"

"Of course. Rafa, will you finish up this latch? It just needs a little more work."

"Si," Rafael murmured watching Marat follow Tommy outside.

"What can I do for you, Hasi?"

Tommy blinked at him and Marat frowned. "Am I not to call you that any longer? Is it reserved only for those you consider friends?"

"No. I mean... I just haven't heard you call me that in a long time."

"We haven't talked in a long time. Even when our family is all together, you avoid me. I know you do not desire me any longer and I know you do not wish for things to be as they were, so I don't understand why you avoid me."

"Because of Mardy. I did not wish to hurt him by being around you."

"Maybe you should talk to your Mardy. He does not find me the threat you seem to think he should."

"Why do you think I am here? Mardy and I had a talk this afternoon. He told me he told you that he wants us to be friends?"

"Da. But if it is not what you wish, then we will not be friends. I just wish I knew what I did to push you so far away."

"Nothing. Would you please listen to me?"

"I'm trying but you're not saying anything!" 

"God, this is impossible! You're impossible!" 

"I'm impossible?! You're the one who avoids me at every opportunity because you think your lover will be jealous when he wants us to be friends! You're the one who can't see that I have my own lover now and even if I didn't have him I wouldn't want you back because all I ever wanted from you was for you to be happy! All I ever wished upon you was happiness and I'm glad for you that you have your Mardy and that you and he have a real family now!"

Tommy started to speak, then turned his head away, taking a deep breath. "I messed up, Marat, I know that. I was so busy trying to make sure my Schatzchen was happy that I somehow missed the fact that he is." He sniffled and turned away completely. "I don't know when he became so very much a whole person. But I didn't realize that he's not afraid of losing me. And I didn't realize just how far away I was pushing you. I miss you, Marat. I didn't realize how much until this morning when I saw you holding the twins and sitting with Roger. I wouldn't go back for anything, but I miss having you in my life. I want you to get to know my son and my daughters and my baby sister. I'm sorry I was so oblivious to everything that's been happening."

Marat laughed and turned Tommy back, wiping the tear tracks off his cheeks. "Oh, Hasi. I've missed you too. I would love to get to know your children and be a part of their lives. I want to be a part of yours and Roger's lives again as well."

"Good. The twins' birthday is coming up soon. I think Mardy is planning a party. You'll come and you'll meet my son and my sister."

"I will be there... as long as Tomas is welcome."

Tommy grinned. "You really love him don't you?"

"Yes, I do."

"Then he will be welcome too."

Marat and Tommy smiled at one another before hugging each other tightly. Then Tommy was off again, heading to the hotel this time to let Tomas know of Mardy's plans for the rest of the day, then he headed out to the Bryan's spread.


	9. A New Beginning

Rafael glanced up when Carlos entered the blacksmith building. Carlos never tread on his territory, so Rafael was immediately worried that something was wrong with their Feli. "Carlos?" he asked, throwing his gloves aside and hurrying to his lover.

"I have a surprise for you. Come with me." Carlos pulled Rafael out of the building and into the street, then gestured to the hotel. "Look!"

Rafael followed his pointing finger and his eyes widened. "Feli? Juanqui?" He turned to Carlos, unsure if he was supposed to be happy or pissed off that they'd shown up out of the blue like this. He still wasn't sure if they'd liked him for him or if they'd liked him because he'd been a flirty, spoiled brat. He didn't want to go back to being that person. The people in Bluebonnet liked him for who he was, not because he'd flirt with anything that looked his way. He was all grown up and didn't want to be forced to remember his past.

Carlos frowned at him and Rafael realized he'd never told any of this to his lover. He quickly explained and Carlos smiled, kissing him soundly. "If they expect you to be that, just be you. They will like this you much better, I promise you. Doesn't everyone here like this you?"

"Well, yes, but..."

"And they didn't particularly like that you, did they?"

"Well, no, but..."

"So do not worry. If they do not like this you, it is their loss, not yours."

Rafael smiled and threw his arms around Carlos, kissing him. "I love you, Carlos."

"And I you. Now, let's go say hello to our friends... and introduce our little Feli to the men he is named for."

Rafael nodded and went to their house to get little Feli from Amelie, who watched him during the days while he and Carlos both had to work.

Mardy watched as the newcomers all sat around a table and spoke rapidly in Spanish. He knew they didn't realize he could speak their language-- he'd barely told Carlos and Rafael that he spoke Spanish-- so he was able to eavesdrop and he honestly didn't feel badly about it. They were the ones having a conversation, loudly, in a public forum. Granted, they were doing it in another language so people wouldn't understand them, but they'd never asked if he knew their language.

He grinned and shook his head as he overheard Feliciano talking about how much Rafael had changed and how good the changes appeared to be. Mardy knew he hadn't seen as much of the old Rafa as they had, but the only thing Rafa had done was growing up. He'd matured.

Mardy sighed and finished taking the Spaniards their meal. Then he went back into the kitchen.

Tommy was sitting there playing checkers with Jewel. Mardy couldn't believe she was getting so big. She was nearly four now and growing like a weed. He and Tommy really had to go into one of the bigger cities and do some clothes shopping for their children. All of them were growing like crazy. 

He glanced around the room and saw Scarlet wasn't in the room. "Hasi, love, where's our other daughter?"

"Scarlet had to stay at school," Jewel said, not looking up from the checkers board. "She hit Billy Ray in the nose and made his nose bleed all over the place."

"What?" Mardy shouted before storming out of the hotel and down to the school. He found Scarlet standing against the wall, her nose pressed into the corner. "Kim, what's going on? Why is Scarlet being punished?"

Kim smiled slightly. "She hit Billy Ray Williams. Scarlet, you may come out of the corner now and explain to your father what happened."

Scarlet came over, hanging her head. "I'm sorry, Daddy. But Billy Ray said you was a... bad person. He said you and Uncle Andy were ugly, mean men who tried to kick his Mama and Auntie off their ranch. Then he tried to kiss me!" She looked up and glared at Kim. "And Ms. Clijsters didn't say nothing to make him stop being stupid!"

"Williams?" Mardy asked Kim, trying to place the last name.

"Yes, Serena and Venus? Though to tell the truth, Mardy, I'm not quite sure who is his mother. They both act like they are."

"And did Billy Ray kiss my daughter and say those things about me and Andy?"

"Andy and me. And yes. He was punished, but he was punished during class." Kim smiled and patted Mardy's hand. "I made an example of him, but I didn't want the other kids to see Scarlet being punished for standing up for herself. But she shouldn't have hit him."

"No, you're right. And you were right to punish her... as long as you didn't spank her."

"I would never spank another's child. That's not my right. Scarlet, you may go now."

"Ms. Clijsters, I'm sorry I hit Billy Ray, even if he is stupid."

Kim nodded, obviously trying not to laugh at the half-apology. Mardy kissed the top of Scarlet's head and sent her to the hotel. "Kim, I'm sorry."

"No, I understand. Jewel probably gave you the short version of what happened and you automatically came here to yell at me. It's what most of the parents around here do. However, you should know that Billy Ray won't be a problem anymore."

"Why not?"

"Serena and Venus have pulled him out of the school. They think he, as they put it, "don't need no book learnin'"." 

Mardy snorted at the bad grammar and shook his head. "I guess that's for the best. I mean, I'm sure you hate to lose a student to ignorant parents, but I'd rather he not be around my daughter if he's going to force himself on her like that."

"I know. And you're right in both instances. I don't want children here who aren't here to learn, so it is just as well he's gone."

Mardy smiled and headed back to the hotel. Sometimes, he couldn't believe the things parents told their children. He'd only ever told his girls the truth. But he knew from experience-- both growing up and seeing parents with their children here in town-- that parents didn't always put their children first.

Andy shook his head as Rafael led the Spaniards out of town on horses. He knew they were going for a picnic, but he hoped that Rafael remembered his shotgun. Rafael was a fairly good shot most of the time, though Carlos was much better.

Ever since the boys had gotten sick, Andy hadn't really been back to town except to go to the hotel with Roger to help with the twins. He figured it was about time he looked in on the Sheriff's office.

He let himself in and then backed out quickly, laughing once the door was shut. He turned to see Mardy coming up the road and laughed harder. He could remember Mardy walking in on him and Roger a time or two and he now knew the embarrassment Mardy had felt. "You need John for something, Mar?"

"No, I was looking for you. Tommy and I were wondering if you'd be willing to watch our children for a week or so."

"All four?"

"Yes, of course. Look, Scarlet and Jewel are honestly more help than hindrance with little Andy and Cailin."

"No, I figured that, but Mardy, we've got the twins too." 

"I know. Never mind, I'll ask Marat and Tomas."

"Well now... I didn't say we wouldn't. I just think six children's a big handful."

"And I'm not saying it's not. I just... I wanted the children to be with a couple they are absolutely comfortable with and that's you and Roger. Little Andy and Cailin aren't as nervous around Marat and Tomas, but Scarlet and Jewel are. However, I can't separate my children." 

Andy sighed. "You know that's fightin' dirty, right?"

Mardy smiled. "Maybe, but is it workin'?"

"You know it is. Let's go talk to Roger. If he thinks we can manage, then we'll do it."

Mardy beamed at him and started for the hotel. Andy shook his head slowly before following Mardy to the hotel kitchen. Scarlet and Jewel were stirring something on the stove while Roger watched them, occasionally offering suggestions. Andy grinned. "Rogi, Mardy wants to ask you somethin'."

"What?" Roger asked, looking up from whatever he and the girls were stirring.

"Well, Tommy and I want to go away for 'bout a week and we need someone to keep an eye on the children. All four of them."

"Of course. Just bring them by when you head out and we'll take care of them. Scarlet and Jewel can help us with little Andy, little John, Markus and Cailin, right girls?"

"Yeah, Daddy, we can help."

"Yeah, Uncle Andy," Jewel said, not about to be left out. "We're big help."

Andy laughed and shook his head. "Okay. We'll watch your brood."

"Thank you, Andy." Mardy hugged him and kissed his cheek before going to Roger and kissing him as well. "Now, I've got to go tell Tommy that we can go. I'd like for us to go in no less than two days." 

Andy nodded and shooed Mardy out of the kitchen, then went and wrapped his arms around Roger's waist from behind. "What're you all making?"

"I'm teaching them how to make potato soup."

"Yum. Is that what's for dinner?"

"Yes." Roger grinned back at him before focusing on the girls again. Andy smiled and kissed Roger's neck. Roger giggled and squirmed away. "Go check on the twins, Andy."

Andy nodded. He hadn't been sure at all when Roger had asked him for a baby, but he'd never been happier. He frowned and shook his head. Every time he thought that, something bad happened, but as long as he had the twins, Roger, Mardy, Tommy and their family, he knew he could deal with anything that came their way.

Mardy patted little Andy's back as he and Tommy delivered the children to Andy and Roger's. He felt a little bit bad for guilting Andy into agreeing, but he and Tommy needed a break. Yes, they also needed to buy their children new clothing, but really, they'd never been alone since they'd become lovers. Oh, they'd had a night to themselves here and there, but never any longer than that. 

Finally though, he and Tommy would have some time alone. Mardy grinned and knocked on Roger and Andy's door. Andy opened the door, half dressed. And for the first time in their lives together, Mardy saw what had attracted so many men to Andy's side. Andy was stunning-- an absolutely gorgeous man with a gorgeous body, and the fact that he was also sweet and kind and protective and generous and compassionate only made him more attractive. Mardy smiled and looked over at Tommy. He was proud that he could say all the same things about his lover. "Children, all packed and ready to be watched over."

Andy yawned and nodded, gesturing for the girls to enter. He lifted his namesake from Mardy's shoulders and cuddled the little boy close. "Any instructions?"

"Nope." Mardy grinned. "Thank you for doing this."

Andy nodded and handed off little Andy when Roger joined him in the doorway. Then he took Cailin from Tommy. "Yeah, well, you two need some time alone. I get that." Andy smiled before yawning again. "Now, get the hell out of town! We'll keep an eye on the hotel, Amelie's a competent nurse, and the children are in good hands."

"What are you going to do while you're supposed to be in the office?" Mardy asked, suddenly reluctant to leave his children.

"I'm not going into the office. Johnny's keeping an eye on things now anyhow. While Roger's working in the kitchen, the twins, little Andy, and Cailin and I will all be there with him. That way, neither of us has to watch the babies alone. Not to mention, Marat and Tomas are more than willing to help out if we need it. As are the new boys in town. Now go before Pete leaves without you!" 

Mardy frowned, then started to ask another question, only to have Tommy throw him over his shoulder and carry him down the road to the stagecoach. Mardy could hear Andy laughing the entire way. He blushed and smacked Tommy's ass, since other than his legs, it was about the only part of Tommy he could reach. "Hasi! Put me down!"

"Nein. You will run back to Andy's to ask yet another inane question. Mardy," Tommy set him down finally and cupped his face in his hands, "our children are in good hands. Andy and Roger will take care of them and we will not have to worry. Now, can it please be just you and I on our trip?" 

Mardy smiled and covered Tommy's hands with his own. "Yeah. I'm sorry; it's just the first time we'll be so far away from our babies!"

"I know and I will miss our children too, but we're leaving them in capable hands."

"Okay. You're right. I'm sorry."

Tommy smiled back and kissed him softly. "Pete will not wait forever. Can we go now?"

"Let's go have an adventure."

Tommy grinned and tucked his arm around Mardy's waist, leading him to the stage and helping him to climb inside.

Carlos and Rafael grinned as Feliciano held his namesake. Carlos had been very afraid that their friends wouldn't like how Rafa had grown up, but Feli and Juanqui had been just as enamoured with this Rafa as they had been with the younger version. And David and Tommy, their lovers, had immediately liked Rafael.

Carlos liked the two men. Tommy was fun to be around, a good match for Juan Carlos who'd always been so serious and focused on his writing. Tommy made Juan Carlos laugh and loosen up, just enjoying himself. And David was the perfect foil for Feliciano. Feli had always been very afraid, scared of his own shadow half the time. Something about the shorter David had made Feli more secure and confident.

Rafael still wasn't sure about their friends, Carlos knew, but he was getting used to them being around now. 

Carlos sighed and headed back to the stables, mucking out the stalls while Rafael showed their friends his shop. Carlos stopped short at Diavolo's stall. "Now, will you be nice and let me clean your stall?" he asked the devil horse. 

Diavolo snorted and shook his head, kicking out at the stall. Carlos swore under his breath. He'd promised Mardy that he'd take care of his horse, but Diavolo obviously had other plans. Diavolo had never particularly liked him and Carlos didn't know how to change that. Up until this crazy horse, he'd always been able to charm any animal into liking him.

He turned away and cleaned out the rest of the stalls, returning to Diavolo's near the end of the day. "Please, Diavolo, Mardy wants me to take care of you."

At Mardy's name, the horse reared up and brought his hooves down on the stall's door. Carlos jumped back, turning to glare when someone laughed. "What do you want?" he snapped at David.

"I'm sorry. You talk to the horse like he understands."

"He does. He's just a devil horse and does not care that I want only to help Mardy out." 

"No, I mean you use normal words. You talk to him like you would a person."

"I don't speak horse."

David smiled and shook his head. "I worked with animals in Spain. Doctoring them. May I try?"

Carlos shrugged. "Don't let him kill you. Mardy wouldn't be happy if your Feli tried to have Diavolo put down and I wouldn't want to deal with Sheriff Andy if Mardy's not happy."

David laughed again and approached the horse, murmuring to him. The words weren't quite words, just mostly nonsensical mutterings, but Diavolo only stamped his feet as David got closer. After more murmurs, David opened the stall and led the devil horse out to the corral. He came back a moment later and smiled at Carlos. "You can muck out his stall now if you'd like." David started to leave, then stopped and smiled. "Do you think Mardy would let me try to ride him?"

"I think Diavolo won't let you try to ride him. And I don't know about Mardy. You should ask Andy. He would know whether Mardy would be okay with it. But the horse probably won't let you on his back."

"We'll see," David said, turning and heading out of the stables. Carlos made a face at his back, angry that this newcomer had managed what Carlos had never done. He'd managed to actually open Diavolo's stall and not get kicked for his trouble.

Carlos cleaned out Diavolo's stall, then went to work on cleaning the leather. A short while later, Andy came in with David. "David seems to think he can ride Mardy's crazy horse. Is his saddle ready?"

Carlos smiled at Andy and gestured to the leather closet. "In here, David. I will show you which saddle you can use."

David nodded and went into the closet. As he came out with the saddle Carlos had shown him, Carlos said to Andy, "Are you sure about this? What if he gets hurt?"

"We'll just see if Diavolo lets him get close enough to try to saddle him. If he manages that, he may actually manage to ride that crazy horse." Andy shrugged and the two of them followed David outside to the corral.

David had managed to saddle Diavolo, but when he tried to climb on, Diavolo snorted and turned his head, taking a bite at David. David jumped away, swearing. Carlos grinned and crossed his arms over his chest. He was sure that David wouldn't succeed. Not with Diavolo.

After several more tries, David stalked over to Andy and Carlos. "What is wrong with that horse? Why won't he let me ride him?"

"Now, Diavolo, he don't let much of anybody on his back. _If_ Mardy's around, Diavolo will sometimes let me or Tommy-- Mardy's Tommy, that is-- on, but otherwise, nobody rides that horse but Mardy. I don't know why, no one's ever been able to explain it, but I think Diavolo is just as protective of Mardy as I am and as Tommy is. Diavolo knows who he belongs to and no one else is allowed to ride him without Mardy's permission." Andy shrugged, grinning all the while. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I left my Rogi alone with four babies and I think he'll probably kill me if I make him deal with them for very much longer. Carlos, David." Andy tipped his hat, then jumped the corral fence, stopping to pet his old nameless nag before heading back to the hotel.

David watched him for a moment, then turned to Carlos. " _No_ one but Mardy rides that horse?"

"As a general rule, yes. Diavolo knows who's supposed to be riding him and he doesn't like anyone else on him. I tried to explain it, but you didn't seem to want to hear."

"I've just never met such an obstinate horse before."

Carlos smiled. "You'll get used to it."

David smiled back and shook his head. "Well, I'd better go find Feli and Rafa. When will you be home?"

"Later. In a few hours, probably."

David nodded and waved as he headed off and Carlos couldn't help but smirk. "Diavolo, I knew you wouldn't let me down," he said, grinning at the horse before heading back into the stables to put feed and clean water in the stalls.


	10. The Past Comes Back

Mardy laughed as Tommy lifted him off the stage. Instead of going into Dallas, they'd gone to San Antonio. Mardy had never been to the city and both he and Tommy were looking forward to it. Tommy pulled him in close, kissing him softly before rocking him back and forth. "Do you know how much I love you?" Tommy asked licking at Mardy's lips, apparently not caring that they were in the middle of the street and everyone was watching them. 

"Yes, I do, but you're making a scene." 

Tommy grinned at him, but let him go, taking his hand as Pete unloaded their bags. "We'll see you in a week or so, Pete," Tommy said, picking up their bags with his free hand. He and Mardy both waved as Pete took off, then Tommy led Mardy down the street, stopping in front of a hotel. Mardy tried tugging his hand away and Tommy turned to look at him. "Mardy?"

"Please, Hasi, I don't want to stay here," Mardy said, a slight whimper tingeing his voice.

"Mardy, why not?"

"I just can't!" 

"Explain to me," Tommy said gently, pulling Mardy closer even though he knew his lover was trying to get away.

"I can't!" 

"Schatzchen, please?"

Mardy shook his head and buried his face against Tommy's neck. "I just can't. It's too much like... like..."

"Ah." Tommy didn't make Mardy finish, because he finally understood why his lover couldn't go in this hotel. It looked too much like the McEnroe's place in Austin. For some reason, though, Tommy had always imagined the McEnroe's place looking seedier. But he wouldn't make his lover stay where he wasn't comfortable, so he nudged Mardy into moving down the street. Finally, they came to a stop in front of another hotel. This place looked much different. "Mardy, love, will you stay here?"

Mardy lifted his head from Tommy's shoulder, glanced at the hotel and nodded. "I'm sorry, Hasi. I just.... I couldn't."

"I understand, Schatzchen. It's okay. We'll stay at this hotel instead. It's not a problem." 

Mardy sighed and followed Tommy into the hotel. Tommy glanced over his shoulder, making sure that Mardy was going to be all right. He hated seeing Mardy so upset, which was why he hadn't suggested Austin, though he'd love to see that city. But he would never suggest it to his lover. 

Tommy approached the counter, glancing around the rather fancy hotel. It wasn't as fancy as the place Roger had told him about in Dallas, but it was still very nice. Roger had been utterly fascinated by the idea of a fountain indoors. "Hello, I would like a room for a week?"

The person behind the counter raised an eyebrow. "We have only one room-- one room with one bed."

"That's fine."

"It'll twenty dollars for the week."

Tommy smiled and pulled some money out. "Here. I'll even pay in advance."

The counter man took the money and slid it into a drawer before pointing to the book on the counter. "Please, fill out your name and the other information it asks for," he said before turning and grabbing a key and handing it over.

Tommy pocketed the key and smiled back at Mardy. Mardy smiled back and picked up their bags as Tommy filled out the book. Then they headed up to their room together.

Once in their room, Mardy sat on the edge of the bed and watched Tommy. "Why do you think that guy was so rude?" 

"He probably isn't used to people not having reservations. This does seem like a fancy place, doesn't it?" Tommy gestured around the room and Mardy shrugged.

Tommy smiled and sat behind Mardy, nuzzling the back of his neck. "Love, would you relax? Please? I'm sorry the first place got to you so much. If I'd've known... I didn't so I can only apologize and promise to never take you anywhere near any place like that ever again."

Mardy sighed. "No, I'm sorry. I completely froze up on you. I know you didn't do it on purpose." Mardy shook his head and sighed again. "I feel all kinds of... messed up in my head, you know?"

Tommy nodded. "I know. More than anyone, I understand."

Mardy smiled and turned into Tommy's arms. "I know you do. Thank you for this lovely room."

"It is my pleasure." Tommy kissed him softly, then pulled back enough to smile. "Would you like to get some shopping out of the way now? I know we both need some new clothing, as well as the children needing clothing." 

"Yeah. Let's bathe first." Mardy stood, stripping off his clothes as he headed into the bathroom. He ran his hands over the faucet and looked back when Tommy joined him. "I've never been in a room with running water." 

Tommy laughed and shook his head. "It's much easier to fill and drain the tub, I'll tell you that much. Maybe, if we could get someone to explain how to make it work, we could fix the house up?" 

"I'd like that. No more bathing in the kitchen and freezing half to death in winter." They grinned at one another, then Tommy turned on the water, letting the tub fill up. 

After they bathed, they headed out to the shops. Mardy and Tommy bought themselves some clothes before shopping for the babies. Then they began looking for clothes for Jewel and Scarlet. The two oldest children were hardest to shop for, because neither Mardy nor Tommy knew what young girls would like. But they had the shop girls helping them out, so they both hoped that their girls would be happy with what they picked out.

Then they headed back to the hotel and fell into bed, touching and stroking each other.

The day Mardy and Tommy were due home, Andy walked into the house to find chaos had erupted. The babies-- all four-- were screaming like banshees and Jewel and Scarlet were yelling just as loudly, only they were throwing their colouring pencils at each other.

He winced at a particularly loud scream and put his fingers in his mouth, whistling even more loudly and shrilly than the children were screaming. The girls stopped throwing pencils and stared at him and he's succeeded in making the babies stop crying. "Now that we have quiet, will someone please tell me what the hell is going on?!" 

Jewel's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open. Scarlet pointed at Andy and said, "You said a bad word! You're gonna be in trouble!" 

"Where's Roger?" he asked, just barely managing not to growl at the girls as the babies started to fuss again.

"Roger went into the kitchen a while ago. He hasn't come back out." 

"The way you all were carryin' on? It'll be a wonder if he didn't run as far and fast as possible! Now, Scarlet, Jewel, your daddies said you help them take care of the babies. Be good girls and help the babies."

With that order, Andy went into the kitchen. He frowned at first, because Roger was nowhere in sight and for a moment, he had a crazy thought that the screaming and crying really had driven Roger to run away, but when he stepped further into the room, he saw Roger laying face first on the floor. "Fuckin' hell," he said, crossing the distance in no time at all and turning Roger over carefully. "Baby? Rogi?" He scooped him up and headed through the living room, ordering Jewel and Scarlet to stay put and keep an eye on the babies before he headed into town. He knew that David had been an animal doctor so he figured that maybe David could help Roger. Somehow.

He caught Marat on his way into town and ordered Marat to go watch the children. He didn't even contemplate for a second that his orders wouldn't be followed. 

The next morning, he woke up in Tommy's office and stared around for a second before he realized where he was and why he was there. He frowned and climbed off the bed, rushing into the next room. Tommy was listening to Roger's chest and Mardy was mopping Roger's forehead with a wet cloth. "When'd you get home?" he asked, moving to kneel next to the bed. He took Roger's hand in his and held it to his cheek.

"Late last night. We had some trouble on the way here. Bunch of outlaws trying to rob the stage." Mardy shook his head. "What happened, And? David didn't know."

"I went home yesterday... Rogi took the day off and the girls were home 'cause Saturday, ya know, and... the girls were supposed to be helping him with the babies. I'd only gone to check on Diavolo. I got home to... just absolute chaos. The babies were all wailing away and the girls were fighting. After I got them hushed up, I went looking for Roger. He was on the floor, face first. I didn't..." Andy shook his head and turned to Tommy. "Is he okay? Tell me he's going to be okay! I can't live without him, Tommy!"

Tommy cupped Andy's cheek in his palm and smiled. "He's going to be fine. His breathing is normal and his heart is beating strongly. He's not running a fever, so I think he may be just exhausted." 

"You think?! You don't know for sure?"

"Andy, calm down. He's going to be fine. No, I'm not sure what happened, but he is going to be fine." 

"He has to be okay!" 

"He will be. Think about it, Andy, would I let anything happen to Roger? He's my brother. Until I got here, he was the only person I could be with and not be afraid of."

"Besides Marat."

Tommy sighed. "Yes. Fine. But do you think I'd let anything happen to Roger?" 

"No." Andy turned back to Roger and clung to his husband's hand. 

Tommy smiled for a second before he headed out of the room. Mardy sat next to Andy and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "Tommy loves him. He won't let anything happen to Roger." 

"I know, but what if he can't stop it?"

"He will," Mardy said, kissing Andy's cheek. "I'll leave you and Roger for a bit." He stood and followed Tommy out of the room.

Andy lifted Roger's hand to his lips, kissing his knuckles. "Baby, you gotta wake up. I need you. I can't live without you." He held Roger's hand to his cheek and closed his eyes, for the first time since he was a boy, praying to a God he wasn't sure he still believed in.

Mardy poked his head in a little while later and smiled. Andy was fast asleep, his head resting on the bed next to Roger's hip and Roger was wide awake, stroking Andy's hair and frowning. Mardy moved into the room, sitting on Roger's other side. "Rogi, how're you feeling?"

"My head kind of hurts. What happened? Why am I at Tommy's offices?"

"Andy found you face down on the floor of the kitchen at your home. He got worried and brought you here."

"But you and Tommy aren't supposed to be here yet."

"Actually we came in last night. Tommy's examined you. He thinks you're going to be okay."

"I remember the babies were crying so I went to get bottles for them. I got dizzy and then I woke up here."

"You were dizzy?" Tommy stepped into the room and had Roger follow his finger. "Rogi, have you been having headaches? Getting dizzy a lot?"

"Not really."

"Roger!"

"Headaches some. Just a couple. And I got dizzy the other day, but when I sat down I was better."

Tommy frowned and tilted Roger's head up. "Have you been eating properly?"

Roger started to nod but when Tommy raised his eyebrows, Roger shook his head no instead. "I ate, but not the way I should have. I was too busy taking care of the babies."

"How often did you eat?"

"At supper when Andy and the girls and I sat down all together." 

"One meal a day?" Tommy yelled and Mardy reached out, grabbing his hand. Tommy started to shout at him but fell silent, glaring instead at Roger. 

"Huh?" Andy lifted his head, staring blearily at them. "What's going on?"

"The reason Roger fainted is that he hasn't been eating!" Tommy snapped, jerking his hand out of Mardy's and storming from the room.

Mardy sighed and looked at Roger. "Why didn't you eat?"

"There was never any time!" Roger whined, pouting at Mardy. "I was always having to feed the babies or change them and the girls wanted equal attention and Andy too. I just didn't have time!"

"Sweet thing, why didn't you tell me you were feeling so overwhelmed? I would've had Marat help us out." Andy climbed onto the bed and pulled Roger into his arms as Roger burrowed against him. "Oh, baby, it's okay. It's okay. Tommy just got scared so he's got to yell." 

Mardy smiled and kissed Roger's forehead. "Andy's right, Rogi. I'll go yell at Tommy for yelling at you, then you and Andy are going to let me and Tommy take care of the twins for a few days while you get better."

"Fishy, you don't have to do that."

"I know, And. I want to. It's the least I can do after guilt-tripping you and Roger into taking the children while we were gone." 

Mardy stroked over Roger's back, then headed out in search of Tommy. He wasn't at all surprised to find his lover sitting downstairs, crying. "He's going to be fine," Mardy murmured, wrapping his arms around Tommy and resting his cheek against the back of Tommy's neck.

"How could he do that to himself? He knows better!" 

"He made a mistake, Tommy. He was more concerned about all of our children than he was about himself. That's just Roger. I know you're just worried about him and not angry, so you need to go apologize to Roger." Mardy kissed the nape of his neck. "Also, we're taking the twins home with us so that Roger can actually get some rest."

Tommy nodded, turning and pulling Mardy into his arms. "He scared me so much. I can't lose him. He's my brother." 

"I know, Hasi." Mardy stroked Tommy's hair and kissed the top of his head, then let Tommy go upstairs before he went to Roger and Andy's house to gather the children up. He found Jewel and Scarlet sitting on Marat's lap, sniffling.

"We didn't mean to make Unca Rogi get sick," Scarlet said as she nuzzled against Marat. Jewel nodded and snuffled louder.

Marat glanced up and saw Mardy in the doorway. He looked at Mardy hopefully and Mardy smiled before moving into the room. "You didn't make Uncle Roger sick, girls," he said softly, kneeling and holding his arms open for the girls to run into. "Uncle Roger was so worried about you and the babies that he made himself sick." He looked at Marat and smiled. "He just didn't eat properly and that's why he got so sick."

"Ah. He is okay now, yes?"

"Yes. He and Andy are going to relax here while I take the twins and our children home." Mardy focused on his girls again. "But I'm going to need your help with the babies. Papa has to be a doctor still and that means it's going to be you girls alone with me and the four babies."

"We'll help, Daddy, we'll help lots!" both girls cried, clinging to him. "And we'll help Unca Andy take care of Unca Rogi too!" 

Mardy smiled and nodded. "Well, we'll have to check with Uncle Andy. He may want to keep Uncle Roger to himself for a little while." He kissed both girls, then patted their backs. "Go grab your bags and I'll go get the babies' stuff together."

Marat stood. "I will help you."

"Thank you." Mardy led the way to the baby room and they gathered up all the baby clothes and diapers and bottles Mardy thought they'd need. Then they scooped up the babies and took them over to his and Tommy's house.

Mardy laid the babies down and turned to Marat. "Any chance I can count on you to help us out with the children?"

"Happily." Marat stroked a finger over little Andy and smiled slightly at him. "He looks very much like Tommy, doesn't he?"

"Spittin' image." Mardy placed a hand on Marat's shoulder. "Thank you."

"Mardy, I am more than happy to help. You are family."

Mardy grinned and hugged him. Then he jolted when the babies started crying. He and Marat both laughed and started scooping up the babies to feed and change them.

Andy held Roger close as he carried his husband to their house. "I love you, Rogi, but if you ever scare me like that again, I may have to beat you senseless."

Roger smiled tiredly and nuzzled against Andy. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you."

"I know you didn't, but I really thought I'd lost you." Andy set Roger down on the bed and crawled in after him. "From now on, you eat properly!"

"Okay." Roger snuggled against Andy and closed his eyes. "How long will Mardy keep our boys for?"

"Until you're all better." Andy kissed Roger's forehead, holding him against his chest. "Once Tommy says you can have the twins back, then we'll move them back in. Until then, you're going to stay in this bed and rest and eat when I tell you to."

"Okay."

Andy smiled and stroked Roger's hair as Roger fell asleep. He stared up at the ceiling, wondering how he hadn't noticed that Roger was not eating the whole time that Mardy and Tommy had been gone. He was usually so in tune with Roger, but he'd been completely out of his element with all the babies they'd been watching, not to mention the girls. Roger had obviously been overwhelmed as well.

Andy shook his head and closed his eyes. He wanted to make Roger all better, but he knew it would just take time.

Mardy groaned when the babies all started screaming and he rolled out of bed, stumbling down the hallway towards the babies' room. He scooped up first little John and Markus, rocking them until they calmed and then he laid them down, scooping up little Andy and Cailin. After he'd calmed them down, he went to make four bottles and get four clean diapers. By the time he headed back up to the babies' room, Tommy had gotten all four babies out of their diapers. He smiled, kissing Mardy before taking the diapers and slipping them onto the babies. Then he picked up two of the babies and settled in one of the two rocking chairs they had. Mardy handed him two bottles, then settled down with the other two babies. They fed and rocked the babies in silence until all four had fallen asleep.

Mardy laid his babies down, then helped Tommy to lay his babies down. He smiled and kissed Tommy's cheek. "I'm so tired," he muttered to his lover.

Tommy nodded and held him close. "So am I. We should get back to bed."

"Well, at least we understand why Roger didn't eat that well while we were gone. It's hard taking care of all of the babies and ourselves."

"Yes, it is. But we're not going to let what happened to Roger happen to us."

"No, we won't. Because we have more help than they had."

"And we're not afraid to ask for help." Mardy leaned against Tommy and smiled at him. "I just hope that Roger gets better soon so we can have some proper rest."

"Exactly!" Tommy laughed and kissed Mardy softly. "Off to bed with us."

"To bed we go."

It was only a few days later before Andy and Roger came to retrieve their babies and Mardy and Tommy took advantage of the fact by curling up together in their bed. Little Andy and Cailin were fast asleep and Jewel and Scarlet were at school. Mardy wanted to make love to Tommy, but he was too tired and too worn out to do more than snuggle against Tommy's chest. 

Tommy stroked his back, but neither of them was interested in more than just holding each other. Tommy sighed finally and shifted enough to rub his hand over Mardy's thighs. "I wanted to ask you something. I've been meaning to ask for the last few weeks."

"What's up, Hasi?" Mardy shivered slightly and smiled tiredly at him. 

"How would you feel about having another baby? Not right now, but maybe in a year or so?"

"I like that idea. I think we should make our family bigger... and Scarlet and Jewel are getting older now, so they're more likely to be of help."

"Scarlet already helps quite a bit."

"I know. So does Jewel, but as they get older, they're of more help." 

"This is very true." Tommy smiled. "So should we ask the girls what they think?"

"Yes. I want your babies. Many more of your babies."

"Not many more. Just one or two."

"Okay. I think I could settle for that." Mardy grinned and hugged Tommy. "I can't wait to have more of your babies."

Tommy laughed and kissed Mardy softly.


	11. After All Is Said

Mardy watched as Joachim and Novak sat together, holding hands. Novak had settled in nicely in Bluebonnet. He and Joachim were happy together and Novak was a big help to Carlos-- and the only person other than Mardy who could go near Diavolo. 

Mardy smiled and headed over to Tommy's office. Amelie had just had his and Tommy's second baby and they were preparing to take him home. This baby, they'd named Jake Roger Haas-- JR for short-- and he, like his older brother, was the spitting image of Tommy.

Letting himself into the offices, Mardy immediately headed upstairs. Maria had taken Amelie home almost as soon as JR had been born and Tommy had kept their baby at the office, just in case. Mardy went straight into the baby's temporary room and scooped JR up, rocking him against his chest. "And where is Papa, little one?"

"Papa is right behind you both," Tommy said with a soft kiss to the back of Mardy's neck. "Hallo, little JR. Are you ready to go home to your family?"

"Of course he is, Papa." Mardy turned his head and kissed Tommy's cheek. "Are the girls and Andy prepared?"

"Yes, they are. Though I don't know how happy Andy and Cailin are about having to share our attentions." Tommy shrugged. "I think they are jealous."

"Of course they are. They're used to us being just for them."

"I suppose."

"Think about it, Hasi. They've always had all our attention. They only had to share with Jewel and Scarlet and because those two are older, they're much more used to having all of our attention."

"But why do they think we'll have less time for them than we do now?"

"Because they think that all of our time will be taken up by the new baby."

"I guess I just don't understand. We won't have any less time for them. In fact, I'm sure we'll go out of our way to make time for them."

"You know that, and I know that, but they don't understand that. And they won't until we show them that just because there is a new baby in our house doesn't mean that we won't have time for them."

Tommy nodded and followed Mardy from his offices, heading to their home. Once there, they sat the other children down and introduced them to JR. Jewel and Scarlet were immediately enamoured with their newest baby brother, but little Andy just wrinkled his nose at the baby and climbed off the couch, heading back up to his room. Cailin pet the baby's head, then slid off the couch and went back to her drawings, obviously not interested in the baby.

Mardy and Tommy laughed and headed up to what was to be JR's room to set up his bedroom. After a short while, they had JR in his bed and were heading back downstairs to spend time with their other children.

It was only a matter of months before they were getting ready to celebrate Jewel's fifth birthday. Mardy couldn't believe that his baby girl was turning five already. It seemed impossible that she was so grown up. Scarlet was ten years old and getting more mature by the day-- in fact, Kim had recommended they send her away because she was so far ahead of the other students, but Tommy was reluctant to let her go. They were prepared to give Scarlet the choice, but they'd never gotten around to telling her about it.

But for now, Scarlet enjoyed helping Kim out with their class and she was a huge help to Tommy and Mardy as well as Andy and Roger. She was always willing to help out with the babies.

And so was Jewel, even though she was so young. But she was so grown up especially from the time when Mardy had first met her. He couldn't believe it had been three years. And Jewel was a beautiful little girl. 

Roger was fixing all of Jewel's favourite foods, including the chocolate cake with chocolate icing that she loved so. The party was going to be huge, with most of the town of Bluebonnet coming to the hotel to help Jewel celebrate her fifth birthday. Besides the cake, Roger was making fried chicken and potato salad and corn bread. 

Mardy headed to the hotel while Scarlet and Jewel got the babies ready and he ducked into the kitchen, hugging Roger from behind. "Thank you so much for cooking all of this. I really appreciate it, because I don't know that I could've done it myself."

"It's no problem," Roger said, turning to feed the twins. "Andy's helped me out quite a bit." 

"Andy helped cook? Maybe we shouldn't have food at the party?" 

Roger giggled and hugged Mardy. "Andy is a good cook. Most of the time. As long as you don't give him anything too big." Roger grinned and kissed Mardy's cheek. "Mostly, he kept the twins out of my hair. Now, Johnny, Markus, stop playing with your food and eat."

The twins both sat up straight and gave Roger an innocent look. He smiled and kissed both their forehead. "Don't give me that look," he said softly. "I know what you were up to. I could see you playing with your food." 

"Sorry, Papa," they said in unison and Mardy laughed, kissing his nephews.

"Okay. I'm going to go get Scarlet and Jewel ready... and hopefully, Tommy will be back soon with Jewel's present."

"What did you get her anyhow?"

Mardy shook his head. "It's a surprise. For everyone." He glanced at the twins. "Or, okay, better yet, little ones tend to spill secrets rather easily."

Roger laughed. "Okay. I guess we can wait to see what she gets."

Mardy nodded and kissed Roger's cheek before going out to the dining room. He glanced around, surprised at how well decorated it was. "Tomas, Marat, Joachim, Novak, thank you so much for your help. It means a lot to me."

Marat stroked a hand down Mardy's cheek and winked at him. "It is quite all right, my friend. We were happy to help for your beautiful girl."

Mardy smiled and hugged him. "I've got to go get the birthday girl. I'll see you all again in a bit."

The others said goodbye and Mardy went back home. He found the children all sitting, dressed nicely, on the couch. "Daddy, is it time to go?" Scarlet asked, holding JR in her lap. 

"Just about, beautiful. I need to go change, so can you watch the little ones?"

"Of course I can," Scarlet said with a bright smile.

"Where's Papa?" Jewel asked, bouncing in place.

"Papa went to go and get your birthday present, young lady." Mardy winked at her. "You have to be patient."

She pouted at him, but Mardy just grinned at her before heading upstairs to change. Once he was ready, he went back downstairs and gathered up the children, carrying them all down to the hotel. Everyone was already there except for Tommy and Mardy smiled. Everything else was ready to go and all they needed was Tommy.

Tommy rode home as quickly as he could. He'd had to go two towns over to pick up Jewel's birthday present. But she'd been begging for a puppy and Tommy knew of a farmer whose dog had given birth only a few weeks before. So, he'd asked if they'd be willing to part with one of the puppies and they were more than willing. So, he'd ridden all the way out there, picked up the puppy and headed back in the same day.

He was tired, but the puppy was so very cute-- a tiny little black ball of fluff-- so he knew that Jewel would love it. And the other kids would enjoy having a puppy as well, but this was to be Jewel's puppy.

As soon as he hit town, he dismounted, carefully holding the puppy against his chest as he led his horse into the stables. He wiped his horse down and settled it in its stall before heading to the hotel. Mardy met him outside and Mardy's face told him that he had definitely made the right decision in picking up this particular puppy. "Think she'll like him?" Tommy asked, holding the puppy out to Mardy. 

Mardy took the puppy and held him close, petting him. "He's so cute! She's going to love him so much!" Mardy threw himself at Tommy, kissing him deeply. "Thank you for going to get him." 

"It was my pleasure. Jewel is going to be thrilled, isn't she?"

"Oh yes." Mardy beamed at him, then led him inside. "Jewel, Papa and I have your present for you." 

She came running over and lifted her arms up, saying, "Papa, what'd you get me?"

He lifted their daughter, holding her close. "Daddy's got your present." 

Mardy stuck his tongue out at Tommy, then held out the puppy. "Happy birthday, Jewel!"

She gasped and reached out for the puppy, taking him from Mardy and holding him close. "What's its name?"

"It's a he, and... well, his name will be whatever you want it to be. He's your puppy," Tommy said with a smile.

Jewel stared at him wide-eyed. "Really? He's mine?"

"All yours and you get to name him whatever you wish."

Jewel grinned and hugged the puppy before squirming to be let down. Then she ran over to her brothers and sisters to show off her puppy.

Andy joined Mardy and Tommy and shook his head. "I guess she's not going to be half as thrilled with mine and Roger's gift."

"What did you two get her?" Mardy asked, wrapping his arm around Tommy's waist and nuzzling his lover.

"Roger made her a dollhouse and I carved her the furniture and some dolls for it."

"Oh, that's tremendous and I'm sure she's going to love it," Mardy said, slipping away from Tommy and hugging Andy.

"Now I guess I should carve her a puppy to go along with the rest."

Mardy laughed and nodded. "You should. She'll love that."

Andy grinned. "I came over because Roger wants to know when he should start serving the food."

"Now's as good a time as any." Mardy gathered all the children together and set them at the table, then gestured for everyone else to take their seats before he helped Roger serve everyone.

Later that night, Mardy tucked Jewel into her bed, kissing her forehead. "Did you have a good birthday?"

"I gots a puppy and a dollyhouse and pretty ribbons for my hair. And Uncle Marat is going to make me my very own saddle for mine and Scarlet's horsie!"

"I know. You're a very lucky girl."

Jewel gestured for Mardy to come closer. "Wanna know why I'm so lucky?"

"Why are you so lucky?" he asked, leaning close enough for her to whisper to him.

"'Cause I gots daddies who love me and sisters and brothers and uncles and aunties and cousins."

Mardy nodded and kissed her forehead. "That makes you very lucky indeed. You should go to sleep now."

"Can my puppy sleep in my bed?"

"Not tonight. He's not housebroken yet and we don't want him to mess on your bed, do we?"

"Ewwww." Jewel wrinkled her nose. "I guess not."

"Okay then. He'll sleep on the pillow at the foot of your bed until he's a bit bigger, then we'll see about letting him sleep with you."

"Okay. I don't know what to name him."

"We'll talk about it in the morning and maybe we can come up with a good name for your puppy."

"Okay. Night Daddy!"

"Good night, baby girl." Mardy kissed her forehead, then went down the hall to Scarlet's room. They'd added onto the house just a year before, because they hadn't had any room for their five children. But now, each of their children had their own rooms and Mardy and Tommy had an entire floor all to themselves.

"Scarlet, are you ready for bed?" he asked, knocking softly on her bed.

"Yes, Daddy. Come on in." 

Mardy entered the room and smiled at his oldest daughter. "So, how did you enjoy today?"

"I've never seen Jewel so happy." Scarlet smiled and picked at her blanket. "When Mommy told us about you, I never thought you'd come for us, and I never thought you'd take me as your daughter too."

"Why wouldn't I?" 

"I don't know. I didn't know you were the type of man who'd do that. But I'm glad you are." Scarlet smiled and crawled into his lap, hugging him tightly. "I'm very glad you're my daddy and that you love me and Jewel so very much. Plus, you gave us brothers and a sister and uncles and a Papa and cousins."

"Scarlet, my beautiful girl, I cannot imagine my life without you in it. I think I would sooner cut off my own arm then give you up."

"I know that." Scarlet clung to him and buried her face against his shoulder. "I love you, Daddy."

"And I love you, baby girl." Mardy kissed the side of her head before tucking her in and wishing her goodnight. 

Then he went to little Andy's room, kissing his sleeping son on his forehead before moving to Cailin's room. He kissed her forehead and gently removed her drawing pencils from her hands and set them aside. She too was fast asleep. Then he headed to JR's room, not surprised to find Tommy rocking their youngest child. "Did you wish the other children goodnight?" he asked, settling at Tommy's feet.

Tommy nodded. "I put the babies down before I came in here and bid Jewel and Scarlet goodnight while you were still transporting all of Jewel's presents home."

"Thank you for putting the babies down." Mardy knelt up, kissing him softly. "Jewel is so excited about the puppy. And Scarlet... my God, she's so grown up now. Such a beautiful young girl."

"Getting more beautiful all the time. Both our girls are."

"All three of our girls are," Mardy corrected with a smile.

Tommy grinned. "Yes, all three of our girls." 

"We have a beautiful family."

Tommy nodded. "And this little one is fast asleep now."

Mardy stood and picked up JR, laying him in his crib. "You and I might actually have a moment to ourselves. Can you imagine the possibilities?"

Tommy grinned and led Mardy up to their floor where he promptly undressed his lover and pushed Mardy into bed. "Oh, the things we can do with some time to ourselves."

"Indeed," Mardy said as he wrapped himself around Tommy. "I love you, Hasi."

"And I love you, Schatzchen." They made love, slow and easy, moving together in unison until they both came. Then they fell asleep in each other's arms.

Mardy woke the next morning bright and early, letting out the puppy before he started to make breakfast for his family. He turned at the sound of the front door opening. "Andy, is that you?"

When no one answered, Mardy headed into the living room, pulling up short. "Meredith? What... why... Meri?"

His sister stood across the room from him, staring at him.

"Why are you here?" he asked, tears filling his eyes. He'd longed for a close relationship with his sister again, but he knew he'd never have his wish. Or he'd thought he'd never have her in his life.

She looked down at the ground. "I didn't know... I thought you were lying, trying to make me choose. Mother finally told me the truth... right before she passed away. Mardy... I came to tell you that she died."

"Is that the only reason you're here? To tell me that the woman who hated the sight of me died?"

"Yes." 

Mardy took a deep breath and shook his head. "Then consider your duty fulfilled. You can leave now."

"Do you know of anyone who needs help?"

"Your help?" Mardy waited until she nodded before he snorted. "No. No, Meri, you're not welcome here. I won't let you hurt me anymore and I will _not_ let you hurt my children. Go away. Go home. Go... Just go." Mardy turned away, tears filling his eyes as the door slammed shut. He let them fall, sinking to his knees as he tried not to sob out loud.

That's where Tommy found him when he came downstairs. He rushed to Mardy's side and held him close. "Schatzchen, what's wrong? What happened? Is it Andy? Roger? Marat? The children are fine, I know this. I just saw them." 

Mardy shook his head and tried to calm down. "My... My sister was just here."

Tommy frowned and held Mardy even tighter. "I'm so sorry, my love. So sorry. Why did she come here?"

"She came... she came to tell me my mother is dead." 

"That's the only reason she showed up here?" 

"I think so." Mardy shrugged and pulled away, wiping at his face. "I'm so sorry, Hasi. Give me a minute to pull myself together and I'll finish our breakfast."

"Don't apologize, Mardy. And go find Andy. Tell him about this. You need your Andy right now."

Mardy shook his head. "Tommy, I need you."

"Are you sure you don't need Andy? I'll go get him for you."

"No. I just need you and our family." Mardy took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "She can't change anything for us. She's my past and she's not ever going to be a part of our future." 

"I'm sorry, Schatzchen. I know you had hopes of maybe finding her one day and making everything right with her."

"I did, but I know now that that will never happen." Mardy moved back into Tommy's arms and leaned against his lover. "Other than Cailin, do you have any siblings?"

"Nein. Roger and Cailin are all I have in this world for biological family."

"What ever happened to your father?"

"Dead, I suppose." Tommy shrugged and brushed Mardy's hair off his face. "It doesn't matter. Unlike my mother, he had no interest in me. I was less than nothing to him, and I want to keep it that way."

"Did he and your mother ever get married?"

"Ja. As far as I know, unless he is dead, they still are married."

"But she slept with Roger's father."

"Ja, but at that point, my father had been gone a long time. Five years, if I remember correctly. It was thought there that if they'd been apart that long then they were allowed to move on to other options." Tommy shrugged. "Besides, my father paid as much attention to her as he did to me."

"What happened to Roger's mother?"

"I do not know. She was gone long before I came around. Killed, if I remember correctly. I just don't know for sure anymore." Tommy smiled and held Mardy close. "Do you remember your parents together?"

"No. My father was never around much, usually. He'd be off drinking or getting fired from yet another job for being drunk. My mother was a gentle woman, which is why she never stopped him when she knew what he was doing. She had to know." Mardy shook his head. "I tried so hard to protect her and Meri. It didn't do any good, did it?"

"No, it didn't. They didn't see that the things you did, you just did to protect them. They could never understand the lengths we go to to protect them, because they've never had to protect anyone. They've always been the protected."

"I know you're right. I did everything I could to protect both of them and they never knew it." 

"They never would've appreciated it. Even if they'd been completely conscious of it. They thought they were above harm, because they were so protected."

Mardy nodded and clung to Tommy. "I never wanted thank you's. I only wanted to be loved."

"You couldn't have been. Not by them. But you are now."

Mardy smiled and lifted his head enough to kiss Tommy. "Now we're protected by those who we protect."

"That's right," Tommy agreed, licking at Mardy's mouth. "And since our children are going to be awake soon, maybe we shouldn't do what we both want so desperately to do."

Mardy laughed and pulled away, climbing to his feet as he wiped at his face. "I'd better go finish breakfast."

"Ja. And I'll go wake the babies." Tommy kissed Mardy's cheek as he too stood. They held hands for a moment, just looking at one another before they both went about their morning's activities.

Andy watched the twins play checkers and he tilted his head. Because they were twins, they were always able to tell what each other's moves would be. So neither was able to win. But they had fun playing together so he never pointed out that neither of them could beat the other.

He turned when a hand slid over his shoulders and smiled, pulling Roger onto his lap. "Hi, sweet thing. Aren't you supposed to be making dinner for the hotel guests?"

"There's a strange lady out there. She looks like Fishy." 

"She looks like..." Andy set Roger on his feet and headed out to the main room. Tomas was standing in front of her, telling her they had no work for her.

"Meredith Fish," he muttered, crossing to her. She blinked at him and took a step back. Andy smiled. He knew he'd always been intimidating and while he tried not to be most of the time anymore, he could still scare everyone around. "What the hell are you doing in my town?"

"I came to find my brother. How did you know my name?"

"Mardy is _my_ brother. You cast him aside years ago. You and your mother. You have no business in my town or with _my_ brother."

"I came to tell him our mother has died. And to find work."

"There's no work for you here. You can just head out again." Andy crossed his arms over his chest and waited until she left the hotel and mounted an old horse-- older and slower than his and he raised an eyebrow at that but didn't stop and offer her a better horse. He knew that her showing up would cause Mardy nothing but pain.

As soon as she was out of town, he went back into the kitchen and told Roger he was going to go to Mardy's for a minute. Roger nodded, looking curious, but Andy knew his husband would wait until he returned to ply him with questions.

He headed straight for Mardy's house and found Mardy sitting with Scarlet and Jewel, helping them to do their homework. "Fishy, did you have any unexpected visitors this morning?"

Mardy looked up and smiled slightly. "She tried staying in town, huh?"

"Yeah. You okay?"

"I am. Tommy helped talk me through it."

"Good." Andy hugged him. "As long as you're okay."

"I promise you, And, I am." Mardy kissed his cheek. "How're the twins?"

"Trying to play checkers against each other. It's useless though. They always know what the other is going to do."

Mardy laughed. "Well, as long as they have fun, the winning and losing doesn't matter."

"I guess you're right." Andy shrugged. "I guess I can go back to my family, if you're really all right?"

"I'm fine, Andy. Just fine." Mardy stood and hugged Andy. "Thank you for worrying about me."

"You're my brother and I know what kind of havoc she could've wreaked. Of course I worry about you."

Mardy kissed him softly. "Just proof that you're my family and she never was."

Andy raised an eyebrow but Mardy didn't elaborate. Andy shrugged. "Okay then. I'm going back to Roger and fill him in."

"Good idea."

Scarlet and Jewel both waved to him and Andy waved back before he went back to the hotel. Roger was sitting at the table with the twins, frowning over the checkers board. "I don't get it!" he said with a scowl.

Andy sat behind him, squeezing in. "What don't you get?"

"How to play this stupid game." Roger pouted at Andy and leaned back against him.

"Papa, is easy," little John said, coming around the table to sit on Roger's lap. He patiently explained the game to Roger, then he and Markus set about playing in slow motion to show Roger exactly what to do and how to play. Andy smiled and hugged Roger close as they finished their game, then Markus played a game with Roger. 

Finally, Roger started to understand the game and the twins continued playing him, switching off between the two of them. Andy was, as always, amazed by their patience with their Papa. They somehow knew that Roger didn't always comprehend the way most adults could, but they never made Roger feel stupid or slow. Even though they were only three years old, they understood very well about their papa. He watched them play checkers for hours on end, only stopping when they all got too hungry to continue. 

Then they all ate and headed for home, Andy and Roger tucking in the twins before heading off to bed. There, Andy and Roger curled up together and Andy told Roger about Meredith and why she'd come to town.

Roger was as outraged as Andy had been at Meredith's attempt to insinuate herself into their lives. Andy petted his lover and explained to him that they'd gotten rid of Meredith and she wouldn't be back. Roger nodded, but Andy could tell he wasn't happy with the change. After all, Mardy was his, and Roger did not like it when others tried to take Mardy from him. Andy almost thought he should be jealous, but he felt the same for Mardy, so he couldn't let himself be jealous.

They held each other for a while, both silent as they thought about Mardy and his sister showing up unexpectedly. They'd all had family members appear out of nowhere and the only one who'd been a happy surprise-- for their foursome at least-- had been John. Andy wondered absently as he and Roger finally started to fall asleep who or what would be next.


	12. The Future is Now

Mardy smiled at Tommy as they stood in front of Sebastien. They'd never talked about marriage when their children were babies-- it was enough for them that they loved each other and they knew it. But now that their youngest was two years old-- and they'd been together for five years-- they both wished to make their commitment more public. 

Jewel and Scarlet stood with them, though Andy was Mardy's best man and Roger was Tommy's. JR, little Andy and Cailin all sat together in the first row of benches, along with Markus and little John. 

Everyone else from the town was there as well. Every couple looked on with their children, watching as Mardy and Tommy exchanged vows. Marat watched in utter silence and from time to time, Tomas would look at his lover, as if making sure Marat didn't wish he were standing in Mardy's spot. Marat finally turned his head and smiled, kissing Tomas lightly before taking his hand. He loved Tomas, and while he did on occasion miss the days when it was just him and Tommy and Roger, he didn't want Tommy back. Tomas was the person he was destined to be with. "You are my one true love, Tomas, not Tommy."

Tomas smiled and leaned against Marat, focusing back on the ceremony.

Roger grinned across the pulpit at Andy. He thought it was about time that the two of them got married. He'd expected it a long time before, but he was happy that they'd finally gotten to it. Andy was smiling back at him and Roger knew he felt the same. It was way past time that Tommy and Mardy got married.

He glanced back at where his children were sitting with Tommy's children and he beamed even more. He loved his children. They were everything to him and even though he knew they were already starting to get smarter than him, they never made him feel like so many people had in his past. He loved his children and they loved him and they didn't care that he wasn't like the other parents. 

And he had Andy and Andy loved him unconditionally. Mardy and Tommy were his brothers in every way that counted, plus he had Marat and Tomas and everyone else in town. He knew that none of them would ever betray him or talk about him behind his back. He smiled and focused back on the ceremony. He was where he was meant to be.

John watched his brother watching his best friend and he couldn't help but smile. Andy was happy and that's all he'd ever wanted for his baby brother. He liked Roger, though Roger was still wary of him at times. Mardy was as sweet as they came and Tommy took good care of Andy's best friend. 

John turned to Kim, staring at the beautiful woman by his side. They'd finally married-- at his insistence. She hadn't wanted to belong to another man, but he'd assured her that she would belong only to herself. And he knew that she didn't want children and he was okay with that. He enjoyed being the Sheriff's deputy-- though everyone knew he was in charge more than Andy, because Andy was always with Roger and their twins-- and didn't want to fall into the trap that Andy had of wanting to be with his children more than he wanted to uphold the law.

He pulled Kim closer, kissing her cheek softly before he returned his attention to Mardy and Tommy. He was glad he had survived. He was glad that he was back with his little brother, where he belonged.

Carlos knew his lover was mad at him. But Carlos didn't see the point in getting married when they'd already made a lifetime commitment to each other, based on their raising their son together. However, he did have big plans for after the wedding of Tommy and Mardy. He was going to ask Rafael to marry him. And yes, he was only doing it for Rafael's sake, but he knew that if he didn't, Rafael would hold a grudge for a very long time. 

Carlos smiled as their son fidgeted on his seat. He was nearly four years old now and as energetic as Rafael. Carlos still wasn't sure how he handled them both, but he somehow managed. He was thankful that for all their age difference, he didn't completely feel his age. There were times when all he wished for was a break from everything going on, but he loved his life and wouldn't give it up for anything else in the world.

Carlos returned his attention to the ceremony, hoping that Rafael would appreciate the gesture of him asking Rafael to marry him.

Richard stood off to one side as Sebastien performed the ceremony to marry Mardy and Tommy. He wanted Sebastien to ask him to marry him, but he knew Sebastien wouldn't make that first move. Sebastien never made the first move. When they'd first gotten together, it was Richard who had asked Sebastien to take him. It had been Richard who had suggested they move back to Texas. It had been Richard who had begged to work alongside his lover. 

He knew Sebastien loved him, but he wanted some show of that love. Some proof, somehow, that Sebastien loved him as much as he loved Sebastien. Not that he needed the proof to be sure of Sebastien's love, but it would be nice to have Sebastien as his husband and not just as his lover. 

He glanced over the crowd, smiling at several of the couples. He knew this would be the start of numerous marriage ceremonies and he might even be asked to perform a couple of them. He just hoped that he would eventually be able to count himself and Sebastien in as one of those ceremonies and that Joachim would perform that one.

Mikhail smiled at Igor who grinned back and held Trish while she tried to squirm off his lap. She hated to hold still and would always try to get away if he let her. Igor couldn't help but grin at his daughter. She was the reason he hadn't ridden away from Mikhail when he'd finally realized that he would really never walk again. Even though he and Mikhail had been starting up the general store again, he hadn't fully realized it until they'd been cleaning. He'd let Mikhail believe he would stay, but he'd planned on taking off at the first opportunity. Until he'd found Trish. Then he knew he could never leave Mikhail or their daughter.

But the one thing he'd wanted above all else was to do exactly what Mardy and Tommy were doing. He wanted to marry his lover and show the world how much he loved his family. He just hoped that Mikhail would say yes when he proposed at the dinner that was being held in honour of Tommy and Mardy's marriage. 

He looked back at the pulpit and smiled. He was glad that Mardy had come so far that he could love and let himself be loved by Tommy.

Maria held Amelie's hand tightly. They were both unsure why they had shown up to Mardy and Tommy's wedding, other than they both felt they owed Mardy. That was why Amelie had agreed to carry Tommy's babies. She smiled as they said their vows. She remembered her own vows, but she hadn't loved her husband, she'd just been desperate to have someone who loved her. 

But now she had Amelie and her little Elena and they were a family. It was what she had hoped to get when she'd married her husband. She was still amazed that she'd found everything she'd ever wanted in a woman. She'd never been averse to the idea of being with a woman, but she'd also never really wanted that. She was very glad, however, that she had opened her heart to Amelie.

Elena stood in front of them, shifting from foot to foot and Maria wondered if they'd ever be allowed to be married so that Amelie could really be Elena's other mother. She sighed and squeezed Amelie's hand. Maybe someday they could be in Tommy and Mardy's positions.

Bob smiled across the room at his brother. He loved James, but he missed having Mike in the same house. Unbeknownst to the rest of the town, Mike and he hadn't wanted to split the ranch, but James and Robby had insisted because Bob and Mike were so completely close. And Bob could admit to himself, in the privacy of his mind, that he did in fact love his brother in ways he shouldn't. But he'd never given James any reason to doubt him.

That said, he knew that his lover wanted him to propose, but he knew he couldn't. To marry James would be a lie. He loved James, but he had never intended to spend the rest of his life with James. Though it currently appeared that he would spend most of the rest of his life with him. Bob sighed and smiled once again at his twin. Mike winked at him, then turned away. Bob closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Maybe it wouldn't be the worst thing if he proposed to James. At least James wouldn't continue to suspect him of wanting to leave him for his brother.

Mike winked at Bob when he caught his brother staring, then focused back on the ceremony in front of him. Robby and James had been right to wonder about him and his twin. He loved Bob in ways he shouldn't love his brother, though they'd never acted on it and never would. 

But he, like his brother, knew that his lover wanted a deeper commitment, but it wasn't something he was willing to give. His only commitment was to his brother, and he would never marry anyone else. As much as he knew he couldn't marry his brother, he also knew that he could never love anyone as deeply or as fully as he loved Bob.

He concentrated on the ceremony and tried not to turn to face his brother. He agreed with Andy's sentiment of one person for every body, but he couldn't be with his one person, so he had settled for Robby and Bob had settled with James. He could only hope that one day, he and his brother could be as they were meant to be.

Joachim leaned against Novak and smiled happily. He really, truly couldn't be happier for Mardy that he was marrying the love of his life. And he liked Tommy and knew that Tommy was good for Mardy. Though he tried not to remember before, he couldn't help it sometimes and he knew that more than anyone who'd ever been with the McEnroes, Mardy deserved happiness. 

He glanced over at his lover. Novak was everything he'd ever wanted-- everything he'd hoped to have. And Novak had asked him to marry him just the night before. He had of course said yes and they were planning on marrying in a year. He hoped Richard would marry them, because as much as he loved Sebastien, he wanted the younger of the ministers to have a chance.

He also hoped that Richard and Sebastien married someday and that they asked him to marry them. That, to him, would be the ultimate sign of their trust.

David smiled and kissed Feliciano's cheek. He was happy for Mardy and Tommy, even if he hadn't gotten to know them as well as he wanted to. But then there were times when he thought that he, Feliciano, Juan Carlos and Tommy should've stayed in Spain. Carlos and Rafael on occasion completely ignored them and the rest of the town had never really gotten to know them. Carlos and Rafael didn't even know that he and Feliciano had been married for years-- almost since they'd met. But Feliciano had never told Rafael, so David didn't say anything either.

He and Carlos had become somewhat good friends though, drawn together by their love of horses-- and their fear of Mardy's horse. Diavolo was the one horse that neither of them were capable of taming.

But regardless, he had his lover with him and he was happy in Bluebonnet. He didn't understand how anyone could not be.

Juan Carlos smiled at his lover as he and Tommy sat in silence during the wedding ceremony for Tommy Haas and Mardy. He didn't know the two men that well, but he could see how much they loved each other. It was as much as he loved Tommy. He just wished Carlos could make an effort to connect with his Tommy. They'd been apart a long time, but he still wanted to be close to his best friend. Carlos, however, was wrapped up in his son and in Rafael and while Juan Carlos didn't blame him, he did want Carlos back in his life like he once was.

Mardy inhaled nervously as Sebastien pronounced him and Tommy married. He couldn't believe they'd finally done it. He hadn't ever asked Tommy to marry him, and he wouldn't have, because they'd been happy together. He had never been happier and he loved Tommy.

He turned to smile at their children and then Tommy was turning him back and Tommy kissed him roughly. He giggled when Tommy let him go and clung to his husband. "I love you, Hasi, more than anything in this world. You are everything to me."

"Ich liebe dich, meinen Schatzchen," Tommy murmured before kissing him again.

Mardy could hear their children cheering and he smiled against Tommy's mouth, but didn't pull away. He wanted to be as close to Tommy for as long as he could.

Finally, they had to break apart to move the party to the hotel where they were holding the wedding reception. But he and Tommy never went very far from each other, holding hands if not kissing constantly. The kissing made their children giggle continually, but it didn't make them stop. If anything, it spurred them on.

Mardy finally had to sit, because he was worn out. Tommy was right next to him, holding his hand as Scarlet brought them both plates full of food, cooked by Roger. Mardy thanked her and picked at his fish and potatoes while Tommy scarfed his down. He laughed suddenly and leaned over, kissing Tommy's ear. "So, what happens now?"

"Now, we have Andy and Roger and the twins move in with our children for a few weeks and you and I are going to New York to celebrate our marriage."

"Tommy..."

"It's already taken care of. Andy and Roger have packed up whatever we need and they're ready to move into the house tonight. You and I are staying here in the hotel to start our honeymoon."

"Really?"

"Yes. And Marat and Tomas are going to come over a couple of nights a week to relieve Andy and Roger. So, there is no reason for you to worry about anything."

"I love you, Tommy."

"I love you too," Tommy murmured, pulling Mardy onto his lap and kissing him deeply. "I love you so much."


	13. They Named It Twice

"I can't believe we're in New York City!" Mardy said, clinging to Tommy's hand as they weaved through the train station on the way to the hotel. "I've never been out of Texas until now!"

Tommy laughed and continued leading the way, stopping short to get his bearings. "Why do you think I picked New York for our honeymoon? I wanted to give you something you'd never forget."

"Hasi, we could've stayed in Bluebonnet for two weeks, locked it our bedroom and I would never have forgotten it." 

Laughing again, Tommy pulled Mardy into his arms and kissed him softly. "Yes, but here we can at least pretend we're going to do something other than stay locked in our bedroom." 

"Well, here, we're actually going to do something other than stay locked in our bedrooms. We're going to go see the sights and we're going to go shopping for the children-- and Andy and Roger-- and then we'll spend time in the bedroom." Mardy kissed Tommy's cheek as they started moving again. 

Tommy winked at him, then stopped short in front of a restaurant. "Here, we will get something to eat."

Mardy nodded, looking up at the name. " _Nichts_?"

"It is nothing in German."

"I know that. I speak German, remember?"

Tommy smiled, remembering back to when he'd first learned that Mardy knew German. "Ja. Then why did you ask?"

"Why would anyone name their restaurant Nothing?"

"Because if you don't speak German you don't know what it means?"

"Good point. We're eating German food?"

"I can't find it in Texas and I can't cook it."

"Good point. Let's eat."

They headed into the restaurant and sat down, studying their menus. After they'd ordered, Mardy leaned on the table and smiled. "What do you think we should do first? Find little gifts for all our children, or find something for Andy and Roger?"

"I think Andy and Roger will be easier. I already know of a good place to go... I just hope Mr. Ripley still lives in our old building." 

"Are you sure you want to go back there?"

"Yes. Mr. Ripley was a nice old man who used to take care of Roger while I... While I went to school and worked." Tommy smiled and grabbed Mardy's hand. "He was an artist long ago and he'd painted a picture of Roger. It would be the perfect gift for Andy and a good reminder for Roger of a gentle old man who he cared for."

"Then we'll go by as soon as you want and see if he still has it." 

"Thank you, Schatzchen."

"You're welcome, Hasi." Mardy grinned and sat back as a waiter set down his plate. He dug in like he hadn't eaten in a week, but was surprised to see Tommy eating with as much gusto.

A week later, Mardy burrowed under the covers of the bed. "Are you sure we have to go back? It's been so nice being away."

"Ja, we must go back," Tommy said, throwing the covers off the bed and kissing his way down Mardy's spine. "But, we do not leave for another week, so why are you so worried already?"

"Can't we just send for the children and stay here?" Mardy arched his back as Tommy began dragging his tongue up and down.

"Nein. Our children will not grow up in the city. They need the open air and space and their freedom."

"Okay."

Tommy started to pull away, but Mardy looked over his shoulder and glared. "Get back here, mister, and finish what you started."

Tommy laughed and pushed Mardy to the bed, going back to licking up and down his spine, moving lower with each pass. Mardy pushed back until Tommy was tonguing him and he all but purred for his lover, fighting not to writhe around. He knew if he moved too much, Tommy was likely to stop because Tommy always worried that he didn't like it when he moved. But usually, when Mardy moved, it meant he did like it and he wanted more. Somehow, he'd never been able to communicate that to Tommy though.

Tommy shifted, covering Mardy. "Can I have you now?"

"Anytime you want."

Tommy grinned against Mardy's back and moved into him.

Tommy held onto Mardy's hand as they made their way down to Tommy and Roger's old apartment. "I'm not one hundred percent sure that old Mr. Ripley still lives here. He was ancient when we lived here and it's been almost seven years."

"Well, hopefully, he'll be here, 'cause I'd love to meet the man who helped you with Roger."

Tommy smiled at him and jogged up the steps, knocking on one of the doors. When a young girl answered, he smiled slightly. "Hello, I'm looking for Mr. Ripley. He used to live here."

"Grandpa!" the girl yelled, turning and heading into the apartment. 

Mardy moved up behind Tommy and touched his back. "Do you know her?"

"Nein." He turned his head and smiled crookedly. "I think that maybe he is gone."

"Young Master Haas," an old man said as he opened the screen door. "Where is your young friend?"

"Mr. Ripley." Tommy stepped forward, hugging the old man. "Roger and I live in Texas now. We've both... we're both happy there. But, I'm on my honeymoon." Tommy grabbed Mardy and pulled him forward. "This is my husband, Mardy. How are you?"

"Good. Just fine." Mr. Ripley looked at Mardy and smiled. "Hello, young man. Now, young Tommy. What can I do for you?"

"Do you remember the picture you did of Roger?"

"Of course I do. I always wondered if you'd come back for it, but you and Roger left so quickly with your other young man that I figured I'd never see you again."

"We were in a hurry. We all wanted so badly to go out west and we finally made it. But, I never forgot that picture. It would be the perfect gift for Andy, Roger's husband."

"Roger did find someone to love him as he is, then?" 

"Yes. Andy is perfect for him. He loves him more than anything in the world and they even have children. A set of identical twins."

"Good. Good. Give me just a minute." Mr. Ripley disappeared in the apartment again, then came out a few minutes later, holding two medium sized canvases. "One is for your Roger's Andy and the other is for your Mardy here." Mr. Ripley winked at them both, then hugged Tommy again. "You take care of your family, and let them take care of you, yes?"

"Always. Thank you, Mr. Ripley. Thank you so much."

"Be good." Mr. Ripley went back into the apartment, closing the door behind him. 

Mardy laughed and took the canvases. "Why don't we head back to the hotel?"

"Good idea." Tommy shook his head and led the way back to the hotel.

Tommy sat across from Mardy on the train. They'd rented a sleeping car for themselves-- Tommy still wondered just how much money Mardy had sometimes-- and Mardy was fast asleep. Tommy was perfectly content to watch Mardy sleep. They'd had a wonderful honeymoon in New York. Lots of being alone, followed by a lot of shopping for their children, Andy, Roger and Andy and Roger's children. They'd also picked up some things for their other friends around the town. Tommy had been able to show Mardy some of his favourite spots, as well as some of the sights that made New York the grandest city of them all. 

Mardy had most liked Central Park, wondering at the little forest inside the bustling city. Mardy had _not_ enjoyed all the people. While he was much better about being around people, New York had so many people and Mardy wasn't used to that. He'd had a few moments of panic, but Tommy had somehow managed to keep him calm. It hadn't been easy, but Mardy truly did trust him. 

Now they were heading back to Texas and Tommy couldn't wait to see his children again. He also couldn't wait to see Roger and Andy and Marat and Tomas and the rest of their friends. He had missed everyone, though he wouldn't have given up the last three weeks for anything else in the world. Thankfully, they hadn't missed any important dates while they'd been gone. But when they got back, it would be just in time for Thanksgiving. And after that, Christmas. 

But Tommy knew they had a leg up on Christmas, because they had done most of their Christmas shopping while they'd been in New York. A good percentage of the stuff they'd bought was being sent to Bluebonnet a week after they'd left. It should arrive just in time for Christmas, and if not, he and Mardy had already set plans in motion for that. 

He grinned and slid over to sit next to Mardy, lifting Mardy's head onto his lap. Mardy nuzzled his thigh, then settled down back into sleep. Tommy stroked his hair and leaned his head back against the wall. He closed his eyes and hoped for sleep to come to him as easily as it had come to Mardy. He was so anxious about getting back home to their family and friends, he didn't know what to do with himself.

Mardy yawned as the train pulled to a stop in Dallas. He rolled off the bed, shaking Tommy awake as he fumbled into his clothes. "We're in Texas, baby," he muttered, pulling on his boots last. "We gotta get going or they're going to take off with us still on the train."

Tommy chuckled sleepily and slid out of bed, dressing as quickly as Mardy had. "Schatzchen, you are too cute sometimes."

"Shut up." Mardy stuck his tongue out before grabbing a bunch of bags. He left the rest for Tommy and headed off the train. Tommy followed him, carrying the rest of the clothes. They stepped off the train, both of them yawning as they headed for the stagecoach station. 

Pete was waiting for them and he waved, hopping down to help them load their bags onto the stage. "Welcome home, boys! Did you have a good trip?"

Mardy nodded and hugged Pete. "We had a very good time. How were things back home while we were gone?"

"Quiet. Well, 'cept for the twins."

"Markus and little John?" Tommy asked, immediately worried that they'd fallen sick while he'd been away.

"No, the big twins."

"What about Bob and Mike?" Mardy asked, strapping the bags down. 

"Well, James and Robby both took sick 'bout a week or so after y'all left and neither of them made it through. Sheriff Andy, he went over to San Pablo and dragged their doctor back to town, but even he couldn't figure out what happened to those boys."

"How're Bob and Mike holding up?" Mardy asked, sorry he had dragged Tommy off on their honeymoon and Tommy had been unable to help them save their lovers. But something told him that Bob and Mike would be just fine, even without their lovers.

"Well 'nough, I s'pose. They're managing, leastways. They moved back in together and they've got the hired hands from Andy's brother's place, so I s'pose they'll just keep managing. It's what we all do out here."

"That's true enough," Mardy said, climbing into the stage. He nodded at the pretty blonde woman sitting across from him. "Hello. Where are you headed?"

"A town called Bluebonnet. My cousin's friend lives there. I'm to help him run the telegraph system."

"Ah, you know Lleyton?" Tommy asked, sliding in next to Mardy.

"No. He is... well, he's my cousin's ex-fiancée. She works for the telegraph system too and apparently, he'd asked for help and she knew I wanted out of the city, so, I offered to help."

"Good. Lleyton does need help," Mardy said, snuggling against Tommy's side as Pete took off for Bluebonnet. "I'm Mardy and this is Tommy."

"It's a pleasure to meet you both. I'm Bec."

"Nice to meet you, Bec," they both said, smiling at one another. Then they all three fell silent as they headed to Bluebonnet.

The stage coach's arrival in Bluebonnet was greeted by a huge crowd. Mardy grinned out the window and turned to Tommy. "Everyone's here."

"As they should be." Tommy laughed and pulled Mardy onto his lap. "C'mere, husband, and give me one last kiss before we're surrounded once more."

Mardy snuggled against Tommy and opened his mouth, sliding his tongue in and out of his lover's mouth. They broke apart, grinning at one another before Mardy slid out of the stage. He knelt to embrace his children as Tommy came out behind him. Roger came running towards them, throwing himself at Tommy. 

Tommy laughed and spun Roger around, kissing his temple. "Hey, Rogi. How are you?"

Roger just snuggled against him and Tommy looked down at Mardy, who was listening to all five of their children babbling at him at once. "Rogi, if you let me go, I can get our bags down, then we can head home. You can cling all you want there."

"Welcome home," Andy said, coming up and disentangling Roger from Tommy. "Roger, sweet thing, you gotta let him say hi to his babies."

Roger pouted, but clung to Andy instead. Tommy smiled and kissed him softly. "I promise, in a bit, you and I can spend lots of time together."

Roger nodded and Tommy knelt to greet his children. Mardy stood up and dusted off his pants, then turned and embraced Roger and Andy. "Hi," he said, grinning broadly.

"Good honeymoon?" Andy asked, winking at him.

"Great. But I'm glad to be back. You want to help unload our bags, Rog?" Mardy asked, kissing Roger's cheek.

Roger nodded, chewing on his lower lip. "Who's she?" he asked, pointing to Bec. 

"That is Bec. She's come to help Lleyton on the telegraph." Mardy turned, spotting the other man. "Lleyton, this is Bec. She's cousin to your ex-fiancée. She's here to help you with the telegraph." 

Lleyton nodded and came over, introducing himself to her and taking her two bags. They started for the telegraph office, Lleyton saying, "There are two rooms above the office, if you'd like to stay there, or I'm sure we can make arrangements at the hotel. Whichever you'd prefer."

Mardy grinned at Andy, who winked in return, before turning to help Pete unload his and Tommy's baggage. Roger moved up to help him while Tommy and Andy herded the children back towards their house. "Did you like New York?" Roger asked when they finally had all the bags down. Marat moved in, picking up several and Tomas took another bunch, leaving only a handful for Mardy and Roger.

Mardy smiled his thanks at the other two men before picking up a few of the bags. Roger grabbed the rest and they started for home. "Yes, actually. New York was amazing, but I'm very glad to be home. I'd much rather be here than there."

"Did Tommy show you were we used to live?"

"He did, sort of. He took me to meet your Mr. Ripley."

Roger's face lit up. "Mr. Ripley was still there?" 

"Yes, he was. He was a very nice man."

"I miss him sometimes. He was nice to me. He told me stories and gave me cookies when Tommy was away and let me help him cook and his apartment felt like a home, not just someplace to live." Roger shrugged. "He never made fun like other people did that I'm not like everyone else." 

Mardy wrapped an arm around his shoulders and held him close. "Anyone who made fun of you was ignorant and stupid. Mr. Ripley was a nice man, a good man."

Roger nodded and snuggled against Mardy's side. "I missed you guys."

"Did you eat?"

Roger giggled and nodded. "Of course I did. Andy made me when I'd forget."

"Good." Mardy kissed his cheek. "We missed you too."

Roger beamed and then hefted his bags once more, skipping ahead. Mardy laughed and hurried after him, anxious to see Andy and spend time with his children.

Andy smiled as Jewel and Scarlet both climbed into Tommy's lap and little Andy and JR sat down with Markus and John on Mardy. Roger snuggled up against Tommy's side as Cailin joined them.

Andy sat next to Mardy and threw his arm around his best friend. "Did you have a good trip?"

"Fantastic!" Mardy said, turning and kissing Andy's cheek. "We saw so many sights and did so much. We got everyone presents and we even finished our Christmas shopping-- and hopefully, it'll get here before Christmas." Mardy grinned and snuggled against Andy's side, looking over at Tommy and Roger. "How were the children?"

"They were amazingly good. The twins and Andy and JR are best friends and would sit for hours playing checkers and drawing. Cailin is just the quietest little thing. She'd be off by herself, quietly drawing or playing with her dolls. And Jewel and Scarlet were such big help. They definitely kept me and Roger sane. Of course, it helped having Marat and Tomas show up every couple of nights and take over. I got to take Roger home and we could just sleep."

"Right. All you did was sleep," Mardy said, raising an eyebrow at him.

Andy laughed. "Well, okay. That and sleep."

"Yeah, that's more like it." Mardy laughed and kissed Andy softly. "We have presents for everyone, that you all get now."

"Presents are good." Andy hugged Mardy closer. "But right now, the best present you could give me and Roger is just sitting with us."

"Okay. We can do that. Hey, tell me what happened with Bob and Mike and James and Robby?"

"James and Robby got sick. David said they had... ammonia," Roger said, nodding.

"Pneumonia?" Tommy asked gently.

"Ja. Pne-pne-pnemona." Roger sounded it out, frowning when he finished. "Pneu-pneumon-i-a."

"That's right." Tommy turned his attention to Andy. "Pneumonia?"

"Yeah. The doc from San Pablo agreed with his diagnosis and said there weren't nothing to do for it. Was there?"

Tommy shook his head. "If it had been caught early enough, maybe they could've fought it off with the proper care, but, odds are against it. Most cases of pneumonia end in death."

"Remind me never to get pneumonia," Andy said with a sigh. "Well, oddly, Mike and Bob weren't too choked up about it. It was almost... I don't know. Almost like they were relieved." 

"I think they might have been," Mardy said, smiling ever so slightly. "I think they didn't want to split the ranch and James and Robby made them. I think James and Robby were trying to split _them_ apart." 

"But they're twins." Andy looked at his own set of twins and frowned. "They're meant to be close."

"And I think James and Robby had always been slightly jealous of that closeness." Mardy shrugged. "Regardless, Tommy and I will head out to give our condolences."

"Good idea." Andy smiled at him. "Thanksgiving's in a couple days. Roger's too happy to have you both back, but he wants to know if he can host Thanksgiving again?"

"We do that every year. He has Thanksgiving dinner and I make Christmas dinner." Mardy smiled over at Roger. "Thanksgiving is all yours. I'll help if you need it."

"No, I know exactly what I'm making." Roger beamed and snuggled closer to Tommy, laying his head on Tommy's shoulder. "You guys aren't leaving again for a while, right?"

"Not for a long time," Tommy promised, stroking a hand over Roger's hair. "We like being at home."

Mardy nodded his agreement, snuggling against Andy with a yawn. "We're home and this is where we belong."


	14. Giving Thanks

Roger settled the children at a smaller table, then turned back to the grown ups. He smiled as Andy opened a bottle of wine that they'd specially ordered just for this day. His whole family was here and so were all their friends. He'd made a huge turkey with stuffing, mashed potatoes and gravy, corn bread, green beans, corn, and three different pies for dessert. 

Andy was carving the turkey, while everyone sat around talking about various things that were going on around town and with the weather. Roger beamed and finished bringing out the food for the table. 

He sat down next to Tommy near the head of the table and waited until Andy finished carving the turkey. Then they all said grace and began digging in to the food. Roger and Mardy made sure the children had enough food, then continued eating and talking.

Hours later, Roger snuggled against Andy's side as they all sat around the fireplace. He had a cup of hot chocolate in his hands and he was drifting off to sleep. He heard Tommy murmuring to Mardy about taking the children home and he frowned. He'd rarely left Tommy's side since Tommy and Mardy had returned from New York. He knew that Andy, too, had rarely left Mardy's side. He didn't want them to leave. He wanted them to stay put, reluctant to have Tommy be further than a couple of feet away.

He started to wake, but Andy was stroking his back and it felt good. He frowned, trying to remember what he'd been thinking about a few minutes earlier. He felt lips caress his forehead, then another pair kiss his lips. Then he fell asleep.

Mardy put the girls to bed, then went down the hall to find Tommy laying the little Andy in his bed. He smiled and leaned against the doorjamb. "JR go down okay?" he asked softly so he didn't wake Andy.

Tommy nodded and tucked Andy in, then turned to him with a smile. "I'm glad Roger fell asleep before we left." 

Mardy frowned at the sudden change of subject. "Why?" 

"Because he wouldn't have let us leave otherwise. Surely you've noticed that he's been particularly clingy since we got back?"

"Well, okay, yeah, we have spent a lot of time at their place and they've spent a lot here, but... wow. I guess I was just so excited to spend time with them after being away for so long that I didn't really notice."

Tommy smiled. "Ja, I didn't notice either the first couple of days. Then Roger would find someway to have us stay with them or stay here with us. It's sweet and I enjoyed time with them, but I wanted time with our children as well."

"I promised him we wouldn't leave again for a while."

"I know. So did I." Tommy smiled and shook his head. "But we have to draw the line with him being here or having us there all of the time. We need time with our children."

"You get to be the one to tell Roger that." Mardy grinned when Tommy slapped his hip lightly. "What? He's your brother."

"You get to tell your Andy then. Don't think I haven't noticed that he's not objecting to spending all the time in the world with us."

"Andy would do anything for Roger. He knew Roger wanted time with us; that's why he let it happen. But notice tonight he didn't even try to object to us leaving after dinner?"

"Okay. You're right." Tommy stuck his tongue out, then pulled Mardy close. "Oh, I love you, Mardy."

"I love you too, Hasi." Mardy leaned in close, kissing Tommy softly. "Wanna go re-enact part of our honeymoon in our bedroom?"

"Most definitely." Tommy grinned and let Mardy lead him into their bedroom.

Roger held onto Markus and John's hands as he walked over to Tommy and Mardy's. Andy had gone into town to talk to his brother, but Roger wanted his brother. He was still angry with Andy for letting them leave the night before. He wanted them to be closer. 

He knocked on their door, smiling when Scarlet opened the door. "Hi."

"Hi, Uncle Rog. Daddy and Papa are in the kitchen." Scarlet turned and led the way through the house to the kitchen. "Daddy, it's Uncle Roger."

"Hey, Rogi," Mardy said, setting the spatula he'd been using beside the pan and came over, kissing Roger's cheek. "Did you and the boys eat breakfast?"

Roger shook his head, unsure of what to say. They were all acting like everything was normal. He opened his mouth to ask where Tommy was when Tommy walked in, JR hanging around his neck and Andy hanging on his back. "Our boys are hungry, Schatzchen." Tommy winked at Roger. "Morning, Rogi." He set the boys down, then crossed to Roger, hugging him. "Did you and the twins eat breakfast?"

"Nein," he said quietly. Didn't they get that he was upset? Why were they trying to act like everything was normal?

Tommy nodded. "You're welcome to join us. Mardy always makes more than enough." He glanced around. "No Andy?"

"Andy had to go talk to his brother." Roger let go of the twins when they tugged hard enough on his hands to nearly pull him over and they ran over to little Andy and JR. He crossed his arms over his chest and sniffled. "Why didn't you stay last night?"

Tommy took a deep breath and looked over at Mardy who smiled at him. "Rogi, come with me." Roger nodded, following Tommy out onto the porch of the house. "Rogi, we love you but we need some time with our children. I know you missed us and we missed you, but we also missed our children. So, at night, we're going to come home and have dinner with our children while you and Andy stay at your home."

"But... I don't want to."

"Roger, Mardy and I need some time alone with our children. Please? We're not trying to keep you out of our lives, just... not be in them so much." When Roger started sniffling, Tommy rushed on. "Do you realize that since we've been back we haven't tucked in our children together once? It's always so late and we're usually grouping them all together to make room for you and Andy and your twins that we're ignoring our children as individuals." 

Roger frowned. "But you're my brother!"

"And I'm _their_ father. You want me to be a good Papa, no?"

"Of course I do. But you are!"

"Not when I'm ignoring my children. Mardy and I haven't even been able to give them the presents we brought them from New York." Tommy cupped Roger's face in his hands. "I love you, little brother, but can you please do this one thing for me?"

Roger nodded as he asked, "But we can still spend the days together, yes?"

"Of course," Tommy said, pulling Roger into a hug. "I just want the nights for my children."

"Okay, I guess."

Tommy kissed the top of his head. "Come in. Mardy's making flapjacks with lots of butter and syrup."

Roger smiled and let Tommy pull him into the house.

Andy shook his head as he stared down at the telegram in his hand. He'd been with John, discussing some of the cattle rustling that had been going on-- for once, not at the Bryan's ranch, but at another ranch nearby-- when Lleyton had come in and handed him a telegram, asking him to take it to Tommy. Andy didn't mind playing delivery boy for Tommy, but he also couldn't resist reading the message. And now he wished he hadn't. Tommy was going to have quite the shock when he read this note.

He let himself into Mardy and Tommy's house and found the family-- Roger and his twins included-- gathered in the living room. Mardy was curled up against Tommy's side as Tommy told the children about New York. Roger looked up and smiled at him. Andy frowned over the smile. It was a kind of sheepish smile that Roger usually only wore when Andy had been right and Roger didn't want to admit it. Then he took in the family and he knew what it was about. Tommy and Mardy must have told Roger that they needed some time apart-- time with their children, like Andy had suggested Roger give them.

He winked at Roger, then let out a sigh. He hated being the bearer of bad news, but someone had to do it and he was the one elected in this case. "Tommy, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Of course. Mardy?" 

Mardy nodded and took over the story telling as Tommy stood and followed Andy outside. Andy didn't say anything, just handed over the telegram. 

Tommy frowned at him, but opened it up. After a few seconds, Tommy turned away and Andy clapped him on the back. "Want me to get Mardy?"

Tommy shook his head and they stood in silence for another couple of minutes before Tommy turned back around. "Thank you for bringing this out here."

"No problem. Hasi, I..."

"No. It's okay. You're not sorry. No one much liked my mother, not even me. I'm sad she's gone, but I'm also glad for it. Now I don't have to worry about her showing up somewhere down the road and trying to take Cailin from us." Tommy smiled sadly. "I just wish she'd met her end a little better." He glanced down at the note. "To die by being trampled... it's not a pretty sight."

"No, it's really not." Andy slid an arm around Tommy's shoulders and hugged him. "I am sorry that you're in any way sad."

Tommy laughed softly and pulled back enough to look at Andy. "Thank you. You should know, by the way, that I had a talk with Roger. During the day, we're okay with him being here or us going over there, but at night, we want to be with our children."

Andy nodded. "I figured. How'd Rogi take it?"

"Well enough. He's upset, but I think I explained it well enough so he understands why we feel the need to do this."

"Good." Andy shrugged. "He really, really missed you two."

"And we missed him."

Andy grinned and nudged Tommy. "So, when do we get our presents anyhow?"

Tommy laughed and the two headed into the house together.

Andy stared in shock at the portrait of Roger. "Wow. This is just incredible. And the old guy, Mr. Ripley? He painted this?"

"While Tommy and Roger lived in the building. You should see the one he gave me of Tommy. It's incredible. He really captured them well." Mardy smiled and hooked his arm through Andy's. "Of course, now you have to find room for it in your house."

"In our bedroom." Andy grinned. "No way am I letting anyone else see Roger looking so... raw." Andy shook his head. "I wish there were some way I could thank Mr. Ripley for this picture."

"Just enjoy it and take care of Roger. I think that's all he'd ask of you."

Andy nodded. "So, what did you two get Roger?"

Mardy grinned. "Books. Lots of books. We found one book with recipes in it that I think he's going to love."

"You know he can't... he doesn't process recipes like you do, right?"

"I know. I figured this way, he and I can try out the recipes together. And I got him a couple of new music pieces, so he and I can figure them out together and play our guitars together." Mardy frowned at Andy. "I do get that he needs time with me and Tommy, And. Just like I need time with you. We just can't forget our children need us too."

"I know. I'm sorry. I just... I don't know. He missed you so much."

"And we missed him. Now we're back and we've both promised him we're not going anywhere for a while." Mardy smiled and hugged Andy close. "So relax."

Andy grinned and kissed Mardy's cheek. "You know what, darlin'? I like this side of you."

"What a very long, strange trip it's been, huh?"

"Most definitely." Andy grinned even more broadly. "You've gotten so much better."

"Amazing what a family and the love of the right man will do." Mardy grinned back. "Only a slight twitch when we were in New York."

"Really? Why?" 

"Way too many people. Out here... it's quiet and it's kinda crowded for how small our town is, but there, everywhere you look are people. I was so on edge, but Tommy kept me calm, kept me sane."

"I'm glad he's your man. I admit I don't like how he treated you at the beginning, but he's been nothing but good for you."

"That's absolutely right. But Andy... a lot of it is you. I wouldn't have been to the point where I could've accepted anyone's advances if not for you. Hell, I'd probably still be stuck with Patrick, or dead by now." Mardy blinked back the sudden tears that filled his eyes. "I don't know how much longer I would've stayed and not killed myself."

"You're a strong man, Mardy."

"I wasn't then. I was at the breaking point. When you walked in and asked how much for me... Honestly? The first thing I thought was, oh yay he has a gun. Maybe he'll shoot me and end my misery."

"Mar..."

"Don't. When you didn't mount me, didn't take me, I couldn't figure it out. I figured you had to want something. If not my body, then what?"

"I only wanted to protect you from the moment I saw you. Yeah, before I looked in your eyes I entertained thoughts of you under me, but the minute we locked gazes, I knew I just wanted you safe."

Mardy sniffled and hugged Andy. "I love you, Andy."

Andy smiled and stroked Mardy's back. "I love you too, Mar." He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I missed you so much. Don't leave for that long ever again!"

Mardy laughed and snuggled against Andy. "We won't. I promise. I'm never leaving you or Roger or our children ever again!"

Andy nodded and held Mardy close. "It's the way it should be. You and me, neighbours, married to another set of best friends. Our boys are best friends. It's definitely all turning out the way it was supposed to."

Mardy nodded and rubbed his cheek against Andy's neck.


	15. Most Wonderful Time

Mardy glanced at the pew behind him, grinning when Andy winked. He could still remember their first Christmas together when he'd been sure he wasn't allowed to go to Christmas mass because of what he'd been. 

He shushed JR, then focused back on Richie. He loved Sebastien, but he did think it was about time that Sebastien let Richie take a few of the important ceremonies they held. They'd been working together for a long time, Sebastien and Richie and it was time that Sebastien trusted Richie to not mess up the midnight mass.

After a few moments, Mardy looked over at Tommy and smiled. Tommy winked at him and he looked away. He couldn't believe he was lucky enough to have such a wonderful family. And it was Christmas, so it was definitely the right time of year to be this happy.

Tommy laughed with Mardy as they put together the dollhouse they'd ordered for Cailin. "I can't believe how much work this is this year!"

"Well, we went and bought everything instead of making it all ourselves." Mardy laughed and kissed Tommy's cheek. He looked around and nodded. "Okay. All four boys' bikes are together. Jewel's grown up bed is ready to be put in her room. Scarlet's desk is together. Cailin's dollhouse is ready. Roger's new guitar is beautiful. And Andy's new horse... I don't know if we made the right decision there. He hasn't been too enthusiastic about finding a new horse."

"It's Diavolo's son. Andy has always wanted a horse like Diavolo and now he'll have it. Though hopefully, Devil's Son isn't as crazy as your horse." Tommy smiled and kissed Mardy's cheek. "Now, what did you get me?"

"I don't know. What did you get me?" Mardy replied, thinking of the new doctor's kit he'd ordered from Mikhail and Igor. He hadn't wanted to risk Tommy finding his present among the stuff that they'd bought for the children, Andy, Roger and the twins.

"Gee, was I supposed to get you something?"

Mardy smacked his arm, then they both grinned. "After you?" Mardy said, gesturing to the stairs. 

"No, after you." Tommy laughed. "Mine is wrapped and out in the shed."

"Ha! Mine is in the kitchen." They both laughed and headed for their separate hiding spaces, then returned, tucking the other's gift under the tree. Then they stared at the tree for a long while, brightly decorated with ribbons and the ornaments the children had made over the years. "Can you believe it's been seven years since we first met?"

"No," Tommy murmured, holding Mardy close. "I can still remember you and Andy riding to the rescue, you on your devil horse and Andy on his old nag."

"I never thought I'd say this, but I miss that old girl. She was such a good horse."

"She was. A beautiful, noble old horse, but she'd been through a lot in her life."

"I know. And Devil's Son will never replace her in his heart, but hopefully, he'll like him."

"And like I said before, hopefully Devil's Son isn't as crazy as Diavolo."

"Diavolo is _not_ crazy! He's just spirited."

"He's insane. He, to this day, will let no one but you and Novak near him."

"You've ridden him."

"Only because you held the reins every time I got on and you were nearby while we traveled." Tommy smiled. "I don't begrudge you your devil horse, but he is a strange horse. David can work with any horse-- and have them literally and figuratively eating out of his hand-- except Diavolo."

"I know. I know." Mardy shrugged. "What can I say? Diavolo has very discerning tastes."

Tommy snorted and shook his head. "Your horse is very aptly named. He is a devil."

Mardy laughed and kissed Tommy. "You just don't like him 'cause he won't let you ride him."

"Okay that's true." They both laughed and then headed up to bed together. They were anxious for the next day to see what their family thought of the presents they'd gotten them.

Andy tucked little John into bed and kissed his forehead. "Now, go to sleep and if you've been a good boy this year, St. Nick will have left you presents." Andy smiled when his boy rolled his eyes. Neither of his boys believed in Santa Claus, but they both pretended they did because Roger liked to give them presents from Santa. "You're a good boy, Johnny."

"Night, Dad," John murmured, rolling to his side and curling up.

Andy looked over at Markus, already fast asleep and he smiled. He loved his sons. He loved his family. He shook his head and jogged back downstairs, only to find Roger decorating their small tree. Though they celebrated mostly with Mardy, Tommy and their children, they still decorated their house and did a little bit of gift giving at home. "Sweet thing, I thought you were going to wait for me."

"I was." Roger turned and smiled at him. "But then I saw the perfect place for the wolf you made me and had to hang it. Then I had the perfect spot for the reindeer the boys made."

Andy laughed and crossed to Roger, kissing him softly. His boys had picked up his habit of making carvings. They were almost as good as he was, though they hadn't seen many of the animals they carved, so they usually worked from drawings, giving the carvings a different quality. He looked over the carvings they used each year for Christmas and shook his head. Most were of animals, though Andy had carved several snowflakes one year when they hadn't had any snow and Roger had complained about it. He'd whitewashed them and given them to Roger to hang on the tree and you'd have thought he'd handed Roger gold. There were a couple of the first carvings the boys had made, silly looking dogs and cats. Then Roger's pride-- a carving Andy had made of their house the first year they'd been in the house together. 

Andy shook his head and wrapped his arms around Roger's waist, studying the tree over Roger's shoulder. "Seven years together, sweet thing."

Roger turned his head and beamed at Andy. "Seven years together and... six as husbands?"

"Yeah. I think that's the right math." Andy grinned and kissed Roger's nose. "Now, we better go get those sleds out of the shed out back, or Johnny and Markus aren't going to have Santa's presents when they wake up!"

Roger nodded and scrambled out of Andy's arms, heading out back. Andy stared at the tree a moment later-- an angel on top that looked suspiciously like Mardy, though Roger had never complained about the likeness or the fact that Mardy was the only person Andy ever carved-- before he followed Roger out to help him carry in the sleds their boys had wanted all year.

The next morning, Mardy woke first, as was his usual habit on Christmas and he made his way downstairs, starting the coffee-- and the cinnamon rolls he and Roger had just figured out how to make the week before. He set the cinnamon rolls in the oven just as he heard Scarlet and Jewel waking up Cailin, JR and little Andy. He smiled, remembering how Andy told him that he and his brothers would all gather in Lawrence's bed and wait until they were allowed downstairs and knew his own children did much the same thing. All five of them would sit in Scarlet's bed and wait anxiously until Mardy called them down to breakfast. Then they'd rush through breakfast before making for the tree, ripping open presents and exclaiming loudly over every item. 

After they'd open all of their presents, the girls would gather up the paper and ribbons, splitting them evenly between them while Andy and JR would run around, playing with whatever new toys they'd gotten each other. Mardy would head into the kitchen and make fresh hot chocolate before he started in on supper. Then, almost as soon as he had the goose in the oven-- the goose Andy had gone out and shot the day before-- Andy and Roger would show up with the twins and the present opening would start all over again. After Andy and Roger and the twins had opened all of their presents-- and Mardy, Tommy and their kids had opened theirs-- they'd all sit with either hot chocolate or coffee and listen as Andy read the story of Christmas. Then, a little later on, as the kids played with their toys and Andy and Tommy examined whatever new tools they'd gotten-- either for their jobs or for around the house-- Roger and Mardy would go into the kitchen and cook for the rest of the day, only stopping to greet the guests that appeared every year to eat Christmas dinner with them. 

It was a tradition Mardy loved because as always, it made him feel like he finally belonged. He had a home and a family.

Roger smiled as he and Andy and the twins headed over to Mardy and Tommy's. He loved Christmas best of all and he loved spending the day with his husband and his sons and his brothers and their children. And then later, Marat and Tomas would join them too and then everyone else would start to trickle in and he and Mardy would cook and then they'd all eat together, then after supper, they'd get Mike and Bob to play piano while he and Mardy played Christmas carols on their guitars and Mardy would sing sometimes. Roger liked it best when Mardy sang. 

He glanced up at the gray skies and frowned. "Andy, is it going to rain?"

Andy looked skyward, then frowned. "I don't think so, sweet thing. I think it might snow." He held open the door to the Haas-Fish household and pushed the twins inside, then gestured for Roger to step on in. "Honey! We're home!" he called out, laughing when Tommy appeared holding a cup of coffee for Andy and three cups of hot chocolate for Roger and the twins.

"Go on in the living room, everyone. Mardy's gonna join us in a moment. He's just got to finish getting the bird in the oven. Andy, think you could shoot a bigger bird next time?" 

Andy grinned. "I'll try, but you know, they just don't usually come much bigger than that big bas... bird."

Andy and Tommy both laughed and Roger headed for the kitchen. He found Mardy scowling at the oven. "Can I help?"

Mardy turned and hugged him, wishing him a happy Christmas before shrugging. "I think the bird is too big for the oven."

"We can cook the bird at our house, then have everything else cook here?"

"Hmmm," Mardy hummed, then nodded. "Why don't we do that? I'll go tell Andy and Tommy and you and I can carry it over."

"Okay!" Roger set his hot chocolate down and began carrying the bird out the door. Mardy joined him a few minutes later. "Do you think it'll snow?"

"I sure hope so. I'd love to have a white Christmas, wouldn't you?" Mardy asked, opening the door to Roger and Andy's house.

"Yeah. Then the boys could use the sleds we got them."

"You got them sleds? That's good. Now our four boys can go sledding together when it finally does snow." Mardy smiled and held open the oven door. "We'll have to come back and check on this every couple of hours."

"I can do that."

"We can take turns," Mardy said with a smile, hugging Roger close. "Now, let's get back over there and you can open your presents from us and the kids can open theirs and Andy can read to us all."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"Why do you still have Andy read the Christmas story? Why not have Tommy?"

Mardy frowned for a second and Roger regretted asking. He liked having Andy read, but he'd always thought it weird that Mardy didn't let Tommy read it. "I guess because my first real Christmas was in that house with Andy. And Andy read the story. It just... It's never felt right to let anyone else, even Tommy, read it. It's Andy's place to read the story of Christ, not Tommy's. It's Andy's family's tradition."

"Oh. I like having Andy read. I was just curious."

"I know." Mardy kissed his temple. "Now, let's get... Remind me to smack your husband."

Roger grinned and followed Mardy's gaze to the angel on the top of their tree. "Do you like it? Andy made it this year for us."

"He's the first person who ever made me see myself as beautiful." Mardy shook his head. "It's a wonderful piece. Just like all his pieces are." He narrowed his gaze, then walked closer to the tree. "Are these John and Markus'?" 

"Yeah. They're almost as good as Andy."

"They're incredible." Mardy shook his head again. "C'mon. Let's get back to the house so we can get through our morning before everyone starts showing up to eat all our food!"

Roger laughed and followed Mardy back to their home. He grinned broadly to himself. Even without opening any of his presents this morning, he'd already gotten everything he could've ever wanted for Christmas. He had a man who loved him despite his abnormalities, he had children who were bright and clever in ways he couldn't imagine and he had a huge extended family. He didn't see how things could get any better in his life.


End file.
